The Lucky One
by MovingOnIsNeverEasy
Summary: Elena Gilbert, a famous popstar, living life with different boyfriend every month so she could have new hit single every week. But what happened when Damon Salvatore, an english teacher, made her fall for him within short time? Would she stop writing hit singles and give up her career for his love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention!** ** All of the songs that show up in the story are NOT mine. I'm only borrowing them for a bit. The glory of fiction story is that I can just pretend that Elena actually wrote all of the songs in this story.**_

**_One more thing, I don't own TVD and all the characters. But the plot is officially MINE._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where It All Began**

"_Are you sure?" Caroline asked with frowning._

"_100% sure, "Elena answered firmly. "Besides, I can't go back and after him. I won't turn down my fans"_

"_But he could be your 'it'" Bonnie chimed in._

"_Stop with the 'it'. He's gone, it is his choice" she said, trying to fight the tears._

"_Elena honey, I know you wouldn't do that to your fans. But if you doesn't go after him, you'll regret it forever" _

"_Stop! Just stop it! It is his choice to leave. Do you think he'll be waiting for me at the airport? He won't, okay? He said this is not me, he said who I really am was when I sing on stage. I do not need him in my life" one tear started to roll down her cheek._

"_Okay, fine! But I expect you to keep your smile when you come on stage" Caroline snapped then went out the door. Bonnie tried to reach her but she was too late._

"_Caroline was right, it's okay, it's your choice not to go after him. But we, all of us, expect you to come on stage with that usual smile on your face, "her publicist offered her a soft smile, "You're on in ten" _

_Bonnie dragged her feet out the door as Elena keep silent and when she heard the front door closed, she let out all of her emotions._

_She was sobbing with her hand on her chest, like she couldn't take the pain any longer._

_Damon has took it all. Her smile, her laugh, her time, her heart._

_And this is where it all began._

* * *

"Bon, I made a new song!" Elena squealed as her publicist/manager/bestfriend walked up to her.

"Already? What happened?" she rose her left brow.

"I broke up with Zach"

"What?! Why? Did he hurt you?"

"More like I hurt him" Elena smirked as she grab the bagel on the table and slowly chew it.

"Why? He was the nicest boyfriend you've ever had" Bonnie sighed.

"If I didn't break up with him, I won't have new single"

"Honey, you'll have more hit singles with a brain like yours. You didn't have to break up with him"

"_Honey_, that's what I do. Fetch my Jimmy Choo purse, please. Mom expect me to call her as soon as I finished my world tour"

Bonnie muttered some words and went across the room to grab Elena's beige purse.

She happily took it as Bonnie went out from her room. She hit some numbers them out it on her right ear.

"Mom?" she asked.

_"Elena, baby! I'm so glad you dad started to worry and asked if we could book a flight to Paris right now"_ she smiled hearing her mom's soft voice. _I missed her_.

"Oh, mom, don't have to. I just finished my last concert of the tour, I'll be back tomorrow"

_"To Mystic Falls?"_ she could hear surprise in her mom's voice now.

"Yes, I think I need a break from the city"

_"That's good! Jeremy will be back for the summer. Oh, this is going to be awesome"_

"Sure it will, gotta go now mom. Love you, see you soon"

She ended the call and sigh heavily.

She could pretend that she enjoy the life that she had right now, but she couldn't do it in front of her family. She couldn't hide the big scar she's been hiding all along. The scar that would never be gone forever.

It was summer four years ago when it happen, when she was just an unexperienced and innocent 20 years old girl. She was trust her life with him but it seems he just couldn't get it. _It's all because of him._

The monthly boyfriend was nothing compared to how hurt she was when it happened. What she did right now, you can consider it as her sweet revenge for the guy who hurt her so bad.

Bonnie thought she should stop all of it and looking for permanent boyfriend. But how could she do it when the memories and the scars still remained telling her to just go on with hurting other guys so they could feel what she felt?

"Elena?" she snapped from her thought and look up. His familiar face made her heart warm. He was just like a family to her.

"Yes, Ty?"

"I don't know if Bonnie already told you this, but we can't go home tomorrow. We still have to go to New York. You'll be performing on stage in Cadburry High School first" Tyler said hesitantly, he knew what family meant to Elena.

She sighed in defeat, "Should I really?"

"Yes, you should, I'm sorry E" he gave her an apologetic smile before closing the door.

* * *

"Yo, Salvatore!"

"Hey, Ric" he said before slowing his pace so his friend could keep up.

"Ready for the big show tomorrow?"

"I don't even know who Elena Gilbert is" Damon shook his head.

"Come on, you've been living in Italy, not in the cave" Ric said teasingly, "Italy does have TV, doesn't it?"

"I was rarely watching TV"

"You have to stop ignoring the world so you can cope up with work. You're 28 for God's sake. It's time for you to look for a girl to settle down with"

"Wow, I didn't realized I brought my mom along with me to America" he smirked as they enter the teachers lounge.

Ric shook his head and went to his table as Damon put down his book on the table and grab a cup of coffee.

"Ready to go home already?"

"Unlike you, I have a wife waiting for me. Don't forget that you're in charge to show Elena Gilbert around tomorrow, so don't be late" Alaric reminded him as he went to the door.

"Yes, _mother_" Damon said with a smirk.

* * *

It was nice Monday morning when Elena and all of her crew boarding from Paris. They should be in New York in the afternoon so she could perform in the evening. They were taking her private jet so she won't be late because of the delay. Cadburry High School was one of the most prestigious school in New York. One of her 'most loyal' fans, she was in almost of her shows even when she had it outside the States, was spent her four years of high school in there.

"No Zach we're done...there is nothing wrong with you, you were great...I just can't do it anymore...No, please, no more gifts...No, even if you're sending me a bunch of roses..." Elena said with her fake-tender voice.

"'Lena, we're taking off in a second, turn off that thing please" Tyler, her producer, said as he still speaking hastily on the phone.

She rolled her eyes, "Look, I gotta go now...No! no more gifts" C_lick._ She shoved her phone back to her purse as she sighed. She looked at her right side Tyler shoving his brand new iPhone into his pocket, cursing.

"Bad caller?" she asked.

"Yes, the one who should welcome you at the airport gone missing. They couldn't get a hold of him. They seriously not professional"

"I don't need a welcome party, Ty. We're leaving after I perform, right?"

"Yes, sure we will" Tyler assured her as he looking at the window.

Tyler and Elena both were from Mystic Falls. They were friends since kindergarten. She count him as a family now, since his dad was a mayor and her parents was one of the founding family so they were so close. Tyler count her as his sister too. He couldn't let her off of his sight when she started dating when she was 15.

"Hey, I heard you made a new song already" Caroline, her stylist/bestfriend, sat beside her with her blond curls perfectly framed her face.

"Yeah, another platinum, here I come!" she said gleefully.

"About what? Zach, the overprotective and gadget-maniac boyfriend?"

"_Ex-boyfriend_," she emphasized the word. "How about I show you?" Elena took her brown acoustic guitar then started to sing.

**Waking up to the sound of**  
**Text messages and typing in my ear**  
**Just can't wait to check your e-mail**  
**Now baby baby connect with me instead**

**Technology sucks (sucks)**  
**I wish I could change all your numbers**  
**Put your phone underwater, and uh**  
**If your gadgets spoke back**  
**I would have to ask why you won't let up**  
**You're such a home wrecker**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

"So, what do you think?" Elena asked with a big grin on her face as she put back down her acoustic guitar.

"One word, awesome!" her bestfriend gave her her two thumbs up with a big smile.

"Thanks, do you think I'll get an award for this?"

"Oh honey, with that magical hand of yours, you'll get all awards in the world"

* * *

_**Here you go chapter 1! Hope you like it.**_

_**I'm a one step at a time kind of girl, but I already have this plot since months ago and I couldn't help it ;)**_

_**Next chapter is the real deal, the D/E meeting! I really hope I'll see you guys in next chapter? :)**_

_**Tell me what you think about this! Don't forget to review...**_


	2. Chapter 2:Not So Good First Impression

**Chapter 2: Not So Good First Impression**

_He carelessly dragged his suitcase along the boarding pass lounge looking for an empty seat. He found one around the corner and sat down with a heavy sigh._

_"Excuse me, Sir?" a little girl with a high ponytail came toward him with tears streaming down her chubby face, "Have you seen my daddy?"_

_"I'm sorry, do you lost him? When was the last time you saw him?" Damon bent down and wipe away the tears._

_"I...I was looking for the birdie but when I looked back he was gone" tears rolled down her face one more time. She could be seven or eight years old._

_The jet black hair man picked her up and holding the little girl, "Let's ask the security"_

_Both of them asked one of the man in black suit, he promised he'll help them look for her mother. Damon and the little girl sat on the seat he was sat on earlier._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"Emily Jensen,my daddy calls me Emmy. You're cute, what's your name?" Emmy asked, blushing._

_"Thanks, I'm Damon. You're really remind me of my niece" he chuckled then pinch her chubby cheek._

_"I bet she's pretty just like me. So, Damon, you were sad" Damon was taken aback for it._

_"What makes you think like that?"_

_"Everytime I looked like you I'll always ended up crying. What makes you sad? I can help you punish them" Emmy's blue eyes widened in determination._

_"Sadly, I wouldn't let you do that. I car — I love her. You can't hurt her, but you can tell her to come back to me"_

_"She's gone?" she let out a gasp._

_"Because I couldn't love who she is right now. It isn't the real her"_

* * *

Elena and her crew landed safely at JFK with giant guards in a suit following them from front and behind.

"Where's the people who's supposed to be here on time?" Elena yelled so Tyler could hear her through the loud chattering from the crowd.

_"OMG that's her!"_

_"She smiled, she's freaking smiled at me!"_

_"Elena 'fucking' Gilbert look so hot up close"_

"He's here, I just got the message. He'll raise the sign" Tyler yelled as loud as she was, "There he is!"

He took a hold of her hand towards the guy while Caroline, Bonnie and the rest of her crew following form behind.

"Miss Gilbert?"

A soft velvety voice overtook her hearing, she turned around just to find the most handsome guy on the planet. His raven hair was messy made Elena want to run her hands through it. She couldn't take her eyes off of his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I came late, I supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago" he apologized, "I'm Damon Salvatore"

"Well, Damon, don't you know who she is? You should be grateful we don't cancel the show in your school" Tyler moved forward so they were face to face and scolded at him.

Before he could answer, Elena opened up her mouth, "Ty, it's okay. Come on, Damon, show me the ride"

Damon sighed before he show the way to the limo.

"I hope this fine" he said as he let Elena climb into the limo.

"It's more than just fine" she smiled, "Bon, I need my phone now!"

The dark skin girl followed her bestfriend and handed her the phone. Damon was surprised by her action. She was showing nothing but polite and great attitude at first, so this was a little bit of shock for him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Cadburry High School. You would mistaken this school for a castle. This huge building was nothing like school. More like a big office with a touch of glamour and luxury. It was three stories building with a big oak door and tall windows.

"A bit of reminder, it's all-girls school" Damon smirked.

"What no boys?" she put her best fake-pout.

"Just old teachers," Damon opened the door and she carefully out of the limo along with Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler who was busy with his phone. "Come on, I'll show you your room where you can relax a bit"

Damon led them to the big oak door. Teachers were waiting with their big silly grin on their faces. Some of them asked for Elena's autograph, says it was for their daughter. Elena knew it was just a trick, it was a lame trick but she still give it anyway and say 'thank you' at least 15 times.

Damon showed her one of the empty classroom, but it was renovate just for her. Big mirrors and comfortable couches in it along with wooden table and a wine inside of a bucket and Krispy Kreme bagels.

"I'll let you rest a moment. The show starts in 3 hours" Damon said politely before closing the door.

"Damon, wait!" Elena dragged her feet toward the half closed door. Bonnie, Caroline, and the rest of her make-up and costumes crew were inside chattering about what was he going to wear this evening.

"Yes? Something's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, " she softly touch Damon's arms. _Those biceps would be the death of me._ He flinched a little before she continued, "Thanks for the assisting"

"Yeah, sure, "he struggled to let go of her touch, but she clutched at him tighter.

"No, really thank you" she purred then winked at him before letting go of his arms.

He quickly shut the door and shuddered. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

"No, seriously, Ric, she's a flirtatious little minx" Damon got his hands up in the air as he unfold about Elena's behaviour.

"She just touched your arms. What's the big deal?"

"She _clutched_ at me, then purred, and winked"

"You're exagerrating. Besides, if it were true you should be happy. It's Elena Gilbert out of people" Ric chuckled.

"It's not funny, and I'm telling you she's not that nice. She's a – what the word? Right, she's a diva. She ordered people around, they're human too. She should have a bit of respects for her crew"

"Again, you're exaggerating" Alaric said.

"She told Bonnie to get her mineral water as if she couldn't reach it. It was in front of her. And she told her stylist to tweet her updates even when she have her own fingers" Damon convinced his friend.

"Really?"

"Yes, she's annoying diva who can't do anything on her own"

Unbeknownst to him, Elena Gilbert was listening to his conversation with burning rage in her brown eyes.

* * *

"Ladies, here it is, someone who we've been waiting for, the most multi-talented popstar, Elena Gilbert!"

Elena walked on stage with a big smile and waving to all of the students.

Some of them brought cardboard like_, I Love You Elena_ or _You Are The Best!_ or _I Wish A Had a Voice Like You!_ _or Can I Have Your Talents?_. But the most irritating her was the carboard _with For Whom You Created the I Knew You Were Trouble Song?_. It really reminded her of summer 4 years ago.

She looked away to meet Caroline's gaze. She knew what's gotten into her bestfriend so she give her thumbs up and smile supportively.

Elena took the microphone, "Thank you so much for coming. You all give me such a good mood! I remember when I was high school. Mean girls, jock boyfriends, and pathetic teachers, right? No offense, teachers" Every single one of the students laughed, even the teachers.

Elena could see Damon chuckling from the corner of her eyes and rolling her brown ones, "So, I was supposed to be home today but Tyler reminded me that I have a show here. I was dissapointed because I want nothing more that spending my vacation with a full house of my family. So, let's make this show counts and memorable, shall we?"

All the students cheered as she got her standing mic, "So, this song is from my first album. This song is really remind me not to judge the book from it's cover, because once you see the real inside of a person, you might be regret it for the rest of your life or maybe the opposite. Just a bit of advice, I hope you don't mind" she winked, "Here we go, I Knew You Were Trouble"

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me**

She took a look closer at all of the students faces before she saw Damon's smug ones.

**And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me**

**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

She panted because of her hell of performance, her gaze still fixed on Damon. He stared at her with his icy blue ones. Many thoughts running in his mind.

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone when he met me**  
**And I realize the joke is on me, hey!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Everyone seemed really having fun, while Elena was duelling with her own thoughts inside. A part of her hated Damon so much because of his hidden conversation stating that she's a diva. But the other part still couldn't take her mind off of his perfect features.

**And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

* * *

"That's really great performance, 'Lena. Ready to go home?" Tyler asked as their limo's on the way to the airport.

"More than you can imagine" she sighed.

"So, that Damon guy really hot, right?" Bonnie piped in.

"Eww, Bonnie! I hate that guy"

"What? Why?"

"Look, I was gonna make him my new boyfriend target. You're right, I admit that he's hot. But he was talking with one of the teacher of how diva I was with all of you" I said eagerly so they all could listen.

"He say what?" Caroline chimed in.

"Yeah, I, Elena Gilbert, a Di-Va" she said slowly.

"He's right, you are"

"Tyler Lockwood! What the hell? You supposed to be on my side" she shot him a death glare.

"Hey, I'm just telling you my opinion, no need to kill me with those look"

"We are family, you should be on my side" she pouted as she fold her arms on her chest.

"Well, I'm with Tyler on this one" Caroline said carefully.

Don't! Don't talk about this now. One thing for sure is that Damon Salvatore is an ass" she stated, "Bonnie, fetch my phone. My mom wanted me to call her"

* * *

**Here it is, ENJOY!**

**It's a bit late to I was planned because I was away for the weekend. Forgive me? :)**

**Thank you so much for every single one of you who review, favorite, and alert the story. It means so much!**

**The song is I Knew You Were Trouble from Taylor Swift. I bet you all crazy about this song just like I am :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! I'm open for advice or ideas!**

**P.S: Please, read my other story When I Look At You :)**


	3. Chapter 3 :Who I Am Underneath

**Chapter 3: Who I Am Underneath**

_"We have to go after him, don't we?" Bonnie whispered to the bubbly blonde beside her._

_"If she doesn't want to go after him then why should we?" Caroline looked at Bonnie with desperation in her eyes._

_"But Care, he means so much to her"_

_"I know, but we can't. She didn't even want to fight for him. We can't force her" she sighed._

_"She's so stubborn"_

_"I know, remember the first time they met? She hated him with all she had. Who would have thought she ended up loving him and vice versa?" Caroline let out a humorless laugh._

_"Remeber the night he said yes to her? I think that was the first time she actually look happy" Bonnie chimes in._

_"Yeah, and the time they went babysitting Kiara, she said it was the best day of her life"_

_They both sighed and looked at each other._

_"You're right, we should go after him"_

* * *

"Good morning, 'Lena" Isobel Flemming Gilbert kissed her daughter cheek when she saw her down the stairs.

"Morning, mom" she inhaled deeply before smile and kissed her father's cheek. "It's so good to be back"

"Right back at you, Angel. We miss you so much" John said.

"Jeremy's going be here in an hour, we'll pick him up at the airport. Want to come?" I sobel said as she gave Elena her french toast and a glass of milk.

"No, I'll stay. Take a walk would be good"

"You sure?," she nodded, "Well, okay then"

After breakfast the Gilberts minus Elena went to pick up Jeremy. She mindlessly walking through the city. Everyone knew her but they didn't make a big deal out of it. That was what she love about her hometown.

She sat don at one of the bench in the park while hearing the kids laughing, some of them crying but she didn't mind. Even though she hated children she always love hearing them running around and laughing their heart out.

"Which one's your kids?" she tuned her head to found a beatiful blonde with a smiled on her face.

"Oh, no, I'm just sitting here"

"No, it's my fault. Because you look like you're watching them closely. I'm Rebekah" the blonde handed out her hand and Elena shake them

"Elena. Elena Gilbert"

"That's why I thought you look familiar. You're the superstar" she winked.

"Please, in here, I'm just Elena, "she smiled, "So, which one's your kids?"

"Little girl over there playing with – Kiara! Put down the worms, that's digusting" Rebekah ran a little to a curly little girl with worms in her hands. Elena smiled and started working on her songs.

"I'm sorry, sometimes Kiara just a little bit over curious about things" Rebekah sat down beside her. Her british accent made her more beautiful.

"It's fine"

"Writing your newest single? And the park is the best spot to find inspiration?" she chuckled.

"Every place have their own inspirations source. I can write about everything everywhere"

They made a small talk and after felt like an hour Rebekah left the park and gave Elena her number. She needed shopping girl friend she said.

Elena made her way back to her house and slowing her pace when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, another school in New York just called me to ask if you're interest to perform again? It's not Cadbury and you will not meet the Damon 'Fucking' Salvatore again"_ Bonnie singsonged.

"Yeah, sure. When?"

_"A half and a month from now. Okay, I'll call her again. How's your vacation so far?"_

"No one called me Diva again, so far so great" she pulled out her keys and enter her house. _Weird, they should be here an hour ago._

_"Gald to hear that, how's your family?"_

"They went pick up Jeremy, they should've been home since an hour ago"

_"Maybe because of the traffic. Gotta go now, love you"_ Bonnie ended the call.

* * *

"It's almost dinner time, where are you mom?" Elena had left a dozen messages but they have not returned it.

Her phone buzzed and she's hoping it was her parents.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Gilbert? It's April Young from Mystic Falls Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that your family have an accident about thirty minutes ago. We need you to come to hospital this exact minute"_ Elena's world felt like falling down after hearing that.

"What? Are they – They're fine, right?"

_"We can't tell you now as the doctors still in the ER. But we really hope you can come"_

"Okay, okay I'll be right there"

She hit the red button then ran out of the house only with her phone and her purse in her hands. She drove mindlessly through the city, her head repeated the new mantra over and over again. _Please be fine, please be fine._

She was not the religious one but in that moment she prayed to God for her family to be okay.

After felt like a lifetime she parked hercar then ran to the front office.

"I'm here for the Gilberts, are they okay? Where are they?" she asked huskily.

"Miss Gilbert, the doctor's still in the ER. Fourth floor to the left"

After mumbled a 'thank you' she went to the nearest stairs then up to the fourth floor. She was still saying her mantra.

She got to the fourth floor in record time and saw the ER room. She rushed when she saw a doctor left the room.

"Doctor! How's my parents? Jeremy, are they fine?"

"Miss Gilbert, your parents are fine, but they still unconscious, that's why we still put them in ER. But Jeremy, he have a broken leg," she felt her tears rolled down her face, "I'm sorry, but his leg was stuck between the car door and asphalt. You can see him now in his room"

Elena went to the direction the doctor have told her, then carefully open the door handle.

Her little brother, her hero, Jeremy was laying with TV remote in his hand, "Elena?"

"Oh, Jeremy" she went to her brother's side to give him a squeeze hug.

"Hey easy, my shoulder hurt too you know. Never thought you'd be missed me so much" he chuckled a little.

"No time for joke, Gilbert. Do you know how worry I was? Do you know how I felt when I heard you got into an accident? You should be grateful I didn't tear off your head at this moment" she sniffed.

"Sorry, sis. I was driving so you can blame me"

"How could I blame you, Jer? I would but I know I couldn't"

"You're right, you couldn't. It was the truck's fault anyway. The driver was sleepy after had a night of drinking"

"Where is he now?"

"In police custody, last time I heard. Don't worry, Elena. I'll be fine. Mom and Dad will be fine too" he squeeze her sister's hand, offered her a smile.

"So, broken leg, huh? I was expecting we could play some football but looking at you like this, I could win without even trying" she gave him a sly smile.

"I'll beat you next time" Jeremy laughed followed by Elena. She had really missed her brother.

"Yo, Barbie, when will my Saint of a brother come home? I am starving" Damon whined for the tenth times.

"I told you to stop calling me that, jerk. He'll be here soon. He said a family just got into an accident" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

They heard a door closes, "Finally, you starved me, Stef"

Stefan went to his wife's side to give her a quick peck on the lips before turning his head to his brother.

"I'm sorry, the Gilberts got into an accident today"

"Oh my God, that's awful. Are they okay?" Rebekah said, a hint of worry in her voice, "I met their daughter today, Elena. She was nice. Poor girl"

"Nice? Barbie, you called everyone nice. She 's definitely everything but nice" Damon said, putting the Lasagna on his plate.

"How do you know? You haven't met her yet" she stated as Stefan took a seat next to his wife.

"How do _you_ know? I met her two days ago and she flirted, with me. Even after E! News said she just broke up with her latest boyfriend. She was a Diva" Damon said casually.

"Flirted? With you? Please, I just met her but I know her type. You're not her kinda guy" she chew her Lasagna.

"Guys, Salvatore Family time. We're not discussing the Gilberts here" Stefan shook her head.

"I'm sorry, hun. By the way, Kiara said you still owe her a teddy bear"

"She got a lot of teddy bears. Why would she want one more?"

"She's a little girl, what do you expect?"

"I told you you're not good at parenting, Stef. She didn't even come down the stairs when you got home" Damon smirked.

"Damon, behave," Rebekah glared at him and he make a mocked face, "Beside, she's playing tea with her teddys now"

Stefan sighed, "I don't even know why I always welcome you at my house every single summer"

* * *

"Good Morning, Jeremy" Stefan greeted when he walked in the room.

Elena brought him his clothes and breakfast since Jeremy was literally begging her because he said hospital food is disgusting. Her parents were awake after four hours of unconscious. She had to fill all the reporters about the accident, she didn't even know they already knew about the accident. Luckily, Tyler came on time so she could excuse herself from the crowd and let Tyler did his job.

"Morning, Doc. This is my sister, Elena"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Elena shook Stefan's hand.

"You too, I'm Doctor Stefan Salvatore. So how are you today? Still numb I bet"

Elena winced a little. _Maybe just a coincidence this fine doctor share a surname with that dick._

"You have no idea, still numb and ache. When will this be over and I can go home?"

"Until you don't feel any more aches. We still have to monitored you I'm afraid"

Jeremy sighed, "Fine"

"Don't worry, I called Bonnie and she agreed to accompany you today"

"And what about you?"

"If you haven't notice, Jeremy, this was supposed to be my vacation. I need real vacation instead of accompany-my-brother-in-hospital vacation" Elena rolled her eyes.

Before Jeremy got a chance to reply, someone barging in.

"Stef, you forgot your – Elena?"

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked. _This is not happening._

"I, uh, Stefan's my brother and he forgot his lunch that his dear wife made for him, " he turned his head to Stefan, "Barbie forced me to give this to you or she'll kick me out and buy me a ticket back to Italy" he handed Stefan the paper bag and he took it with shame.

"I'm sorry, I let you rest, Jeremy" Stefan dragged his brother out of the door and Elena could still hear his swearing outside the door.

"That Damon guy, you know him?"

"He was one of the teacher at Cadbury High School. We met three days ago"

"And he's your boyfriend target now?"

"Don't be silly, I hate him. He called me Diva" Elena pouted her perfect pink lips.

"Hate is the first step of a great love story"

"Since when you get all poetic?" she rolled her eyes.

"Since... I don't even know when"

* * *

"You were embarassing me, Damon" Stefan scolded his big brother.

"That's what brothers do, lil bro. Get used to it" he smirked.

"Whatever" Stefan walked past him and Damon followed, "So, you said she's a Diva. From what I saw, she's not"

"Just you wait until she put her claws in you. She's a beast. She's wearing a I am-an-angel mask all the time"

"You're judging. Never thought you'd be judge someone since you hate a judgemental person"

"I was not. She is a Diva"

Stefan left his big brother to his office before her made his way back to the parking lot.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid car! Where is that damn key?" Damon knew her voice right after the 'stupid' came out of her mouth.

"Stop swearing, it's hospital" he said calmly.

Elena found her way to meet his blue eyes then scoffed, "Oh, hey there Mister Elena-is-a-flirtatious-Diva"

"Wait, what?" he frowned. _How the fuck she knew?_

"Don't pretend you don't know, I heard you. If you don't like me why didn't you tell me in front of me instead telling your best buddy?"

"Look," he sighed then gave her a blank face, "You are a Diva"

She gasped, "Oh you did not"

"I think I just did, now excuse me I need to get out of her before your Diva virus infected me" he went to open his car door but he was hindered by her perfect manicure hands on his it.

"You do not get away after you said that" she said firmly. _Uh oh, she's upset. Oh, I'm scared._

"What are you going to do? Attack me with your nails? You'll broke one before even touch me" he smirked.

"You..." she closed her eyes, before open it with full of burning rage in her brown eyes, "You are a selfish dick, an ass who always talk without even thinking. I bet you don't care when your words hurt people. And just so you know, Damon Salvatore, I am a person. I have feelings too! You don't get to say what kind of person I am except you know me well. You can't say those things about me before you know what really happened! Have a good day!" She left, still with an anger every step of her pace, and left Damon with a what-just-happened expression all over his face.

* * *

Elena got into her house, sat down in her sofa before she let out a soft sob.

"How could he said that?" she sniffed.

She took a pillow her grandmother made her two years ago and a blanket before she curled up in a sofa, still sobbing.

"Am I a diva? Am I always put myself first in front of everybody else? Am I always asked for help even when I can reach it myelf?" She sobbed even more.

After an hour of self-loathing and a box of tissues she went to her room and write songs. She wrote the song with everything that she felt right now, sad, rage, hurt, pain and thinking am I that person Damon stated before? She picked up her guitar and started to play,

**Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**

She stopped before she started writing for the second verse. When everything finished, she went to the hospital and go straight to Jeremy's room. Stefan was there examined him.

"Hey, you forgot something?" Jeremy asked when he saw Elena with her acoustic guitar perfectly safe inside of the gutair case on her shoulder.

"No, I just want to do something I'm sure will wakes him up"

"Wakes who up?"

"I'm sorry, I think I should go. My shift is over, call for Doctor Fell if you need anything, Jeremy"

"Wait, can you stay and record this with your phone maybe? And show it to Damon?"

Stefan seemed hesitant, "Yeah, sure" he fished out his phone and click the camera icon and turned it into video mode. "Record"

"Damon, I hope you'll understand," she started to let out her beautiful voice,

**How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored (Yeah)**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**

**So give it everything or nothin' at all**  
**Get back on your feet when**  
**You stumble and fall**  
**A little luck can go a long way**  
**So don't you worry about what people say**  
**Who knows when the wind may blow**  
**For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)**  
**I'm just an ordinary girl**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**(Yeah)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Mmmmm)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**Like me, like you...**

"Elena..."Jeremy called her breathlessly, "That was so good"

She smiled at her little brother before tuning her head to Stefan, "Can you show it to Damon?"

"Yes, sure. Can my wife see it too? She's a big fan" Stefan asked sheepishly.

"Sure, "Elena smiled, "but Damon first please. And don't propagate it"

"Absolutely will not. Show it to Damon is the first thing I'll do when I get home. Well, after kiss my wife and my daughter. Great song, Elena"

Stefan went out, left Jeremy and Elena with thoughts swimming around their own heads.

* * *

"Damon! Damon, you need to see something" Stefan yelled for his brother's name after he kissed his wife and threw Kiara up in the air.

"Stop yelling, I heard you" Damon came in the room and sat on the sofa next to his niece and planted a kiss in her crown.

"Elena wanted me to give you this" Stefan gave his phone to his blue eyed brother.

"Elena wanted you to give me your phone?" he frowned.

"No, the video" he clicked some button then play the video.

After damon replay the video for the second time, Stefan and Kiara left him to help Rebekah in the kitchen.

He played the video again for the third time. When he finished, he still stared at her beautiful face. He could see the insecurities, vulnerabilities and sincereties in her voice and her pretty doe eyes.

"I made a huge mistake"

* * *

**I was supposed to update this chapter two days ago, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) Don't forget to drop another one for this chapter!**

**Oh, I apologize for the wrong grammar and everything. English is not my first language, but I'll try my best ;)  
**

**Before I forget, here is the list of the songs I used from chapter 1-3:**

**1. Robot Love - Allison Iraheta**

**2. I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift**

**3. Ordinary Girl - Miley Cyrus**

**P.S: Happy New Year! I really hope 2013 would be a better year for all of you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : New Rivalry

**Chapter 4 : New Rivalry**

_Elena still stiffly sat on her bed holding her chest as if she's afraid it would fall soon. She sniffled again and again, tears still rolled down her beautiful face. She didn't even aware when Jeremy came inside of her room. His face was clearly showing that his heart ache seeing her sister so broken like this._

_"Elena?" he sat down next to her._

_"I love him, Jer. He left because I'm not who I am. I don't even know who I am, why did he know?"_

_"Because he loves you too. Because he saw you in a best way that he can. Even in your worse times" he stroked his sister long straight hair and pulled her into his warm embrace._

_Elena stayed in his cocoon, her make-up smeared her face. Jeremy released her then look into her eyes._

_"Why don't you go after him?"_

_"Because I'm an idiot?" she let out a fake chuckle._

_"Elena, be serious. I know that you don't want to turn down your fans. But you can't turn down your heart as well. I wouldn't say that you're gonna regret it someday, hell I didn't even like the guy, but you know you will. And he made you happy, so I approve."_

_"It's too late. He might be on his plane halfway to New York or wherever"_

_"Did I just hear my stubborn big sister give up?"_

_"You heard right" she sniffled._

_"Don't. Go, now. I'll take care of everything here"_

_Her little brother might be always little for her but somehow he grown up and have mature intellection._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Now go"_

_Without thinking twice she ran out the door as she prayed that Damon would still be waiting for her._

* * *

"Home sweet home!" John yelled when he stepped into his living room.

"It's just been a week, dad" Elena shook her head as he help Jeremy to go up to his room.

She was right, it's been a week after the accident. The doctor let her family go home, even they forced Jeremy to stay. But he got out anyway, after he gave them something that he called 'persuasion'. She haven't heard anything about Damon, not that she wanted to, she just hoped he saw the video and stop calling her Diva.

She was generally changed, from the way she saw it. She tried not to troublesome people when she can reach her own stuff, and she started to say 'please' and 'thank you' more often. She tried to be nicer to Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler on the phone, even she tried to make a small talk to one of her recording crew when they come to Mystic Falls to talk about her songs yesterday.

"'Lena door bell, open it please" her mom shouted from the master bedroom made her snapped from her thoughts. She went to open it and extremely surprise at the figure waiting by the door. Blue-eyed man who called her Diva, and the one she's been trying to avoid although inside she's desperately wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? How do you know my family home?"

He seemed uncomfortable and hesitant to answer her question, but he used his charm and confident so well.

"There's this thing called internet" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and fold her arms on her chest, "That just answer one question, I asked two"

"Feisty little thing, " he muttered, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I saw your video"

"You did?" she asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah, like a week ago"

"Elena, who's at the door? Let them in" her dad shouted from inside.

"You heard my dad, come on in" she made a way so Damon could come in. Once he was in she close the door and led Damon to the kitchen. Her dad was sitting on a dining chair writing something on his notebook, while her mom sitting beside him reading a book.

"Mom, dad, it's Damon" she gestured to the man standing beside her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, it's nice to meet you all healthy again" John got up and shook his hand.

"You look familiar" John checked Damon out from bottom to the top, "Do I know you?"

"Maybe, I'm Stefan's big brother"

"Oh right, I was right I see you before. Come sit"

Damon sat in front of Elena's father while her mom asked Elena to grab some beers.

"So, Damon, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Isobel asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Actually, I'm here to meet Elena. She made a great song and I was the first one to hear it"

"_Actually_, your brother and mine were the first ones to hear it" Elena emphasized.

"But _technically_, I'm the first one" he smirked.

"I agree with him, Elena. But what song?"

"Just... Another song. I wrote it when I was bored waiting for you guys to go home"

"That's not just another song, , "Damon chimed in, "It's a really wonderful song. It's actually kinda different to what she's been writing for her album"

Elena felt her blood boiled. _How could he? He dare to practically want to tell the story how Diva I was to everyone._

"Really?" her father cocked his head to Elena, "What's the different, Elena?"

She was quiet at first thinking about a way to make the reason make sense, "Well, uh, that song is different because that's about me. About my life and how I wanted to everyone to just treat me like an ordinary girl, not some famous popstar"

Nice save, Damon thought mockingly.

"And you're gonna put it in your next album?"

"I don't know, I have to ask Tyler about that"

"Well, you should ask him soon. We haven't heard it but you already have a fan for this song" Isobel let out a genuine chuckle.

She muttered something like 'okay' before headed off to her room to write how jerk Damon could be.

After two hours and it was almost dinner time, her mother called her.

"'Lena, could you make us dinner while me and your dad take a rest for a while?"

"Mom, you know I can't cook. No Gilbert women can cook" she whined.

"I beg to differ, " Isobel put her hand on her chest as if she offend her, "I make the best chili in Mystic Falls"

"Fine, but don't blame me if I burn down the house"

"Damon, dear, you should have dinner with us"

Elena almost got a heart attack. She didn't even realized Damon's still in the same room as her. And her parents, they weren't a biggest fan of a guy who Elena brought home to meet them. Even though technically she didn't bring Damon home to meet her parents.

"Oh if you insist, Isobel " he gave Isobel a charming smile before she and her husband retire to their room.

And they calls each other in a first name basis? How much did I miss?, Elena thought.

"Well done, Damon. You won my parents hearts"

"And you said that as if it was a bad thing. Besides, I think your dad dislike me"

"Finally, a sane person who agreed with me" she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh please, just give me one day and he's in Team Damon for sure" he said confidently.

"Cocky, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes as she prepared to make mac and cheese.

"Very much" she could sense his smirk following her every action. "You know, you said you can't cook, so why don't I help you?"

"And why would I want a help from you? You probably have many germs just like little kid who's just playing with worms"

"You wound me, "he pouted, "Think of it like a truce gift"

"Truce?" she turned around to meet his serious look.

"Yes, I realized I misjudge you when we first met. And I said things I didn't have to say... and did things to hurt you" he waited for Elena to accept his kind of apology.

"That's the best thing you can do?" she smirked.

"That's the best thing you can_ get_" he muttered.

"Why don't you just say 'I'm sorry'? It'll be more concise and clear"

"I have to do something really bad to someone before they deserve my 'I'm sorry'"

"Never thought you can be so modest" she said sarcastically then got back to cook the mac and cheese.

"Look, do you want my help or not?" he asked desperately.

"Okay okay, you cook all of this. I'll watch you, maybe I can learn a few things"

He rubbed his palms as he grinning to her, "Watch and learn"

He was halfway through his cooking when she tasted the mac and cheese. And dang! It tasted so good.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Salvatore, it's Italian. I didn't have to learn. My family practically chefs" he said proudly.

"Someday your cockiness gonna get you killed" she muttered softly so he couldn't listen.

* * *

The dinner went smoothly for Damon. Isobel's been nothing but a perfect hostess and she was so nice to him. Jeremy was fine, when he thought he would dislike him just like his father did, he asked Damon to play video games with him. Although sometimes he cringed everytime Damon gave his opinions about things.

"Her 'Call Me Maybe' song may boring but she's kinda hot" Jeremy said.

"Nah, I think she just have to use braces"

"Aw! Don't let Elena hear you, man. She knew Carly" Jeremy chuckled.

"And you think I'm afraid of your sister? She'll be crying for help before she got a chance to retort me. And what's she gonna use to protect herself? Her perfectly manicure nails? Or her tons of_ Elenators_?" he said mockingly.

"Hey, that's my sister you talking about" Jeremy slap his arms.

"You got claws, lil Gilbert. Never thought you had it in you" he smirked.

"You dick" he shook his head.

"Well, look at the time, I should go" he got up, "Tell your parents good night for me"

Damon walked down the front door but stop at his pace when he saw Elena talking angrily on the phone.

"Don't turn this on me, Mikayla. You stole my song!" she yelled. Someone on the other end must have been doing something really bad to her.

"Borrow it? Borrow. It? You didn't even credit my name. That song is my song. I wrote it and you stole it... No! How could you say that it was your song?... Stop telling me that is your song... You know what, I'll sue you... Yes, yes I'm gonna show you that I have claws, you soon-to-be-jobless-woman!" she throw her phone to the couch and softly cursing.

"Ouch, I'm sorry for the phone"

"Damon, how long you've been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to see you have _claws_" he smirked.

"Ugh, screw you!" she had her hands running through her brown locks.

"Hey, I thought we had our truce"

"Then you came and ruin it" she shot back.

"Fine, my bad. What was that all about?"

"It's nothing. You wanna go home?"

"Yeah" he went to open the door and she followed him.

"I'm just gonna pretend that was really nothing, anything to help you sleep at night" he smirked.

"Someone stole my song, happy now?" she huffed.

"You should sue them then, tell your producer"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" she said sarcastically.

"For what it's worth, I hope you can solve the problem without dragging the law and court. You don't want another list to think of" Damon said honestly.

She was taken aback for it, she wasn't expect Damon Salvatore could say honest and sincere words to her.

"Uh, thanks, Damon. And for dinner too"

"You're welcome. I am that awesome, right?" he grinned.

"And, he's back" she shook her head and giggled.

"Thank you for the truce and letting me have dinner with your family. Though I still think that your father and Jeremy could spend a day with me and they'll be open up a Damon Salvatore Fans Club"

She slapped his chest lightly, "How modest of you. Good night Damon"

He went forward and kissed her cheek, "Night, 'Lena"

And that was enough to make her left speechless.

* * *

Damon whistled when he entered the parlour of the used-to-be boarding house.

"Someone's had a good night" Stefan said as he enter the parlour to get some booze.

"That I did" he smiled.

"What did you do?"

"The Gilberts invited me for dinner. And, Elena and I, we called truce"

"Nice, you're one of the_ Elenators_ now?" Stefan asked with a big silly grin on his face.

"It takes more than truce to sign me up for _Elenators_" he said like it was a bad thing.

"Where's my favorite niece?"

"She went to bed early, she played with her friends all day after school. And by the way, she's your only one niece"

"That doesn't mean she's not my favorite" he smirked.

Stefan shook his head and went to the kitchen. He was heading to his bedroom when Rebekah called him.

"Damon! I just wanted to let you know, that Andie, Rose and Katherine gonna stay here for the rest of the summer. They're coming tomorrow"

"Those obsessed girls you called friends?" Damon asked with wide-eyes. He was not a fan of Rebekah's friends. Somehow they always got a way into him.

"At least I have friends" she mocked.

"A bunch of obssesed dirls who can't keep their hands off of me are not a good friend. Just wait until they find a way to get Stefan"

"Watch it, Stefan would never do that" with that she left.

For Damon, Andie, Rose, and Katherine were bacteria that should be avoided and one thing that made him shudder's because they obsessed with him. They always find a way, even if it cheat, to get into his pants. He was glad at first but then they compete each other to get him and he had enough.

And now they wanted to stay under the same roof as him for the rest of the summer, which meant two months long.

This was definitely hell for him.

* * *

"He apologized, and then he ate dinner with us"

"'_Dinner with us'? You had dinner with Damon'Fucking' Salvatore?"_ Caroline high pitched voice came through Elena's ear.

"Yes, now stop screaming. It was just a dinner. And why did Bonnie and you use 'Fucking' in the middle of his name?"

"_Just a dinner? Yeah, right"_ she scoffed, _"That's because you hated him. We're just being a supportive friends"_

"Come on, let's not talk about it while I have major problem. Mikayla Riders stole my song" she blurted out.

"_Mikayla Riders? The Redhead Slut Mikayla? How dare she!"_ she sounded surprised and angry at the same time.

"I know right, anyway I told Tyler about it and he'll talk to her manager. I wanted to sue her you know, but then Damon said we should resolve the issue amicably" she sighed then plopped down on her couch.

_"Wait, what? Damon said? He knew?"_

"I told him last night, he found away to make me say it" she said carefully, not wanting to hear all the don't-let-stranger-know-your-problems speech from Caroline.

"_You told him first before me? I thought we were bestfriend" _Caroline sniffed.

"Wait, you mad because I told him first?"

"_Well, not mad, just a little bit upset"_

"You are so childish" Elena shook her head, giggling.

"Ah, I am not! I can tie my own shoe when I was five. Five years old, Elena"

"Fine, fine, I'll make it up to you when we meet after this summer. So how are you?"

"_I'm great. Klaus have been the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. The first day of my vacation he took me to the beach. We rented a beach house for four days. And all I could think of was sex, sex and sex"_ she said happily.

"Uh, I don't wanna know the details" Elena cringed.

"_Your loss then. So, you want to come here sometimes?"_

Caroline and Bonnie stayed in New York since they were both orphan and didn't have any siblings in Mystic Falls.

"Care, the point of vacation and holiday is I have days off. No working, no writing, just relax with my family"

"_But we'll be not working, we can go to shopping. There's this new shop called Sundown and they have dresses and shoes to die for"_ Once Caroline talked about shopping she would never stop.

"I guess I'll be there some other time then. I have to pick up some groceries. Talk to you later?"

"_Sure, love you, Leens"_ She ended up the line and shove her phone into her jeans pocket and grab her car keys.

"Mom, I'll be at the groceries store!" She yelled so her mom could hear.

"Okay! Don't forget to buy pasta for dinner" her mother yelled back.

* * *

Damon was picking up some romaine lettuce and croutons for Caesar Salad when someone tap her shoulder. Not just someone, but one of The Obsessed Sisters.

"Damon, honey, we don't need cheese for Caesar Salad, do we?" Andie purred beside him.

"Andie, sweetheart, we really need the parmesan cheese for it" he used his fake happy voice.

"Oh," she pouted, "But cheese will make me fat, don't you think girls?" she turned to see her sisters . Both Rose and Katherine were too busy looking at the dead octopuses so they just nodded their heads.

"So, don't add the cheese. Kiara loves cheese so I'll use it" Damon walked away from Andie quickly but she followed him fast.

"Oh oh, buy that Mas Romanée wine. The bottle's so cute" Andie picked up the red bottle and giving it to Damon.

"Nope, not this one. Name your booze and I'll give it to you, but not this one. It's too... Girly" he cringed.

"Well duh, I am a girl" she rolled her eyes but put back down the bottle.

"Damon! We've been looking for you" Rose said as she planted a wet kiss on Damon's cheek. He froze then wiped her saliva from his face.

"Not my fault you've been dumbstruck by those dead octopus" he smirked.

"Now you're just being mean" Katherine stomped her feet then linking her arms with Damon's. He was clearly looking uncomfortable and trying to let go of her hand, but she was too strong. _She is stronger that last year, someone's been going to the gym._

The Obsessed Sisters, Damon liked to call the that, arrived earlier that he was expected, even than Rebekah expected. They came at midnight in their expensive dresses and brand new Chanel bags. The eldest was Katherine Pierce, 26 years old, she was a blonde girl with long suntan legs and bue eyes. Rose Pierce, 24 years old, was the second daughter, she was a brunette with pixie cut and brown eyes. The last, and the most annoying, was Andie Pierce, 22 years old, she was the one you called dumb blonde. Damon didn't have no idea she would got a job as a reporter.

"So, Damon, how about a private dinner just for the two of us tomorrow night?" Kathrine asked with seductive look in her eyes.

"I've got work to do" he reply as he strolled down the refreshment section.

"It's summer, you're students would be fine"

"Who says about being busy handling my students?"

"Then what kind of work?"

Before he even got a chance to reply he heard both Rose' and Andie's dramatic gasps.

"That is Elena Gilbert!" They both said in unison.

Damon turned around and found the woman he's been missing yet the one he thought as the most annoying person in the world.

* * *

Elena found the refreshment section. Her mother just texted she needed milk for Jeremy's broken bone. She thought that kinda weird but she buy it anyway.

Much in her surprise she saw Damon with a tall blonde, she could mistaken her as one of the Tyra Banks's models, clinging to him. And other 2 girls next to them with wide-eyed as if they seeing a ghost.

"Damon? You do groceries?" she amused.

"No, Stefan forced me" he scoffed.

"Oh and what lovely ladies you have there"

"These are not ladies" Damon whispered as he took a step forward to Elena. The Obsessed Sisters followed him and slap him lightly when they heard that, "Ouch! That actually hurt"

"Because you hurt us first" Katherine said, "Now this is what I call revenge"

She launched herself to Damon and pressed their body tightly before she close the gap and kiss him hotly. Rose and Andie had their mouth open and trying to let go of them.

While Elena, poor thing Elena, she watched as the man who's been the most annoying man she'd ever met yet the man she always wanted to see, got his lips attack with a red lipstick.

* * *

**Enjoy chapter 4! I'm sorry if there's any mistaken and typos.**

**Leave me a review, will you? :)**

**Happy New Year 2013 for all of you my beautiful readers! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : On My Mind

**Chapter 5: On My Mind**

_"Elena! Wait up!" Elena stopped at her pace when Tyler's voice came to her ears._

_"What? I'm in a hurry, can we talk later?" she pled._

_"What? No, you should be in your dressing room. Now. You're on in two hours" he said quickly._

_"Can't it wait? I promise you I'll be back soon"_

_"No, 'Lena, you can't turn down your fans. They've been waiting for you since five in the morning" Tyler's voice rose an octave._

_"Ty, please" she pled as her sweat streaming down her face._

_"No, 'Lena, you can't be late. This is a big show and you know it"_

_"But Damon –"_

_"So, you're gonna go after him?" he asked._

_"That's the plan. Now can you please let me go? I'll be back soon, I promise"_

_"No can do, sis. Please, I'm begging you. He'll still be at the airport but your fans would be gone if you blew this one up"_

_"Tyler! Are you even hearing yourself right now?" she retorted with her both hands up in the air. "You were the one who's been telling me to keep searching for my true happiness. Well, I'm on my way to pick it up but here you are acting like a strict producer even though right now I need you as my best friend!"_

_"Elena, go to the dressing room. Now" he sighed._

_"I hate you! And in case you can't tell, we're over, as friends" she walked away, groaning and kicking everything that's on her way as her tears keep flowing from her brown eyes._

* * *

"Elena wait!" Damon yelled her name for the past ten minutes before she exit the groceries store with two big paper bags in her hands.

"What?" she spun around and face him.

"I've been calling you, didn't you listen?" he huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I think those fake Barbies that had been clinging to you need more of your attention than I do"

"You're jealous" he stated as he smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"You are jealous when Kat kissed me and now you're jealous because I've been surrounded by three beautiful girls" his grin got wider.

She stomped her feet before turning back and leave him, "You're insufferable"

"Wait wait, okay I'm sorry" he garb her arms softly, "I'll explain everything"

"You don't need to explain, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or something" she muttered.

"No, but I _want_ to, please" he narrowed his bright blue eyes his lips curled into a soft smile.

"Fine, five minutes"

"Okay, Katherine, Andie, and Rose were obsessed with me. They always get their ways with me, they compete for me like I'm some a prize to them. I love ladies attention of course, but I hate being like that. I told them over and over again to do not ever compete for me, well, they're just as stubborn as you are, so you get it," she let out a chuckle at how fast he was talking, "and Katherine some kind of their leader, so she do things when she feel like it. And she kissed me because she feel intimidated by you. But I can promise you that there is nothing's going on between me and them" he finished his explanation.

"She intimidated by me? Yeah, right" she scoffed.

"What? It was true"

"She's the one with that body. People could mistaken her as one of the Victoria Secret's model. _I_ should be the one who feel intimidated" her forefinger pointed at her chest.

"Well, Elena, in case you didn't know, you're the one with fame, money, and beauty"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she blushed.

"Of course you are" he said softly.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile, "You finished?"

"With what?"

"Your explanation, you stupid" she rolled her eyes.

"Someone's waking at the wrong side of the bed this morning, and yes, I am finished"

"Good" she fished out her car keys and put her groceries on the passenger seat before she climb into the driver's seat.

"Wait, what about us? Are we good?" he hold his breath, waiting for her answer.

"We're great._ Adios_, Damon" she smiled them drove back to her home left Damon on his spot.

* * *

When Damon and his three followers got back to the house, Kiara asked him to play with her so he was grateful he can get away from The Three Musketeers.

"You look happy" Kiara said as she pour down his tea.

"Well, aren't you quiet an observant" he smirked.

"Come on, Uncle D, tell me" she said, widened her clear green eyes.

"And what will I get if I tell you?"

"I'll give you more tea. More tea than I give to Mrs. Beary and Mr. Dumbo" she showed her pearlie white teeth.

"Okay, then. I met a girl"

"We all know everything starts with a beautiful girl, Uncle D" she rolled her eyes, "Tell me more about her"

He sipped his tea before he answered, "Her name is Elena Gilbert, she's – "

"Elena Gilbert? The Elena Gilbert?!" she gasped, almost spill her tea.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"My mommy love her songs. Sometime we listen to her songs together. Mommy said someday I'll be just like her. Nice, beautiful, and talented"

"You are beautiful, sweetie" he pinched her chubby cheek softly.

"Continue, tell me, Uncle D" she said excitedly.

"Well, at first I didn't like her. She's... different, bad different. But then I got to know her and now, she's always running around in my head" he said breathlessly.

"Can someone get into your head, Uncle D? Doesn't she big enough to get inside of your head?" Kiara asked curiously.

He let out a laugh before picking her up and placed her on his lap, "Of course no. What I meant is that, I can't seem to get her out of my head. She dominates my mind"

"Oh oh! You love her!" she stated gleefully.

"What?"

"My mommy told me a story that a prince fell for his princess because he couldn't get her out of his head" she smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Yes! Does that mean I can get Elena Gilbert as my auntie?"

"No, Kiara. You listened too much fairytale" he shook his head. "Real life is so much different that the stories you've been read or hear. Someday you'll get it" _At least not yet._

* * *

"What's with the face?" Jeremy asked as Elena bring his dinner to his room.

"What face?"

"That I-met-a-guy-and-he's-cute-I-like-him face" he grinned as she laid his food on a tray on his lap. She sat down beside him and watched his brother eating.

"You've been spending too much time watching girl movies" she giggled.

"No, I'm not, sometimes Bonnie called. And I played my new brand new Xbox Kinect. Thanks, by the way"

She nodded, and they fell into silence before she said, "You're right, I met a guy"

"Oh what's him name? Is he hot?" Jeremy used his high-pitched voice just like Caroline's.

"Ha ha funny," she rolled her eyes, "I know I shouldn't have tell you"

"Come on, I'm just messing with you. I'm all that you got. It's absurd to tell this kinda thing to mom and dad, right?"

She sighed, "It's Damon" she buried her face in his pillow.

"Damon? Damon 'Dick' Salvatore?" Jeremy almost spit out his food.

"He's not... he's not that bad, Jer"

"Yeah, but I can tell that he's a womanizer"

"You don't know him, you just met him once"

"And aren't everyone has teaching you about first impression is really important? One thing for sure, he'll never get my vote" he put the food tray on the nightstand. Elena hugged one of his pillow tight to her chest.

"Give him a chance" she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because he's been on my mind since the last time I saw him"

"And when was it?" he frowned, glared at his sister.

"When I went to the groceries store"

"You definitely have a crush on him" Jeremy yelled. She couldn't quiet place whether it's a good yell or a bad yell.

"I am not crushing on him! Ugh, I shouldn't have tell you this. I really need my girls" she groaned as she went out of his room.

"Elena and Damon sitting on a tree - !" Jeremy sing-songed as she stopped at her pace, grab one of his CD on the desk and throw it at him, "OW!"

* * *

Katherine was removing her make-up when Rebekah entered their room.

"So, how did the groceries shopping go?" she sat on the bed while Andie was typing on her laptop and Rose was showering in the bathroom.

"It went well" she answered, "I kissed him"

"You kissed Damon?" Rebekah asked, grinning. But she couldn't help but to feel kind of bad since he was her brother-in-law and even though sometimes he was such an ass, Damon was a great uncle to Kiara.

"I did, in front of Elena Gilbert. I could tell that she was into him"

"Elena? You met her?" she frowned.

"Yes, I wanted to ask for her autograph but Kat forbid me" Andie looked up from her laptop and pouted.

"Because she was about to steal my man"

"Damon is not your man" Rose stepped out of the bathroom wearing her pink night gown.

"Yes he is, I was born first, you should do as I told"

Andie and Rose were mocking her sister but what Rebekah concern right now was Elena.

"How did you meet Elena?"

"She was groceries shopping too. And when I kissed Damon, her face turned red then she ran for the hills. Damon kept calling her name though. I didn't care as long as I already had a taste" Katherine giggling as she stood up.

"Have you met Elena?" Rose asked.

"I did actually, and she was so nice"

"Oh please, she's an entertainer, she shot many video music and commercials. She's a drama queen" Katherine rolled her eyes dramatically as she laid herself down on the bed.

"I think she's sincere. She's not a drama queen and she's so talented" Rebekah felt the need to defend the girl she just met once.

"Bex, you are so gullible"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes as she went to the door, "At least she's not a whore like, well, almost everyone in this room"

The Pierce sisters had their mouth open because Rebekah's words. They couldn't believe they friend could say that to them. Rebekah was practically family. And before she married Stefan, she was one of _them_.

* * *

"Hi"

"Damon?"

Damon was standing right in front of Elena with his left hand on his back, like he was hiding something.

Damon has been thinking about it. About everything. And he came into a conclusion. He wanted Elena. He didn't care about the rumors telling that she's only use a fool man to create a new hit song. He decided to chase her, after 'the talk' he had with Kiara. She somehow opened his eyes, in a weird way, that when it's real you can't walk away. And he knew that his feelings for Elena is real. It's not love, at least not yet. But he felt the chemistry between them and the attraction.

"This is for you, I don't know what kind of flower do you like, but yeah" he gave her a single pink rose.

"I've never pegged you as a cheesy guy, but thank you. It's lovely" she took it and smell the freshly scent of the rose.

"I'm usually not" he frowned to himself. _When did I turn into a cheesy guy?_

"Well, come on in. My parents not home, they took Jeremy to get a scan for his leg"

They sure did feel the awkwardness but he shook his head, took a deep breath and let out everything he wanted to say to her, "Will you go out with me?"

Elena was sure Damon's brain been taken by some foreign alien because the Damon that she knew would never ask her to a date. Let alone the flower.

"Come again?"

"Will you go out with me today?" he repeated. He didn't usually a nervous guy when it came to a girl, but he didn't know why he turned into this guy when it came to a specific woman, _Elena_.

"I can't" she sighed, "Tyler expect me to come to his house for listening to my new songs for my new album. Unless, you wanna come?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, you're a _dear_ friend, Damon" she teased.

"I'm your dear friend now,_ Miss Diva_?" he teased back.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. as far as I know, I'm not a Diva anymore"

"Agree. You changed" he said softly.

"You noticed?" her doe eyes widened.

"Please, I have to be blind and deaf to not notice that" he chuckled.

"Thanks" she blushed, "I'm gonna go change first, won't be long"

She went upstairs then close her bedroom door, trying to steadying her frantic heartbeat. When she was around him, her heartbeat have its own brain. They would go frantic, and the thud was loud enough for her to hear it. She just hoped Damon would never hear it.

She went to her closet, _what outfit would make me good enough for Damon?_

She chose her flowery green knee-length summer dress and her white flat shoes. She made a loose bun and put a light make-up on her face. She spray some perfume, "Ready"

She went downstairs, and Damon's been waiting in the exact same spot when she left him ten minutes ago.

"Took you short enough to – You look amazing" he said breathlessly as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Her face reddened at the gesture.

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

"We shall" he extended his arms to her and she linked her arms with his.

"Tyler's house not that far away, you don't mind walking, right?" she asked as she shove the key to her dress pocket.

"Not at all, but I've never think of you as a walking kinda girl" he mimicked her words from earlier.

"Really? Because it's the only place I feel safe to walk without the paparazzi following me around"

"You didn't like that kind of attention?"

"It's not that, it's just... sometimes I need time for myself and they couldn't give it to me. It's one of the consequences I know, but can't they give me a little privacy?" she sighed.

"If I were you, I'd be upset too. But, you've signed the deal. The paparazzis are come with the package" he offered her a small smiled.

"I know" she smiled. "So, do you know who Tyler is?"

"No, is there something I should know about him? Is he one of your ex-boyfriend?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, he's not. He's my best friend slash producer. And he is the mayor's son"

"He's Lockwood?" his tone changed.

"Yeah, why?" she forced him to stopped at his pace.

"Nothing"

"Come on, tell me"

"You do remind me of my six years old niece" he chuckled a bit.

"What? Cute and funny?" she smiled widely.

"No, stubborn and annoying"

She slapped him lightly on the arms, "You jerk! Tell me. Now" she demanded.

"Before my family moved to Italy, we lived here for six months. Stefan was bullied every now and then, and guess who bullied him?" he asked dryly.

"Tyler" she answered fast.

"Yep," they continued to walk, "I punched the guy everytime Stefan came home with black eyes"

"Tyler was a jock, but he changed. He's not much of a bully now"

"Yeah, but it still weird to come to his house"

"Hey, you have me to protect you" she smiled and without her knowing, Damon's heart warmed at her words.

* * *

"Elena, come on in" Carol Lockwood opened the door and let them in.

"This is Damon" Damon shook Carol's hand and give her his charming smile. Of course that caused her blush.

"Tyler's waiting in the backyard. I'm just gonna go and leave you to work" she went upstairs and they went to the backyard.

"Hey Ty" I greeted when I saw him sipping his drink.

"Hey, 'Lena" he said, eyeing Damon.

She cleared her throat, "It's Damon, Ty. Damon, meet Tyler"

"Nice to meet you, dude"

"Likewise, _dude_" he smirked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before turned his eyes to Elena, "Got a new song yet?"

"Yes, I wrote it last night"

She picked up the acoustic guitar when Tyler stop her.

"Wait, Damon, you can't get this song leaked, you hear me"

Damon got his hand in the air, "Scouts honour"

"Okay, here we go" she said as she started to sing.

**I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind**

**The moment that we met, I didn't know yet**  
**That I was looking at a face I'll never forget**  
**Cause I, I can't get you off my mind**

**I can't get you off my mind**  
**Give me the chance to love you**  
**I'll tell you the only reason why**  
**Cause you are on my mind**  
**I want to know you feel it**  
**What do you see when you close your eyes**  
**Cause you are on my mind**

Elena felt Damon's been looking at her through his mesmerizing blue eyes. That kinda made her uncomfortable but she still continue to sing as she looked straight into his eyes.

**I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe and I  
I want to be there to help you fly**

**Oh, the longer that I wait**  
**The more that I'm afraid**  
**That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away**  
**Cause I, I finally realized,**  
**That I can't get you off my mind**

**Give me the chance to love you**  
**I'll tell you the only reason why**  
**Cause you are on my mind**  
**I want to know you feel it**  
**What do you see when you close your eyes**  
**Cause you are on my mind**

**Boy, I can't live without you**  
**I can't think straight without you, now**  
**So tell me what should I do**  
**If I can't get you off my mind**

**Give me the chance to love you**  
**I'll tell you the only reason why**  
**Cause you are on my mind**

**I gotta know you feel it**  
**What do you see when you close your eyes**  
**Cause you are on my mind**  
**You're on my mind**  
**You're on my mind all day and night, oh**  
**Cause you are on my mind**

Elena finished her song, Tyler and Damon cheered like a five years old who just got back their balloons.

"That's a great song after I Knew You Were Trouble!" Tyler cheered as he fished out his phone, "I'm gonna make sure you got that recorded"

* * *

"Thank you for join me today. It's fun to know I'm not going there alone. And I'm right, Tyler didn't even remember you or Stefan"

They finished their sorta date and now they were standing on her porch.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. And you're welcome" he took her hands and kissed it.

"And that song is actually, a great song" he added.

"I've got one more question though, how could you get away from the Three Musketeers?"

"The other thing they obsessed beside me is, shopping. Rebekah took them" he shrugged.

"Rebekah?" she felt like she heard that name before.

"Yes, Stefan's wife. Blonde, tall, blue eyes. Typical"

"Oh, I met her in the park one time"

"Yes, she told me" he grinned.

"She's nice"

"And she happened to be your fan. Apparently, she infected her daughter, Kiara, to be an _Elenators_"

"Really?" her face lit up, "I should meet them someday! That would be really cool"

He nodded and smiling when he saw her cute face. After a while, he bent down to kiss those luscious lips, before she put her forefinger over his lips.

"I don't kiss my date in first date" she smiled sheepily.

"Poor me" he pouted.

"But there's a chance for second date" his face suddenly lit up and there's a twinkle in his blue eyes made Elena want to pinch his adorable face.

"Good night Damon" she kissed his cheek, and Damon felt his face reddened like a school girl.

"Good night, 'Lena"

* * *

**Here it is, enjoy you beautiful people!**

**The song is On My Mind by Cody Simpson :) It's a great song and really fit for the chapter.**

**Tomorrow school starts and I can't promise you that I'll be able to update faster as usual. I'm sorry.**

**One more thing, is anyone of you interested to be my pre-reader? I mean, English is not my first language and I kinda need you who can speak English fluently to read the upcoming chapter before I post it :D  
**

**You know the drill, leave me your thoughts ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sing Me A Lullaby

**Thank you for your reviews :) it means a lot.  
**

**And I'm still searching for a pre-reader. Anyone? Help a dear friend, would you? ;)  
**

**Enjoy chapter 6!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Sing Me A Lullaby**

_"Daddy!" Emily ran to her father and he picked her up gently as he kissed her cheek and murmured something like 'where have you been?'_

_Damon stood up and walked toward the little family reunion, "She found me crying, then we both went to the security"_

_"He's right, daddy. He's so nice to me" she gave him a wide smile, showing her perfectly white teeth._

_"Thank you so much, Mr..."_

_"Salvatore. It's Damon Salvatore" he said flatly. Somehow his own name that rolled off his tongue remind him of the first day they met. In an airport, _she_ was wearing her grey coat with black sunglasses and_ she_ let her long straight hair covered her back._

_"Then , thank you. I'm Logan Jensen"_

_He shook his hand and gave him a tight nod._

_"Well, we should be going if we want to meet your mom now, sweety. Say bye to Mr. Salvatore" Logan put down his daughter and Emily rushed to hug Damon's side._

_"Thanks, Damon," she smiled, "I really hope you'll get your girl back. I'll pray for you every night" she promised._

_He was dumbstruck even when the Jensen's was out of his sight. How could one little girl say those thoughtful words to him when he didn't know what's going to happen between him and Elena._

Elena._ The girl he'd ever really loved. The one who stubbornly and bravely stole his heart.  
_

_He let out a heavy sigh before he dragged his suitcase to one of the vending machine. _I really need strong caffeine.

_"Damon!" those familiar voices unison together. _Caroline and Bonnie.

* * *

A week after their unusual date Elena and Damon gotten closer when they even never planning on it. She would call him when her dad had a shift in the hospital, and her mom left her alone for the flowers shop, Jeremy was still cope up in his room with him Xbox Kinect. He'd been gladly to take the invitation and went to her house.

"Took you long enough" she opened her door and let Damon in.

"Rose was crying because Andie flying back home for her job. And that was not pretty. Katherine was just sitting there reading her magazine like nothing happened" he complained.

They were sitting on the couch when Damon wrapped his arms around her. She didn't mind. In fact she felt safe, like he would always protect her.

"Why?"

"Rose and Andie were close. They always are. I remember Rose said, quote, 'Don't leave me in this shitty home without a private pool alone, Andie'" he let out a high-pitched voice which she's sure that was supposed to be Rose's, "Rebekah looked really ready to kill her at that moment"

She chuckled, "You seem to enjoyed it"

"I did, I can't even make Rebekah that angry no matter what I'd do" he chuckled with her.

"I think you give her hard times, occasionally"

"That's what brother-in-law do, honey" he singsonged.

"Poor Rebekah. I wonder when will she kicked you out" she rolled her eyes.

"She would never kick me out, she loves me inside"

"Yeah, deep, deep inside" she giggled.

Damon loved hearing her giggling. Somehow it made him feel so alive for bring that giggle out from her.

"So, how about Mikayla?"

"Ugh, don't remind me" she whined, "She keeps saying that the song was hers. But Tyler have the video of me singing the song acoustically, and there's an exact date. So whenever I throw this case to the court, I'm sure I'll win"

"I told you, you don't want this thing out of the bag"

"But she's so frustrating" she pouted and folded her arms on her chest.

"Then don't let her win. She wants to make you think about this so you can't write another hit" Damon reasoned.

"You think so?" she looked up to him with her big doe eyes.

"Yep," he popped the 'p'. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pasta!" she exclaimed gleefully. The thing with Mikayla suddenly forgotten.

"Carbonara?"

She nodded happily and led him to the kitchen.

"Now sit here and let a professional work" he ordered.

"Aye aye Capt'n" she gave him her thumbs up.

* * *

"Where's your _friends_?" Elena asked when she notice Kathrine and Rose weren't there.

"Shopping as usual. It's like their habit you know. I used to be like them before I met Stefan. He kinda changed my whole perspective of life" she sighed as she eyed her husband lovingly.

"You're lucky you have him"

"Honey, he's the lucky one"

They both laughed and shook their heads.

"You seem awfully close to Damon lately" Rebekah stated as they sat underneath a big tree watching closely at Kiara playing swing with Stefan and Damon.

"I wonder why"

"Come on, he's an ass" she rolled her eyes.

"He may be an ass, but he's so nice to me" she sighed.

"Uh oh don't give me that sigh" Rebekah widened her eyes.

"What sigh?" she looked at her friend with puzzled look.

"The I-have-a-crush-at-him sigh. I'm so familiar with that sigh"

"That's not that kind of sigh" she chuckled.

"Really? Then tell me why you look at him right now as if he already saved the world from the Mayan's prophecy?"

"The Mayan's prophecy is so outdated" she shook her head.

"But I still think you have a crush on Damon anyway"

They both giggling when Elena heard the clicking sound from everywhere.

"God, paparazzi! Go get Kiara back to the house! I'll distract them"

Then as if on cue, bunch of paparazzi's have Elena surrounded by their cameras and lights. Rebekah do as she told and took her daughter home, while Stefan and Damon ran to Elena, forcing the crowd of paparazzi to make a way out for them.

_"Elena, who are they?"_

_"Is the guys your new boyfriend target?"_

_"What do you think about the song-stealing?"_

"Uh, guys I need you to make a room please" Elena stuttered.

The paparazzi seems didn't care at her request and they kept asking more question. She wasn't familiar with this bunch of people around her since she always had her bodyguards guarding her around.

Someone grab her arms and force her to get out of the crowd. It wasn't gentle so she felt a little bit hurt but she was thankful to whoever it is.

"Let her have some privacy" Damon's firm voice came through her ears and she was glad Damon was the one who grab her hand. Stefan was there to blocking people to snap a picture and get near Elena and Damon as they walked so closely hand in hand to Damon's blue Camaro.

She slid into the passenger seat as Damon looking for his key. Stefan sat down into the back seat not long after Damon turned on the car engine.

He was desperately and with enough bravery to honked the horn loudly in the middle of the day where many kids playing in the park.

Fifteen minutes later they finally got out of the crowd and Damon drove fast to the boarding house. He looked closely at the rear view mirror for any paparazzi and still focus at the road in front of him at the same time.

The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of trip back home. Ten minutes later they got to the boarding house. Elena stepped inside and was truck by its beauty. It was Victorian house at least made in late eighties. Tall pillars and old paintings were hanging on the wall. Many pictures of Kiara, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon were on the living room desk. The house was dominates by brown and red, it seemed so antique yet expensive.

"It's a wonderful house," she muttered, "Damon?" she turned to see Damon was so lost in his thoughts while Stefan went to Kiara's bedroom.

She patted his shoulder gently made him snapped from his deep thoughts, "What?"

"Nice house you got here" she tried to break the ice.

"Thanks. It's Stefan's actually. I gave the my side of the house to him when Kiara was born"

She nodded, didn't know what to respond. "Are you okay?"

"Do you expect me to be okay after what happened? I don't blame you, Elena, just so you know that. But that makes a bad memory for Kiara. And I'd never think for a second in my life I would surrounded by so many people with cameras and recorder tapes" he said flatly.

"She was bullied you know. The girls in her school said she's a weird girl living in the haunted house. And what do you think when the girls see her face plasters on the magazines and tabloids as a little kid playing at the park with Elena Gilbert?" he continued.

She stayed quiet, didn't know what to do and say. She was surprised by the fact that Kiara was bullied. She wasn't weird, she was the most adorable kid she'd ever seen.

And after Damon told her that, she felt nothing but guilty washed off her.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't know" she finally had the courage to say that.

"Of course you don't," he scoffed, "But I should have been more careful to ask you next time we go to the park"

She felt like a freight train hit her hard when she heard that. She thought, basically Damon would want nothing to do with me anymore.

"You want me to stay away from you?" she choked.

"What?" he hissed as he move closer to her.

"You want me to stay away from you and your family so you have your peace of mind back?"

"That's not what I said. I said, I should have been more careful next time I asked Kiara to the park with you in case there would be more paparazzi" he said softly.

"Oh, " she blinked, "Next time, I promise you I hire bodyguards when we take Kiara out for the day" she promised.

"You would do that?"

"I would do anything to keep my little adorable friend by my side" _And his uncle too._

* * *

"Hey"

Elena entered Kiara's full of pink and purple room and she was her curled up with her pink Piglet blanket on the bed.

"Hi, 'Lena"

She walked towards the bed and sit on the edge as she stroked her delicate cheek.

"I'm sorry we have to cut short your playtime with your daddy and Uncle D today. I'm really sorry" she bent down to kiss her little hands.

"It's okay," she smiled, "It's not everyday I got to spend the day with Elena Gilbert the Famous Popstar"

"Right now, I'm your Elena, "she smiled back and pinched her cheek softly, "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I want you to be happy"

"Anything?" her eyes lit up and Elena's heart flutter at the sight.

"Anything" she confirmed.

"Sing to me please. Mommy always read me storied because she's good at it. You are good at singing, so sing me a song please"

She looked up to her with her big green eyes, and how could Elena say no?

"Okay, I can do that"

**Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**  
**Our cottage vale is deep**  
**The little lamb is on the green**  
**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**  
**Sleep, baby, sleep**  
**Sleep, baby, sleep**

"Thanks, Elena" her eyes started to close as Elena kissed her forehead.

She sat down still for a while before she was sure she's already asleep and went to the door.

She stopped at her pace when she heard a little voice talked, "I'll be happy if you can be my Auntie"

* * *

"She's sleeping already?"

"I guess she was beyond tired" she sighed and flopped down next to Damon and he instinctively put his arms around her and she snuggled deeper.

"Thanks, she'll be happy in the morning if she found out Elena Gilbert sang her a lullaby" he smirked.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "You heard too?"

"And I bet Stefan and Barbie heard it too since I can't hear movements from their room"

"Ohhh, I was really trying to be quiet"

"That's okay, it's not that bad" he said playfully.

"You want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"No, let me stay like this for a while, can you?"

"That I can do" she planted a soft kiss to her crown, make her heart even more at ease.

"What else did you hear?"

"You pegged me to be an eavesdropper? You hurt me" he let out a fake gasp then pouted slightly.

"Yes, yes I am" she giggled.

"Well, I heard that she'll be happy if you could be her Auntie"

Elena looked up to Damon and flicker at his perfectly sculpted lips and he gaze at hers.

He bent down and capture those slightly pout lips with his and suddenly feel the rush he never felt before. Her lips formed perfectly for his to nibbled on, so he nibbled her lower lips gently asking for an entrance and she happily allowed. Her hands went to touched his toned chest and his hands trailed up to her neck to get more access. She hummed one of her favorite song to his lips which strangely sounds like a perfect lullaby for him.

"Well, isn't this quiet a show" venom in _her_ voice as she shot the happy couple daggers.

* * *

**So, who do you think said that? Rose or Katherine? Or maybe some character I haven't introduce to you all?**

**Leave me your thoughts! :)**

** I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Come With Me

**OHMYGOD  
**

**Did you watch the episode 10 yet? it was the best episode ever in TVD history!  
**

**For anyone of you who haven't watched it, I suggest you skip the Authors Note because it's kinda spoiler ;)  
**

**Finally! we've been waiting for Elena "I Love You, Damon" for four years and it finally happened right in front of our eyes. And I was speechless. And Damon face was priceless, Ian Somerhalder did a really great job, don't you think?  
**

**And Elena said that "It's the most real thing that I've ever felt in my entire life"  
**

**Best line ever, thank you, Julie Plec. DErs can finally let out a relieve sigh. One, two, three... *sighing*  
**

**Oh and I just realized something, about Stefan. He is a real jerk. I've been dying to say that since I saw the interrogation scene with Rebekah.  
**

**And, without a further ado, enjoy chapter 7!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Come With Me**

"_Blondie? Judgy?" He widened his blue eyes and almost drop his black coffee._

"_Still with the nick name? I don't know how you got her good" Caroline muttered under her breath. Bonnie panted, steadying her heart beating after running so fast._

"_What are you doing here?" Damon ignored the blond._

"_Well, someone needs to kick your ass and throw some sense into your unbelievably thick skull"_

"_Okay, I'm just gonna pretend that you didn't say anything worth it" he raised an eyebrow._

"_We're here to prevent you to going away" Bonnie blurted out._

"_Prevent?"_

"_Don't you get it, Damon? Elena loves you. L-O-V-E-S Y-O-U" Caroline spelled slowly._

_Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. Not because Caroline just said that Elena loved him, but because after _all _this time, those love word still affected him good._

"_Uh, hello?" Caroline waved her hand in front of his face._

"_Damon? You okay?"_

_He cleared his throat, "And she ordered you to stop me?"_

"_First, she did not order us anymore, remember the Diva thing? She changed. And second, Let's go!" Caroline took his suitcase away from his hands but stopped when she saw him stood still._

"_Damon, we need to go. You love her, she loves you, you go after her and never let her go. Problem solved" Bonnie pled._

"_It's not that easy" He whispered._

"_Why not?"_

"_How could she loves me when she can't love herself?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Caroline cried out in frustration. Some poeple at the airport stopped and stared at them._

"_She hurt herself. She almost died because she cut herself, her artery a week ago"_

"_What?!" Elena's two best friends yelled in surprise._

"_That bastard came the night after the awards"_

* * *

"I thought you're gonna spend the rest of the summer in Salvatore boarding house" Jeremy teased his big sister as they came downstairs for breakfast

"I thought so too" she whispered.

They sat next to another while Isobel pouring down John his black coffee before he gone to work.

"So, I'll be in New York this weekend. Another school wants me to perform" Elena said.

"Just this weekend?" her dad asked.

"Well, Friday 'til Sunday, so yeah, just this weekend. Why?"

"So, you can take Damon with you?"

She blurted out her cold orange juice, "Elena Sophia Gilbert! I will not clean this up" Isobel yelled.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Come again, dad?"

"I met Damon yesterday, although I had a bad impression with him the first time I saw him, but he's a good guy"

"Okay, did he bribe you or something? You'd never agree on any guy I dated before"

"So, now you're dating him?" Jeremy asked, frowning.

"No," she scowled._ I hope I am though._

"Look, Elena, those guys you were dating before are all tool. They were no gentlemen. And Damon is different. I just want you to be safe for the weekend"

"But I'm not a child anymore. And I can afford international standard bodyguards"

"Okay, now you're bragging. Nobody likes a bragger, 'Lena" Jeremy singsonged and she slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up!" she glared at his brother, "Mom, tell dad I'm not a child anymore"

Isobel threw her a brown rag, "Clean that up and I'll think about it"

She groaned but still did as she told.

"Done, now help me"

"Elena, " Isobel sighed, "I'm with your dad on this one. You can hires as many as bodyguards all you want, I still can't trust them. _We_ trust Damon"

"And for the past two years of me being a _Hollywood Diva_, you didn't trust Rob, Gray, and Mario? Those are the best bodyguards ever, plus I can discuss about shoes with them" she reasoned.

"Well, now is different. Damon will keep you safe from anything, paparazzi, reporters, crazy fans, you name it" Isobel said calmly.

"You just met him once and now he got you all wrapped up in his fingers?" she shook her head.

"No, we just want the best and the safest for you. Now take him or don't go" John said firmly.

"Fine, I will. But I can't promise you if he will say yes" Elena put her dishes away and sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll say yes" Jeremy said, grinning at her.

* * *

Elena was screaming at the top of her lung but muffled by her pillow. She didn't care if her parents or her game addict of a brother could listen.

She let out a heavy sigh before she snatched her phone angrily from the sea full of dirty laundry near the bathroom door. FYI, she threw her phone to the smelly dirty laundry before she screamed.

She hit some numbers on it but groaning again at the same sound that had been greeted her for the past half hour.

_Clearly I can't take your call right now, leave a message if that can make you feel better. _BEEP._  
_

Damon's voice mail has been haunting her since she couldn't get a hold of him.

_Stupid, stupid Damon! Where the hell is he?!_

She tried to call again and she heard his voice mail, again.

"Where are you?" she muttered to herself.

Since Katherine found them attacking each other lips, she kind of forbid her to come to the boarding house. She even threatened to have a strict order from the police. Talked about drama queen.

But Damon said she should listen to her, because Katherine might said stupid things, but she wouldn't think twice to do it. And that was why she spent the last four days in her house, doing nothing. And for her, it was no perfect vacation that she'd dreamed of.

She didn't want to act like a jealous girlfriend, hell, she's not even his girlfriend.

But she felt different compared to when Damon was near her and talked to her. She felt, as cheesy as this will sound, alive when Damon was around her.

Her phone buzzed and she pushed the green button right away, hoping that it was Damon.

"_I've been calling you for the past half hour, Elena. I told you to pick it up when I call you" _Tyler's voice came through her ear.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I've been... busy"

"_With what? New songs I hope"_

"Kind of" she lied.

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you that Mikayla said she's sorry. You should tune in E! News this evening, then call her and say 'Buhbye, bitch'"_ he said happily.

"What? How come?"

"_I kinda blackmailing them, but don't worry I haven't broke any laws"_

"That is a really great news, Ty! Thanks, I'll tune in to E! this evening. Talk to you later"

The first thing that was on her mind is telling Damon. And suddenly Katherine threat was forgotten and that it was just a bluff.

* * *

"_Again, Jelena shippers should be worry because of this one. Selena found walking with angry look on her face after her lunch with her beau, Justin. And then, hot breakout artist Mikayla Riders says she sorry. For what? I guess you know. Coming up next after these commercials" _Giuliana Rancic smiled then the screen turned into Fashion Police sneak peek for next week episode.

Elena went to the boarding house as soon as she got the news. Damon opened up the door and surprised to see her. He told her not to come as long as Katherine was there. Well, we all knew Elena Gilbert is a very stubborn woman.

Luckily, the rest of the Salvatores were at the park and Katherine was shopping, again. She took Rose this time. Rose looked different, as Damon said, she was grieving without Andie around. He hoped they'll be gone soon.

"Well, you can take relieve breath now" Damon said. His hands were around her, holding her close.

She sighed, "Yep, finally"

Elena felt really nervous like she was going to sing for the Obamas in front of billion people in the White House. She was never felt this nervous before. But she had to ask, she did want him to join her for this show.

"So, I wanna ask you something"

"That should be my line, you know to take you out or ask you to move in with me" Damon smirked.

She was taken aback by his statement but then she erased the thought because there is no way Damon was actually going to ask her that.

"I'm serious"

"Okay, spill" he sat up straight and looked at her seriously.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she groaned and looked away. She couldn't help but melting under his gaze with his beautiful blue orbs looking at her with those tension.

"You said you were being serious, well, this is my serious look" he chuckled.

"But don't do that, you make me more nervous"

"Aww, does famous Elena Gilbert nervous now?" he tilted her chin but she kept looking down, "Okay, I'm serious now. What is it you wanna tell me, Elena?"

"Okay, " she exhaled and closed her eyes, "I want you to come with me to New York for the weekend" she blurted out.

She opened her doe eyes just to see Damon blinking and opened his mouth, "Damon?"

"I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm usually the one who asks the girl out"

"Well," she bit her lips nervously, "I guess now is your time got asked out"

He kept quiet and Elena holding her breath. _This is embarrassing._

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll come with you"

Her guard went down and she smiled sweetly at him as she felt the blush crept up, "Thanks"

"Well, in that case..."

He bent down to captured her lips and he could immediately felt her response. She grabbed his dark hair and pulled him closer. They could definitely feel the tension and the rush building around them.

He pulled back to kiss her forehead, "Now I can do that without you slap me after, right?"

She felt the blush crept up again, she let herself smile widely and answered, "Yes, you can"

* * *

"For God's sake, Rose, stop whining!" Katherine groaned when she stopped at her pace and looked back to see her sister carried two big plastic bag with Macy's on it.

"But this is heavy, can you help me?"

"No, I just got my manicure done"

"Andie always helps me" she muttered.

Katherine groaned once again and said, "Fine, go find seats on that café. I'll order us some coffee for your lifeless muscles"

She went to order and Rose happily sat on one of the chairs near the big french windows.

After a while Katherine was back with two coffee in her hands, "Non fat latte for you, _dearest sister_" she smirked.

"Thank you" she took it quickly and drank from.

"Ugh, you're disgusting. Act like a lady, Rose. How many times do I have to tell you?"

She gulped one last time then looked at her big sister sheepily, "I'm sorry"

She cursed once more, "You are no different with that whore Elena"

"You know, I don't get it, why do you hate her so much? She did try to steal Damon away from us but I think she's nice"

"You are so stupid, Rose honey. I believe Damon will only be her next boyfriend target. Don't you read the magazines?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you were the one who use my magazines for picking up poop of your ugly puppy, Kitty. I don't know why you named your dog Kitty" she shook her head.

"Use your brain. Kitty is a short for Katherine. And that weren't magazines. Those were a newspaper for dorks" she sipped her coffee.

"Hey, I happen to like the Science section in that"

"And that makes you a stupid dorks"

They fell into an uncomfortable science, lost in each other thoughts.

"That's it!" Katherine yelled happily as she hold up her left index finger.

"What?" Rose blinked.

"I just know how to make Elena Gilbert go away from Damon and I's perfect picture" she smiled mischievously.

Rose rolled her eyes, _you and Damon's perfect picture? Keep on dreaming, big sis._

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, you'll tell Andie and you know Andie, she can't keep her mouth shut" she said, "Now get your ass off that chair and let's go home"

* * *

"He said yes!" Elena yelled gleefully at the screen that showed Caroline avocado masked face and Bonnie.

They were video chatting up in Elena's room. After she left Damon's house tonight with big grin like idiots, she went to take a shower and immediately invited her best friends for a chat.

"He who?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon. I asked him out! Well, I asked him if he wanted to go with me to New York for the weekend and he said yes" she still couldn't get the grin off her face.

"The Damon 'Fucking' Salvatore?" Caroline widened her big blue eyes ans Bonnie blurted out her hot chocolate.

"Damn it, my hot coco" Bonnie muttered as she left for some tissues and came back after she cleaned the table.

"I repeat, The Damon 'Fucking' Salvatore?" Caroline gasped.

"Yes, now stop adding the Fucking into his middle name from now on"

"But... but you hate him. And we... we hate him too"

She slumped her shoulders and think. Caroline did have a point. And she realized that turns out, Jeremy was right. Hate was a beginning of a love story. _Wait, love?_

"I guess that had changed" she said, blushing.

"Wait, is that blush I see?" Bonnie asked with grin on her face.

"Yes, okay, yes. I like to having him around me and I just couldn't feel right when he's away. And now I really wanna act like loony for wanting to jumping up and down on my bed because he said yes" she let out a soft sigh.

"Look, 'Lena, I get that you like him, but don't you think that it's best if you keep it a secret for a little while? The papz won't let you get away after the last time at the park. And they knew you just broke up with Zach not too long ago" Bonnie said carefully.

"I'm not planning on to tell the paparazzi right away, Bon. I just... I don't know, I've never felt this giddy and happy before. Not even when I was with _him_" she said wryly.

"Okay, let's not talk about past loves anymore" Caroline said, she holding her both hands up.

"Agree, now spill. Have you done anything with him. And I mean, _anything_?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

"Well, we kissed... twice" she confessed softly.

"You did what already? Elena Gilbert you have been the worst best friend in the whole best friend history. You should've told us as soon as that happened" Caroline pouted.

"Well, I thought you didn't wanna know"

"Well, you thought wrong" Bonnie chimed in.

"Now tell us what was it like? Is he a good kisser? Did it involved tongues?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"I don't kiss and tell" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Not fair, I told you everything I did with Klaus and Jeremy told you about him and Bonnie"

"Hey, I'd never asked for you to tell me. And for my brother, he is basically a girl so he does kiss and tell" she laughed.

Caroline was thinking before she said, "True"

"Jeremy is a perfect gentleman, for your information" Bonnie defended.

"Whatever" Elena said as she looked down at her buzzing phone. _1 New Message._

**_She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won_**

**_Good night, m'lady – D_**

She sighed softly, blushing and quickly typed back. Practically forgot about Bonnie and Caroline who were looking at her love sick puppy face with a frown.

**_I bet that was Henry VI. I never thought you were a Shakespeare fan._**

**_Good night, Damon – E_**

She sent it and giddily waiting for his response. Her face lit up when she felt her phone buzzing at the new message.

**_Well, I am an English teacher, my dear ;) - D_**

**_Oh, I should have paid more attention to your personal information then ;) - E  
_**

**_That you should. Ugh, Kiara wants me to read her bedtime story. And Katherine is being a pain in the ass again. HELP! -D  
_**

**_Well, my house is always open for you. But don't blame me if my dad hunt you down with a revolver. He sleeps with it under his pillow just in case -E  
_**

**_How nice of you :D Tempting but I am a gentleman. And I should really let you sleep. Good night, Elena :) __ And I'll be ready for this weekend - D  
_**

She sighed and put her phone beside her, still forgotten about her best friends on the screen watching her closely.

"Who was that?" Caroline broke her peace and calm moment.

"Oh, right, I forgot, sorry. Damon texted me"

"He what? Tell us, tell us!" Caroline demanded excitedly.

"Shush, everyone in my house is sleeping" She made a shh sound.

"Okay, sorry, what did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He just texted good night and that he'll be ready for our weekend"

"Oh, so it's _our_ weekend now?" Caroline teased as she raise an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" she hissed but then smiled sheepily.

"Aww, you're blushing. I can't wait to meet the man who can make Elena Gilbert the Playgirl blushed" Caroline cooed.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm going to bed now, G'night"

"But – "

"Come on –"

She hit the disconnect button and turned off her 13-inch Retina display MacBook Pro.

She was sure she'll be having a really good dream with a certain blue eyed man in it.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about Katherine's plan? and about Elena's lover in the past? Who do think it is?**

**Oh and next chapter, we'll have more Delena in it since it's gonna be all Damon's first experience in New York with a certain brunette that captured his heart.**

**Drop me your thoughts, and hit the reviews button. Don't leave it lonely! I accept ideas from you, too!**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : New York Part I

**Chapter 8 : New York Part I**

_Elena stomped on her feet then furiously sat on the chair of her luxurious dressing table. Her face smeared with make-up and her hair was slightly curl from the curling iron she used three hours ago._

_"You okay?" Carina, one of her stylist asked._

_She continued looked at the mirror in front of her blankly, "Elena, you worry me. You're okay?" she asked again, this time with the hint of concern in her voice._

_"No" she answered briefly._

_"Is there... Anything I can do for you?"_

_She blinked and then looked up to her, "Can you turn back the time, please?" she whispered hoarsely._

_She stared at the popstar as if she was talking the impossible which she did, "What?"_

_"Never mind" she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, half hoping Carina would leave her alone. And she did, but she came back with a bottle of cold mineral water then put it on the table in front of her._

_"I don't know what's going on, but I'll be back later to do your hair and make-up again, okay?" she looked at Elena's reflection and gave her a soft smile. She just replied her with a curt nod._

_"Okay, then" Carina was about to leave her when she grab her wrist and whisper, "Please tell Tyler, that he's fired. I don't want to work with him anymore"_

* * *

Damon dragged his black medium suitcase to downstairs, "Well, I'm off"

Stefan and Rebekah were talking in front of the fireplace while Kiara was playing with her doll house. Katherine painted her nails blood red and Rose was talking hysterically with Andie on the phone.

It was a nice Friday morning when Damon brought down his suitcase and frown plastered on everyone's faces.

"Going somewhere?" Stefan asked, pointing at the suitcase.

"Yep, New York"

"The school called your for summer meeting or something?"

"Nope, Elena and I are going to New York"

Katherine suddenly stopped at what she was doing and shot Damon daggers and her eyes filled with shock. While Rose didn't even realized Damon's presence in the room. Rebekah raised her eyebrow but then she smile and continue reading her magazine.

"Yeah, right, and when are you gonna tell us about this?"

"Stef, I'm telling you now" he smirked as he put on his leather jacket.

His younger brother rolled her bright green eyes, "For the weekend? I was gonna ask you to babysit Kiara today. Can't you just say no to her?"

"I couldn't since we started... Dating. Sorta" he said as he pick Kiara up and she giggle.

Suddenly Rebekah got up and walking towards Damon and Kiara on his back, "Dating? I am officially and sincerely happy for you, brother" she tapped his shoulder and Damon gave the blonde his wide smile.

"Wait wait, didn't someone actually listen?" Katherine got up with deep frown on her face. "Damon just knew Elena for how long? A month? Or two? And you just happy? Didn't you watch the TV? She's a playgirl" she continued dramatically.

Damon put Kiara down then took a step closer to her, "Don't say that. She's better than you" he whispered so the little girl couldn't listen.

"Really? What she have that I don't? Money? I have a tons of money. Or maybe fame? I can tell you that I can just snap my finger and I can do better than her now" she folded her arms arrogantly.

"No, she has a big heart while you don't have any" Damon smirked, "I want to see you gone when I get back from New York"

He kissed the top of Kiara's head, then went to Rebekah's side to hug her properly. He nodded at his brother which earned his younger brother soft smile then dragged his suitcase out of the door.

When they heard the sound of Damon's car engine noise away, Rebekah said to Katherine, "You heard him, _we_ want you gone by Sunday"

* * *

"Just so you know, my dad is officially in Team Damon now" Elena said as the getting closer to the airport.

"Told ya, he just has to spent a day with me to like me" his cocky side raising.

She shook her head and giggling, "But you have to put Jeremy on the list so he'll like you"

"Do I have to make all of your family members to like me?"

"Yep, then all my friends and my crews"

"That's basically everyone" he sighed.

"What? Turn down a challenge?" she smirked then turned to see him focused on the road.

"Never," he smirked, "I take that challenge"

They spent another fifteen minutes in the car just chatting and get to know each other. It was kind of sweet and simple for Elena since this was the first time she used her time to get to know a guy.

When she was with all of her ex-boyfriends, Zach, Joseph, Brian, Luis, and Joel, she was pretending to listen to anything they'd said. She was never pay any attention to them because she knew it was never meant to last long. But with Damon, she felt different. She felt more alive and appreciated.

Damon listened to her even when all she do was complaining, whining, and bitching around. He didn't looked he's bother with it. He seemed enjoyed all the unimportant things that she had to say.

"Oh, and I called Mikayla this morning"

"And what did you say?" Damon asked.

"I said, 'now your train to Loserville waiting for you, have a nice journey'. Then I ended the call" she told him proudly.

"Wow, you did have claws" he raised one of his eyebrow.

"Told ya" she winked. She checked her vibrate phone and read the text.

"Tyler said the jet's ready" she informed him. She turned to see tense Damon. "Damon, you're okay?"

"Are you sure I'll be okay for this?"

"For what?"

"This. Your lifestyle. The paparazzi, the concerts, the interviews. For your _life"_ he looked at her doe eyes with his uncertain blue ones. She nodded in understanding.

"What makes you think that you're not okay for this?" she asked softly.

"Well, I don't know. You are the superstar and when everyone knows that you bring your ignoble poor small town boyfriend, they might hate you. You might lose your fans"

"Ignoble? Damon, you are the most precious guy for me now. I don't care about what everyone says. I don't listen to them, I listen to you" she took his free hand in hers then squeeze it.

"But –"

"No buts. You are noble man and you are the best boyfriend I ever had. You may not give me flowers today, or chocolate, or teddy bear, or – "

"Okay, I get it. I should've brought you something" he muttered.

She chuckled, "That's not what I meant because I don't care about those things. One thing that I care about is you"

"Really?" he asked with vulnerability and uncertainty in his voice.

"Positive" she brought his free hand to her mouth and kiss his knuckles softly, "Now let's enjoy our weekend in New York!"

* * *

"Welcome!" Elena said as she opening the door for Damon to her penthouse in one of the apartment buildings at the Upper East Side.

Damon stepped in and he left in awe. The penthouse was big. Almost as big as the boarding house back in Mystic Falls but with a touch of elegance and luxury. The bright crystal chandelier on the ceiling probably worth more than a million. The white color of the sofa looked comfortable and expensive. The medium size glass table made the living room more luxurious but minimalist at the same time. The cozy feeling he had now increased.

The gold antique french mirror adorned the big living room with a ivory desk underneath it. Pictures from Elena's previous concert all around the world were there standing. Damon took a step closer and take the picture where Elena was smiling widely as she held up her black with a silver linings mic proudly. The pictures showed the rest of her bands, sweating but they showed the same smile as hers.

He put down the picture and took another one where Elena was signing a redhead little girl's shirt and she was staring at her adoringly with her wide brown eyes.

"We are gonna stay here for the weekend. Meet your approval?" Elena smirked as she handing out the red wine and he took it.

"Lack of water, I'd say" he teased.

"Don't worry, we have a private pool since we're at the top. And when the sunset comes, you can see every corner in New York in beauty" she sighed softly.

"That's your favorite from this penthouse?"

"Nope, I'll show you later. Right now, I'll show you your room. Come" she took his hand in hers as he dragging his suitcase.

She led him to a hallway full of her pictures, and her family's too.

They turned left and Elena opened a simple yet another luxurious and fancy wooden door. They came inside and Damon found a big wooden bed that six people could sleep on it at the same time. The black and white sheets made it more tidy and clean. The bedside table looked awesome and the big french window showed a view to die for. She led her to the right and he found a mini bar full with his favorite booze: Scotch and Bourbon.

She sat on the edge of the bed while Damon explored the big painted black and white room. He found the bathroom which consist a huge tub and white toilet. The sink was big with a mirror and all the things he would need. Toothbrush, toothpaste, aftershave, and practically everything.

He came back to the room to found Elena smiled sweetly at him, "This is my room?"

She giggled to see him like a five years old who just opened his Christmas gift in the morning, "Yes, for the weekend. My room next to yours"

He put down the suitcase, "Tyler didn't want us to share a room" she added as she stand up.

"Why?"

"He thinks..." she seemed hesitant.

"Tell me, I can take it" he smirked.

"He can't trust you enough, and he said it'll be better for us to keep our distance while we're in New York" she told softly.

He got what she meant but he couldn't help but thinking like he was an intruder for this expensive and glorious voyage.

"Why?" he asked briefly.

"It's just – he thinks that it would be better for my reputation to keep you as a secret for a while. It's good for me and my rep to adjusting for you. And for the paparazzi too. I don't want our relationship ends up like my last" she reasoned.

"You mean when you just used him for your muse then you threw him away?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, Damon that's not what I meant"

"Then why? And don't bring Tyler into this" he spat.

"Look," she sighed and took his hands in hers, "I wanna slow down a little you know. My last relationship had been too fast for me and you know what the people and my fans think about me. They think I'm a slut"

"I thought you don't care about what people think"

"I don't but I have to"

"Right, for your reputation" he shook her hands away and went to the big window, looking at the city.

She followed him and she notice his back was tense, "Damon, please understand"

"I do, I understand, Elena. But do you understand me? Place yourself in my shoes for a second, I don't wanna be a secret"

"Just for a while I promise. When all the bad rumors are gone, I promise you I'll show everybody that we're together" she promised with determination in her eyes.

"Promise?" he locked his blue eyes with her doe ones.

"I promise" she tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips.

The kiss got heated within seconds and they didn't care if the white thin curtain hanging on the window. They kissed with all they got and he snaked his hands on her neck and she roamed his toned chest. They both were panting after the passionate make out session.

"Now let's go, I wanna show you how I rocked the stage"

* * *

"Care! Bon!" Elena called out her best friends with Damon tagging along behind her.

He was still a little upset by their first fight. He didn't wanna be a secret, but he understood her reasons and he planned to give what's best for her.

The bubbly blonde looked up from her magazine as the dark haired girl stopped her texting, "Finally, we've been waiting for you"

"I'm sorry, the traffic and everything. I got you guys something" she pulled out two silver bracelets with smiley face hanging and gave it to each of them.

Caroline and Bonnie took it, "Silver and smile. Great choice, thanks"

"So, you met Damon" Elena said awkwardly. Damon stepped forward and shook their hands.

"Hey, Blondie, nice to meet ya again" he smirked. He went to shook Bonnie's stiffed hands, "Judgy, nice pet name, don't ya think?"

Bonnie widened her eyes then looked away, "Whatever," she looked over to Elena, "The show will start 11 p.m sharp tomorrow and I expect you to come earlier, okay?"

Elena nodded and Bonnie linked her arms with Caroline's and left the new couple alone.

"Well, not bad for second impression"

"Not bad? You called her Judgy. And Blondie" she whispered dramatically.

"She is a blonde, Elena. And your other friend had this judgy look on her face" Damon defended himself.

"So, you called every blonde girls Blondie? And Bonnie tend to have those looks when she meets someone new, especially my new boyfriend"

"No, sometimes I called Rebekah 'Barbie'"

"You are unbelievable" she started to walked away and Damon caught her wrist. He brought her to his arms and kissed her pink lips tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave. Scouts honor" he promised, still holding her close.

She was struggle to get away from his strong embrace softly, "Damon, let's not do this in public" she whispered, trying not to hurt his feelings.

He let out a heavy sigh and let her go unwillingly, "Fine"

She touched his arms, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you"

His face lit up a little bit, "Can't wait"

They walked with distance between them but secretly that made Elena's heart ache for him. She didn't want to do this. She would love to stay close to Damon and show the world that they together.

* * *

"So tired" she sat down beside the blue-eyed guy and took the mineral water he'd offered.

"Yeah, two upbeat songs and one mystery song. I'm surprised you're not calling your personal masseur right now" he teased playfully.

"Well, I've been told I have to work hard to gain more" she smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Gain what more? You're a complete package. Talents, fame, money, beauty..." he ran his index finger up to her shoulder sent her shiver down her spine.

"Damon," she reminded him softly not to touch her and seduce her in public, "Later"

He dropped his hands and sigh, "Right, sorry"

She felt bad of course. She felt like she had crushed him inside. She knew she asked for something he's hard to do but she had to. On the other hand, she knew her body reacted to his touch made it hard to do it as well.

"So, let's go, I'm starving. We could go to the restaurant not far from the apartment" Elena stood up and he followed her immediately.

She started to gather her things and Damon took her duffel bag full of her sweaty towel and some outfit for rehearsal.

They passed three of her dancer, "Great work today guys, see you tomorrow" Elena waved.

"You too, see you 'Lena. New bodyguard?" A blonde-haired guy asked.

She could feel the tension radiate from Damon inside. She felt bad, really really bad. Like she had broke her neighbor's expensive vase when she was three years old. No, scratch that, this was far from it. It felt worse. She felt like she wanted to punch him or anything to shut his filthy mouth from talking like that.

Yes, Damon had enough but making a riot and fuss in here after Elena's exhausting rehearsal would be his last choice. He felt like something hurt his pride. Yep, he would use that girly sentence to describe his feelings now.

But Elena took his other hand in her, it took him by surprised, and said, "He's my boyfriend, Damon Salvatore"

_Take that, Blondie Guy!_ Damon cheered inside.

Elena led them to the exit door and in a minute they were in her car.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect they would say that to you" she said quietly.

He could see her shining eyes from tears and kept quiet. He had to, if he'd not he took her in his lap right her, right now.

They rode in a silence and when they reach her penthouse, Damon got out leaving Elena with her red eyes. She was going to open the car door when Damon already opened it for her. She got out, reached for her duffel bag and they went inside.

Once they were in the elevator, Damon hit the 'penthouse' button while Elena sniffled.

Damon knew she was crying. And it took everything in him not to brought her in his arms and never let go.

They reached Elena's penthouse and Elena stood shakily in the middle of the living room. He was almost immediately gathered her in his arms and let her stained his shirt with her wet tears. she dropped the duffel bag onto the floor He said some soothing words but it only made her cry harder. He could hear her repeatedly saying she was sorry.

She looked into his bright blue eyes and kept her arms wrapped around his back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that to happen," she sniffled while he continued to stroke her long brown locks, "I should've said no to Tyler and tell him that I wanna be with you. I want sharing my room with you, took your hand freely everytime and everywhere without feeling guilty. I'm so sorry, Damon. I hurt you" she sniffled once again and she could feel him moving them towards a bed. She could careless whose bed it is.

He sat her on the edge of the bed and she continued to sob. He took a box of tissues and handed it to her.

After a while, she finally could stay calm and stopped her sobbing.

He stood in front of her on his knee as she watched him closely with her swollen red eyes.

He caressed her moist cheek, "I get it, I told you that, right? I just," he sighed, "I had my moments when I wanted to punch the guy but then I remember your promise to me. You tell all of them, even the whole world when you're ready. And I trusted you"

She sniffled but keep her eyes locked with his, "And yes, I'm hurt, but then I see you were crying and all I wanted to do is gather you in my arms saying those cheesy soothing words," he added, "You don't have to be sorry, silly girl. I should've known this is one of the perks of dating a sensational popstar"

She stared at him with a blank face before she started sobbing again, "You should have hate me, " she sobbed hard.

He got up and sat next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, "I could never hate you"

"Why? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve_ you_" she looked up to him.

"Yes, you do" he tighter his arms on her shoulder. "Don't ever think other way"

She stopped her sobbing and sniffled again, "So, you forgive me? I promise I would never keep you as a secret again. I don't care about Tyler's crap. I don't even care about my reputation"

"There's nothing to be forgiven" he kissed her temple.

"Thank you, Damon" she put her head on his shoulder while he ran his hands up and down her arms, comforting her.

"Now, how about you take a shower and I'll cook you dinner?"

* * *

They spent another three hours just eating his famous pasta and talking. He could see her again. Her usual self. Her smile, her laugh, even her snarky comments.

This was one of her side that he loved so much. One moment she was bawled her eyes out and next she could laugh like nothing had happened. _Love? Wait, what? It's okay to use the word love right? I loved pancakes and black coffee. And I used the word love in almost every classes._ Damon decided to get rid of the thoughts and continued hearing her story about how she ended up being grounded for two weeks because Caroline forced her to sneak out at night when she was twelve.

It was almost midnight when they retired to their separates bedroom. Elena couldn't shut her eyes close, she was tossing and turning instead.

She decided to got out of the room to make a cup of hot chocolate when she saw Damon's bedroom door slightly ajar. She chose to go to his room and carefully open his door wider.

He was sleeping. Mouth slightly open and she could hear he snore. She felt something she'd never felt before. It was like everytime Damon around her, even when he did nothing just sleep there, she found something new about her feelings. _Wait, feelings?_

He looked like a child. A little innocent guy. And he reminded her of Kiara.

She let herself went deeper to his room and she finally stood right in front of his sleeping form. She stroked his black hair and he didn't budge.

Without even realized it, she found herself on his bed, covered herself in his warmth and she turned to her side to find Damon's innocent face yet still handsome.

She snuggled and smelled his unique scent. And she didn't want to forget his scent. It was weird and scared her at the same time how his scent was this addictive.

She place her face into the crook of his neck and she felt his arms on her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled on his neck, and that moment she knew that Damon's steady heart beat was her new favorite rhythm in the world. And that lulled her to another peaceful sleep she hadn't experience since _Elijah._

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait :( It took me over two weeks to write this chapter, lack of inspirations and all.**_

_**Elena's penthouse is completely all in my imaginations. I'm sorry if you guys can't really visualized it. And I'm so sorry for mistakes in my writings and grammar.**_

_**Oh oh, and now we know that Elijah is a part of Elena's past. We'll learn about them in the past later ;)**_

_**Now be a good reader, and don't leave that review button alone! See you guy next chapter!**_

_**P.S: Episode 13 was awesome! Elena finally confessed that she wanted to have a human life with Damon and grow old with him. But Shane, I hate the guy now. Vaughn was hot, but Damon was still hotter! I love Rebekah's line about Damon in this one, "You have a nice behind" ;)**_

_**P.P.S: There was a problem about me uploading this chapter. I asked my friend and she said it was FF's problem and I've been trying to let you guys read this chapter. Some of you could but some of you couldn't read this chapter since I uploaded it yesterday. So I hope this works and you guys can read it.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: New York Part II

**Chapter 9: New York Part II**

_Damon sat across the blonde and the dark-haired girl as they sipped their coffee. He agreed to tell them the whole story about what had happened between him and Elena. Thinking of her made his heart ache more._

"_So, tell us" Caroline said, slightly demanded as she folded her arms across her chest._

"_Sure you're ready?" he tried to melt the ice by showing them his smirk._

"_As you know, your charm never worked on us then, and that hasn't changed" Bonnie said calmly._

"_Fine" he huffed, "I don't know where to start"_

"_Okay, it's not one of the Gossip Girl episode so stop acting like a teenage girl in their period and start talking" the blonde said a little louder made one or two heads looking at their direction._

_He let out a heavy sigh, it was actually harder than it seems for him to replied the scene all over again in his head. That was the first time he saw Elena looked obviously vulnerable and so lost. The moment Elijah came towards them and her grip tightening on his arms and he knew it wasn't going to end well._

"_After she received the award," he began, both of the girls in front of him listen closely, "we went to the backstage where all the crew and even some other singers congratulated her. She was so happy, you could tell by the way her face lit up at every 'congratulations'. I held her hands all the time, she linked her arms with mine as she hug people. I didn't let her out of my sight. I just had a bad feeling about it"_

_Caroline narrowed her eyes as she listened to Damon. Bonnie frowned when she paid attention to the story._

"_And I was right, Elijah came, casually walking and held out his hand to congratulate her just like all the rest of the people. We both fell into silence. I saw his picture before so I know him. You could even heard a pin drop. I looked at her and I could see everything in her eyes but... happiness. Shock, surprise, hurt, betrayal. And she started to shaking. I brought her to the corner to sit her down, but she looked so lost, kind of blank. That bastard was standing in front of us and she fainted" he finished with another heavy sigh._

"_She fainted? How come we didn't know that?"_

"_I promised her that I wouldn't tell you"_

"_And why did you say that she can't love herself? That she cut herself?" Bonnie asked._

"_That's not my place to tell you"_

* * *

"Carina, stop shaking and do my hair. Please, and stop looking at my boyfriend like some creep" Elena laughed as her stylist literally drooling by the sight of Damon. He was wearing his grey v-neck John Varvatos and black jeans but he could beat the hotness of Rob Evans whom Tyra Banks claimed as the hottest model alive.

Carina shook her head, "I'm sorry, you're lucky you know" she started curling her hair.

"_He's_ the lucky one, honey, trust me" she continued reading her Teen Vogue magazine.

Bonnie was chattering to the phone against her ear, Caroline was painting her nails nude, while Tyler couldn't stop looking at Damon from head to toe. As if he couldn't wait to eat him a live. In a bad way.

Earlier, Elena told Tyler that she could care less about her reputation. That she didn't care if every single of her fans would walk away because of Damon. The one that she care about was Damon. Tyler was annoyed but he nodded his head anyway. But she could see that Tyler would do anything to keep her fans even do the things she wouldn't like.

"So what is the mystery song?" Carina asked, looking at the singer through the mirror.

"It's a_ mystery_ song, Car. I wouldn't call it mystery if I'd told you" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be out of the bag soon, so why don't you tell me now?" she pouted her pink pale lips.

"You just have to wait," she looked down at her watch, "for another 2 hours"

She sighed, "At least tell me what is it about"

"I think you know. And the song is about a girl who don't usually fall in love in instant but it all change when she met that one guy who can make her heart beat faster. She wouldn't admit that she fell in love with him already, so it's like she's in denial" she explained.

"Sounds different than other songs you've wrote. But I like the idea" she smiled.

"I know right, I don't even know I could write that kind of song" Elena said.

"Well, you know what they say, the things that you writes or the things inside your head means what you truly feel" Carina said as she continue curling her hair.

Elena instantaneously stopped everything she was doing. What Carina said hit her pretty hard. _What the song means for me? Does it mean that I've fallen in love with someone?_ Suddenly, the image of Damon came through her mind. Didn't matter what she does at a time Damon always in her mind. Like she couldn't shake him whatever she do.

"Who said that?" Elena finally had the voice to ask.

"I did, didn't you hear me? Besides, don't take things too far, 'Lena. Just focus on your performance" she laughed.

And at that time, she'd loved to throw her 10 inch black heels at Carina.

* * *

Damon was talking excitedly with one of Elena's leading guitarist, Mason, when she walked towards him. She took a mental note that Damon loved guitar. She would ask him about that later.

The moment Damon saw Elena, it was like the first time he saw her all over again. All sexified, glamorous and beautiful. She was wearing a skinny jeans and a tight white tank top with black crown in the middle that hugged her curves perfectly. Her black ankle boots heels made her more look exquisite. She was walking to him with a wide smile that he adored and wiggled eyebrows. The sight made his heart beat faster.

"Hey" she said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi" he smiled.

"So, tell me if you know about that Cadillac red guitar," Mason said to Damon, "See you on stage, Elena" he walked away from the love birds.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

"Turns out, your crew is awesome especially that Mason guy. He's the guitar god, we talked about Cadillac, Gibson, you name it, we've talked about it" Damon smirked.

"So, they're not stink?" she teased.

He sighed, "You're right, I should've met them first"

"Yeah, I know, lately you've been this judgy person. Remind me of... Bonnie" she laughed.

"Please, when it comes to her and me, I am obviously hotter" he said proudly.

She couldn't help but kissed him softly on the lips with his pouted lips expression on his face. Immediately he used his other hand to cup her cheek, and that innocent kiss turned into a PG-13.

"Damon stop smeared all over her face with lipstick. You ruining my make-up" Caroline stomped her feet before grab Elena's arms away from Damon.

She chuckled, "Relax, Care. My make-up's fine"

"Except for the fact that your blush on has been replaced by your lipstick. Ugh! This is all your fault, Damon. Next time, you don't come near Elena after I've done everything to beautified her" Caroline said as she drag Elena to the dressing table to re-applied her make-up. Elena turned her head to blowing a kiss for Damon. He chuckled at the childish scene earlier before he saw Tyler walking toward where he was standing with the 'I don't like you, dick' face.

"So, you guys are not in the friend zone anymore?" Tyler asked right away, lowering his tone so nobody could hear.

"I think I've been upgraded to boyfriend stage" he smirked proudly.

"Look, Salvatore, I'm just going to say this once, I don't like you" Tyler said matter-of-factly.

"I think we've established that since the first time we met. You know, the day you beat up my brother that summer" he said firmly.

"I knew I know you from somewhere," Tyler muttered, "Anyway, I care about Elena, she's more like a sister to me, so don't you dare hurt her in any way. Secondly, if she loses her fans, you are the only one to blame, and I don't care what I have to do to throw you out of the picture" he threatened.

"I wouldn't hurt her, that I can promise. And what do you think she would do if you throw me out of the picture?" Damon asked smugly in his mocking tone.

"I repeat, I don't care what I have to do to kick you, throw you, _burn you_ out of the picture, I'll do it" he narrowed his eyes like a hawk before he turned on his heels and walked away.

Damon stood there, making a burning hole with his blue orbs on Tyler's back. If he didn't remember that Tyler was Elena's producer and good friend, he wouldn't think twice about introducing his fist to his jaw.

* * *

"You're ready?" Bonnie asked excitedly. The host was greeting all the students that watching her performed this evening with banners and posters in their hands and happy face.

"Yes," she sighed, "A little nervous though"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Your mystery song is ready and everything is going to be great" Bonnie smiled and squeezed her hand. She gave her another wink before leave her best friend, steadying her heart.

"You look like a wreck" Damon's teasing voice came from behind her. She turned around to see his smirk painted all over his face.

"Why thank you, _boyfriend_" she rolled her eyes, taking a step forward to hold on to his biceps when she felt her knees go weak.

"Are we doing this now? Calling each other boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"It's weird, isn't it? I'd rather call you Sally" now it was Elena's turned to smirk.

"Sally? That's a girl name" he raised an eyebrow.

"So? I like the name Sally. Besides, it's the short for Salvatore"

"And I can call you Loony?" Damon smiled teasingly.

"Why Loony?" she whined, suddenly forget about her nervousness.

"So you couldn't tell when I calls you to mock or to just... call you" he said deadpanned.

Elena snorted before she burst into laugh. She'd never laughed that hard after that thing that changed her life. But Damon could do it, without even really trying. Damon smiled and pulled her closer, she kissed her forehead, "I did it, huh? You're not nervous anymore?"

"No," she snorted in unlady-like, "But I'll still call you Sally"

"Elena, you're on in five" Tyler yelled as he breaking up the couple.

"Fine, thanks Ty" she moved forward again to kiss Damon on the cheek, "Wish me luck, _Sally_"

"Bunch of luck, _Loony_" he kissed her forehead once again.

The background of 'Give it up for Elena Gilbert...!' came and she took a deep breath. She sent Damon a sweet smile before went up to the stage.

The crowd went wild as Elena taking the standing mic in front of her. Some of the girls brought up their colorful posters as they shouting her name. This was the moment she loved. The moment she could pretend for awhile that she was just a normal girl with normal past. She could pretend to be _herself_.

"Good evening! Thank you so much for your willingness to come here instead of cuddling with your boyfriend at home, I really appreciated, you guys," she smiled her best smile, "So, how are you? I wish you all the best. I'll be singing three songs this special evening, especially for you all. Aaaaaand, I will do something different today, I'll let three of you my beautiful girls to ask me a question and I will answer honestly"

The crowd went wild once again as they vying to raise their hands. Elena looked from west to east and east to west to find three special girls.

Damon, with wide smile that showing his perfectly white teeth, gazing at her childlike yet beautiful face from the backstage. He didn't know what drawn him to her, but if someone asked him to pack up, go home and never see Elena again, he wouldn't budge without a fight.

"I choose the girl with blue and white t-shirt on the west, the girl with ponytail and bandana, and the girl with red tank top and poster of... is that me? Do I have nose that big?" she asked the crowd with a real puzzled face and they all laughed.

The three girls went up to the stage, one of her crew gave each of them a black microphone.

"Hello," Elena smiled, "What's your name, lovelies?"

"I'm Lila" the girl with red tank top said with shaky voice, she couldn't stop looking at Elena as if she was a Santa Claus on a white Christmas day.

"Oh my gosh, you just asked me my name, OMG! Elena Gilbert, my name is Melanie" ponytail girl answered eagerly and she couldn't hide the wide smile on her face. Elena wondered if she hurt her face by smile that huge.

The blue and white girl started to shriek uncontrollably when Elena stood in front of her,"OMG OMG OMG! I am Lisa! It was an honor to share a stage with you, Elena Gilbert. I am your big fan and I can't wait to see your real concert where you sings all your songs. Oh-em-gee I love your leather jacket, and the shoes! Oh my freaking God, my dad have to buy it for me!"

Elena stared at her in disbelieve before shook her head and gave them a smile, "So, is there a question for me?"

"Me me ME!" Lisa shot her right hand up in the air. She could be mistaken as Caroline long lost twin sister.

"Yes, Lisa?"

"What is your beauty secrets? I would love to have your hair, your skin, your smile, your everything!" she showed her teeth before wink at her.

"Beauty secrets... let me see, well, use hand body everyday. Or SPF so your skin wouldn't burn badly. And my hair, wash it once every two days and don't forget to wear conditioner. One tip, always wash your face before you sleep, it will help a lot" Elena winked and Lisa started to yelled about how perfect Elena was before the security brought her back to her seat.

"Next" she smiled to Melanie and Lisa.

"Umm, I want to ask you a question" Melanie looked up at Elena through her eyelashes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What makes you wanted to be a singer? What inspires you and how could you get all the inspiration to wrote many wonderful songs?" Melanie asked with wide gaze.

Elena stopped for a moment to think about an answer, frowning her forehead,made her look more adorable. Damon smiled from the backstage unaware of someone inspected him very closely.

"That's actually three questions but I'll answer it anyway," Elena smiled as she looking at reddened face Melanie,"I wanted to be a singer because of my mom used to put on any kind of songs when I was a little. We used to cleaning the house together as we dancing around to ABBA, Janet Jackson, Mariah Carey and other successful Divas. I got the inspiration from everywhere," she immediately looking at Damon and he gave her a wink, "My inspiration could come from the amusement park, other people's past and experiences, even children. But what most inspire me lately is... Damon" she said softly, keeping her gaze locked to Damon's blue eyes. He widened his eyes a little before composed himself and sent her his boyish smile.

"I want to ask, I want to ask!" Lisa shot her forefinger's up.

"Yes, Lisa?"

"Who's Damon? Is he the man from the park back in Mystic Falls?" she asked, more excited than before.

Suddenly, she felt something in her stomach. Something in years she never felt before. Something she knew was one of the signs when you're in love. Her stomach started to churning, and she couldn't steady her heart. It was like her heart beating in some abnormal rate that she didn't even know could do that. Images of Damon, Damon's smile, Damon's smirk, Damon's frown, spinning inside her head.

She would love to tell everyone everything about Damon. But she chose to keep it simple, they need some privacy since she want this thing to go for a long haul.

"Damon is a really great guy that keeps my life wonderful, he's a glass-half-full kind of guy and he can make fun of me a lot but get away with it, he just knows me so well. I wouldn't admit it before but I'm lucky I have him" Elena honestly said as she smile and couldn't tear her gaze from Damon's. Their eyes locked for a moment before he smile sincerely and mouthed, 'I got something to tell you' she nodded before turning to face Lisa.

"Oh my gosh! You are so totally have a crush on him!" Lisa yelled eagerly but the security brought her and Melanie back to their seats.

Elena took a moment before continue the show. She took a breath in and out but she couldn't stop Damon from invading her head.

"Okay, thank you for the questions, you guys. I think it's a great time for us to start the show, shall we?"

The crowd screaming and yelling her name as she picked up her guitar and mic and sang her best known single that awarded her as one of the best new comer singer in the history that stayed on the iTunes charts for 24 weeks, "Here it is, I Knew You Were Trouble!"

As the upbeat song began to play, she felt more alive than before. She felt like she was just born, pure, simple, and innocent. She knew the feeling. She'd felt the kind of feeling before the accident with Elijah happened. And since Damon came into her life, she became more familiar with the feeling.

The audiences from the west to east, from every corner of the school gym was singing along with her. They knew all the lyrics for the beginning to end. That made her feel more and more like the _old_ Elena. Like the carefree, cheerful Elena before Elijah happened.

She began to play Ordinary Girl acoustically and all of her fans sat down with their hands waving. They knew the words even though the song just released three days ago.

"Okay, the last song for the evening," the crowds yelling 'boo' and Elena couldn't hide her smile, "I'm sorry, but you can see me again on my world tour after my second album released by the end of November" she grinned widely when the crowds screaming in excitements.

"The last song is a mystery song. Even my stylist didn't have any idea about the song. You guys are the first ones hearing it, and it's going to be in my second album. The song is about a girl in denial. She knew she feel something for this guy, she's just not ready to open up yet. She's just afraid if that would leaving her someday, she's terrified," she let out a soft sigh," This is Heart Attack" she continue as she picked up her mic.

**Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**  
**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Damon nearly got an heart attack after he heard what's the song meaning, he keep silence through the song but he knew he couldn't redeem himself to went up that stage and taking Elena in his arms and never let go.**  
**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you make me so nervous**  
**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I'll take off in a run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Elena was panting after the song ended and once again the crowd's noise was like a perfect song for her ears. She wore her biggest cheeky smile as she said goodbye to her fans a.k.a her Elenators and went down from the stage.

Bonnie immediately brought her a cold mineral water, Caroline hastily wipe her sweats from her forehead. Tyler ran towards her side to congratulated her but she kept her brown eyes locked with the bluest pair of eyes in the room.

Damon slowly made his way to Elena as Caroline and Bonnie literally dragging Tyler from her side. When he got to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist, she instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face on the crook of his neck. She could feel that this is home. Scratch that, she _knew_ that this is home.

Her long lost home that she finally found it now.

She smelled him deeply, capturing his unique smell as he playing with her hair. When he finally let go but kept his arms on her waist he kissed her lips gently and cupped her cheeks with his left hand. She couldn't help but got her fingers lost in the mess of his raven hair. Their kiss was the gentlest kiss she had ever shared with him. She poured everything in her for the kiss. As if it was her lifeline.

Damon was her lifeline.

As for Damon, he could definitely feel her warmth and soft tongue caress his own. He said the unspoken 'I'm so proud of you right now' through the kiss. He lowered his hands to keep her standing when he felt her knees go weak, "You should sit down" he said, pressing his forehead against her. She nodded, still lost in the kiss they'd shared.

Damon led her to her quiet dressing room and sat her down. He's gone to grab some water for her as she untied her hair. She slowly remove her make-up, starting with her face, then her eyes and her lips. Damon watched her closely , even without her make-up she was the most beautiful girl that he'd ever landed eyes on. They stayed in silence before Elena stood up and sat on Damon's lap on the loveseat couch.

"I'm so proud of you" Damon whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that girl on stage, I can see that. That girl was you. The _real_ you" he said honestly.

Elena looked at him as if he's talking in another language, "What do you mean?"

"Something changed inside of you because of something. This may sound selfish and nosy, but I want you to trust me to tell me everything that had happened to you in the past that have changed you inside, before I say things you and I both going to regret" Damon explained softly as he caressing her cheeks.

Elena, on the other hand, her body went immediately stiff and her back was tense. She was not ready to tell him everything.

* * *

Katherine smiled mischievously as she flip her cell then put it back on the table. She felt like she just won the lottery. A lottery that was going to help her to win Damon's heart, and probably wallet too.

She went downstairs of the Pierce's Mansion when she saw both of her sisters, sitting on the floor, in the middle of crumpled papers, scissors, glue and colorful blank sheets.

They were busy cut the papers and glued them to a thick pink book full of glitters.

"What are you idiots doing?" Katherine frowned, sat down on her expensive sofa.

Rose rolled her eyes, "We are not idiots!"

"Yeah, I got a job for God's sake. At least I make money for a living instead of using dad's" Andie fake-smiled to her sister.

Katherine was about to retort the youngest Pierce, but she took a deep breath instead, "Don't make me mad, Andie. It's not a good day to making me mad and throwing you away"

"Really? You were awfully happy when you were walking down the stairs"

She smiled, "I just got a phone call from someone whom I dying to meet, that I'm sure going to help me win Damon back"

"Who?" Rose asked as she continue cutting and glue a photo on a red blood paper.

"Someone you don't and never will know"

"Aw, come on" both Pierce's whined at their elder sister.

"No. Don't you know that you can't shut your mouth?"

"Well, we don't want you to tag along on our mission then" Andie said casually.

"Yeah, we're going to make a scrapbook!" Rose cheered, "We are going to paste these pictures, Elena and her ex-boyfriends, then we're going to show it to Damon so he knows how playgirl and slut she is. Aren't we smart?" she said, showing Katherine the printed pictures.

She was quiet then burst out laughing as she put her hands on her stomach, "You girls are so dull! Many words I would describe you but daddy can't hear them, can he?"

Both of them staring each other with frown on their faces, "Why you think that?"

"That idea is so lame. Don't you watch TV? That kind of thing would never worked. Besides, do you think Damon would open the book? Hell, do you think he would even _look_ at the book?" she smirked mockingly.

"Okay," Andie said firmly, "You think you can do better?"

"Yes, I can. And I will prove it" with that she left her sisters, muttering curse about how arrogant and overbearing Katherine was.

Katherine went upstairs to her room, replaying the conversation she had with someone who could her master plan. She knew it will work. It has to, after all the efforts she waste away.

She walked in to her gigantic room, smell of lavender invading her sense of smell.

Elena, the Slut Queen, and Damon's filthy family would pay for everything they had taken away from her. No matter what she had to do. And she could start the plan 'Making Elena's Life Miserable then Damon Can Be Mine Again' right after they got off the plane from New York.

* * *

**So, more than 30 days for this chapter to posted , I know you have been waiting for so long for it. And I'm so sorry I had to keep you wait that long.**

**And I'm sorry for the wrong grammars or typo's, I know I did that a lot *blushing***

**Oh, did you notice that I put Tyra Banks on the beginning? Yeah, I just LOVE America's Next Top Model!**

**Anyway, as always I want to know what you think about this chapter, in other words, REVIEW! Hate it, like it, love it, I take it all :D**

**I'm open for ideas too! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let Me In

**Chapter 10: Let Me In**

_Elena was still sitting on her chair, her back tense and her make-up smeared on her cheek. She couldn't care less about her make-up, she didn't even care about her performance later this evening. She just hope for someone to come back. Someone she knew had taken her heart, body and soul since the first time they'd made love._

"_Hey, come on let's wipe those smeared make-up off your face" Carina said as she put her make-up kit on the dressing table in front of her, "Then you can put on your costume"_

_Elena stayed silent, it was like her body's here but her mind was not. She kept looking at her reflection with lifeless eyes. Carina could see those usual cheery and shining brown eyes now turned into this sorrowful look that she'd never seen before._

"_Elena?" she asked, concern._

"_Could you please hand me my phone? I have to make a phone call first" Elena finally had the voice to reply her._

"_Yeah, sure" Carina went to the couch to fetch Elena's white iPhone. "Here you go, ring me when you're done" with that she left her._

_Numbly she hit Bonnie's number , she put the phone against her ear as she took a deep breath._

"Elena?"_ Bonnie greeted._

"_Hey," she croaked out._

"Hey, what happened?"_ she grew concern._

"_Where are you, Bon?" she sniffled._

_She didn't even realized that she let her tears fell from her eyes. The wetness couldn't bring her into reality._

"'Lena, are you okay? Are you crying?"

"_I – I can't..." she tried to formed a sentence but something blocked her throat from talking._

"It's okay, talk to me. Slowly, Elena" _she guided her through the phone._

"_I was... I was on my way to the airport. I – I realized that," she sniffled, her tears kept falling from her glassy eyes, "I love him. Still. I love Damon and I was on my way to the airport but Tyler stood in the way. I can't... I can't... breathe, Bonnie" _

_Elena found it hard to breathe the moment she said Damon's name and how she couldn't reach him. She was afraid that she couldn't reach him... forever._

"Elena? Elena, do you hear me? Follow me, honey. Breathe in then out. Come on, slowly. You can do it, 'Lena"_ Bonnie pleaded when she heard nothing on the other end._

"Elena?"

_Bonnie heard someone sighing hard then Elena said, "I'm... better now"_

"Okay, Caroline and I will be there soon, okay? And don't worry, I'll find a way to fix this"

* * *

"I'm home!" Elena yelled as soon as she stepped into her parents house.

Isobel, with her messy bun and an apron, half running to her only daughter, "My baby" she hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Hey mom" Elena tried to smile, and she did, but Isobel knew something's wrong with her daughter. Her smile didn't touch her eyes. Elena's smile was always genuine and cheerful.

"So, how's New York?," she asked as Elena dropped her suitcase in the middle of the living room and went to the kitchen, "Where's Damon?"

Elena stopped her movements when she heard his name.

Damon and Elena had been distant since the after show. She knew he didn't want to bother and bombard her with questions, but she couldn't help but feel bad. So bad.

Right after Damon literally asked for her past, she got off from his lap and see him like he was some kind of bacteria. He frowned and tried to grab her arms but she shook it away. And when they got to the penthouse, Elena went straight to her room, locked it, and leaving Damon stood stiffly in the middle of her gigantic living room.

She just wasn't ready, yet. She was not ready to tell him everything. She was scared that if she'd told him then he avoid her, she's afraid she couldn't bear that. She couldn't bear not seeing him for a whole day, she couldn't even bear not to talk to him even when they just got off the phone like five minutes ago.

This whole avoidance made her heart ache. Made her find it very hard to breathe, even hard to talk. She missed his snarky comments, she missed his smug smirk, she missed his earnest smile that he showed just for her.

She had to admit, she missed Damon.

"Elena?" her mom's voice made her snapped from her thought.

"You're gonna overflow the orange juice if you doesn't stop fill the glass" Isobel reminded the young singer.

Elena looked down at her full glass of orange juice and immediately put the orange juice carton on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"So, where's Damon?"

"He went home straight, Stefan called him" Elena lied.

"You do know that I always know when you're lying, right?" Isobel smiled mischievously.

"Mom, please leave it" she whined then drank the orange juice in her hand.

"Okay," she flew up both her hands up in the air, "I leave it. For now"

Elena sighed heavily, before stood up, "I gotta go to my room"

"Okay, dinner's ready at 7. Your dad expect you to tell him everything. He's in the hospital by the way, a coma patient got flat line" her mother sighed.

"Okay, then" she went to take her suitcase then go upstairs to her room.

She could use a nap. Yeah, a nap would be good, to help her forget everything.

Especially Damon.

* * *

Damon Salvatore threw his black leather jacket before pressed his butt to the armchair. He hung his feet onto the table as he covered his face with his big manly hands.

"Put that feet down, I cleaned that already" Rebekah yelled then she slapped it.

"Easy, Blondie" Damon growled.

"What's got your panties in a twist, big guy?" she grinned, picked up her magazine.

"I just realized that I have a very nosy sister-in-law" he said sarcastically.

"Ass" she rolled her eyes.

"Where's baby brother? And my favorite niece?"

"Stefan's in the hospital. Kiara is taking a nap. Don't bother her, I've been trying to put her to bed but she refused. She had to see you first, I even had to promised her a new teddy bear for tea party" she sighed, putting the magazine on her lap. "So, spill, what's got you in this foul mood? Kat's gone, you're supposed to throwing a party"

He stayed silent. But one look from him, Rebekah knew it's because Elena. What more could get Cool and Calm Damon into this Brooding and More Ass Damon?

His mind flew back to the time they got into the private jet. Elena was sitting with her hair stylist, talking and laughing. You might think it was usual, but for Damon it was unusual. She couldn't keep her hands off of him lately. Well, like he could, right?

But after the big question he asked her after the show on Saturday, he knew she put distance to their relationship. Damon knew he acting like a sixteen lovesick fool but he couldn't help it. He had to know her past before he say things they both going to regret.

Elena was different, he attracted her, of course. But that was not what make her attractive. She has this genuine smile that touched her eyes that made the chocolate pair looked more beautiful and breathtaking. Her long chestnut hair shining under the sunlight. She was fierce, dominant, and fearless but on the other hand she could be sweet, shy and clumsy. She could just wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with no make-up and she still would be the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

He knew he'd turned into a cheesy teenage boy after the first kiss they'd shared, but that was Elena Gilbert could do to him.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know"

"You don't know?" she frowned.

"I just... Elena sang her new song, Heart Attack. It was about a girl in denial. She know she feel something for this guy, she's just not ready to open up yet. She's terrified"

"Aaaaand?"

"And, I knew the song is about _us_. How could I tell someone I love her when she can't open up to me? Relationship is all about honesty"

Rebekah gasped, "Rewind that, please"

"Rewind what?" Damon asked innocently.

"That 'how could I tell someone I...'" she waited for him to continue.

"That I love her? Because I do" Damon said softly. Elena's laughing with the wind in her hair played in his mind.

"You love her?" Rebekah breathed out. The magazine fell from her lap.

"I do"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore say he loves a woman apart from his mother" she mused, forgetting that she'd drop her brand new Vogue magazine.

"I know, right? And in the short amount of time"

Damon knew being with Elena could make him feel things he'd never had before. He was afraid at first. Because of the gossips that told Elena is a playgirl and only used guys for her inspiration. But now, after he admit it to his only sister-in-law, he felt something heavy had been removed from his left shoulder. Therefore, his right shoulder still had its burden. He still had to know her from the inside.

And that's include her past.

* * *

Bonnie linked her arms with her blonde best friend, Caroline. They strolled down at Macy's then stopped at the lingerie section.

"Care, what do you think of these?" Bonnie held up a pair of red blood lacy lingerie.

Caroline looked at her but with a deep frown on her forehead , plus, Caroline did not do thinking. She was always do as she please without _thinking._ So why now she looked like she's thinking?

"Caroline Lynn Forbes!" Bonnie called her loudly. Two or three heads were looking right at them.

"What?" the blonde startled.

"Did you even listening to me?" Bonnie said, shaking her head making her brown curls flew.

"About what?" she asked innocently with her big blue eyes.

"Never mind" Bonnie put the lingerie back then started to walk away from her.

"Wait, Bon!" Caroline tried to keep up and walked beside her. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking"

"You? Caroline Forbes? Thinking?" Bonnie grinned.

"Yes, Bonnie Bennett, I was thinking" she sighed, "About Elena"

Bonnie stopped at her pace, then pulled Caroline at one of the booth in Starbucks. The girls ordered two non fat latte's.

"So, what were you thinking? I may should have called TMZ then their tagline for you could be 'Alert: Caroline Thinks about Things beside Shoes and Boys'" Bonnie smiled.

"Funny, Bon. Fucking funny" she rolled her eyes then flipped her new bangs. "I was seriously thinking about our dear friend, Elena. Have you notice that she's now... different?"

"Different how?"

"Ever since the show she and Damon seems distant. Now let's looking back to two days ago, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other" Caroline informed passionately.

"Okay what did you do to my lil old Caroline who doesn't observed?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes as if it was the question of the century.

"Forget it" the hairstylist waved her hand, annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Now what do you mean with different?"

"Okay, when they first got to New York, Damon couldn't keep his hands off her for like two minutes. And Elena couldn't stop holding onto his muscular arms. And yesterday when they went back to Mystic Falls, our dear best friend seems different. She smiled of course, but that's don't-ask-why-I'm-like-this smile, not I'm-happy smile like she used to," Caroline sighed, "What if they're fighting? What if they in trouble?"

"You know, I think Damon was just flavor of the week. Or the month. But you're right, she's different with him. She's even did PDA most of the times when she was with Damon" Bonnie said.

"See... I'm just worry about her" Caroline let out a heavy sigh, leaning on her chair.

Bonnie was just about to say something when she caught a tall man figure with a phone against his ears. She gasped. She know who he was.

The man who broke her brunette best friend inside and out. He was the one who turned her world upside down then just ran away not bother to trying to fix it.

"Care, look..." Bonnie whispered.

Caroline turned her head, "Oh my God... Should we give him some of our piece of mind?" she clenched her teeth.

"No, don't make a scene. He has this smile on his face which means he plan on something bad. Let's hear what they're talking about" Bonnie dragged Caroline's hands then slowly and quietly they approached the man with a phone attached to his ear. They were hiding behind a big white pillar so he couldn't see them.

"Yes, I understand... I'll go there the day of the awards... Don't worry I have a plan in motion" he ended the call then walked away.

The two girls stood numbly after a moment, "What's that about?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good"

* * *

"Elena! Breakfast ready!" Isobel knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

She heard movements from inside then went back to the kitchen.

Elena couldn't sleep that night. How could she? This was the first time for a long time that she stayed up all night for a guy. After Elijah, about two years later when she started to dating different guy every week or month, she'd never do that thing that usually happened to teenage girls. No one has ever kept her up all night just thinking about them.

But Damon did.

He managed to be the one she's thinking about all night long. She thought about what if's. What if she said yes then tell him everything? Would it make any difference? Or Damon would still stand by her side no matter what?

She let out a heavy sigh, pulling her old t-shirt then ponytailed her hair.

She went to the kitchen to find her family eating her mom's famous strawberry waffles.

"Morning" she said as she sat on one of the chair.

"Have you got enough sleep last night?" John asked.

"Yes" she lied. She picked up a french toast.

"Okay, try to get more sleep tonight" her father teased.

"You know, for a singer that an expert on acting, you are a bad liar" Jeremy chimed in.

She shrugged, "Whatever"

"You left your phone on the table, someone's been calling you all morning" Isobel said, pouring the coffee for her husband.

"Oh, I'll check later"

They ate in silence before John got up and went work at the hospital. Jeremy went upstairs to play his Xbox, as usual after breakfast.

"So, what made you lack of your beauty sleep?" her mother asked.

"Nothing"

"Elena," she sighed, "I'm worried about you"

"Mom, don't be. I'm fine"

"Okay, just so you know, I'll always be here for you" she kissed her daughter's cheek before left to wash the dishes.

Elena went to the living room to find her cellphone laying on the table.

_7 missed calls_. She opened it, _Damon Salvatore._

Damon's been calling her all morning.

Suddenly her heart's beating out of control and her stomach churned as if she ate expired yoghurt for breakfast.

_Should I call him back? What if he still hate me?_

She took a deep breath before pressed the green button and called for Damon Salvatore, or known for a guy who dominated her mind and her heart.

"Damon?" she squeaked when she knew someone picked up the phone from the other end.

"_Elena?"_ a little girl's voiced out.

"Kiara?" she frowned, pressing her butt on the couch.

"_Elena!"_ she heard the girl screamed in happiness, and she found it hard not to smile_. "I've been trying to call you"_

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I must have left my phone downstairs last night. So, what's up? What are you doing with Uncle D's phone? Do you even know how to use a cellphone?"

"_I don't have many friends so I learned so much when I'm alone from the books"_

Her heart ached hearing Kiara's innocent confession. Poor girl.

"How wonderful, did you know that a girl on your age haven't learned anything about reading yet? At least not in home" Elena smiled, picturing Kiara's wide smile in her head.

"_Really?"_

"Yes, you are one smart cookie"

"_Thank you, 'Lena"_

"So, why did you call me?"

"_My mom and dad are out today, they want me to stay at home with Uncle D, but I think it would be so much fun with you join us. Uncle D said he'll let me watch a scary movie today!"_ she said gleefully, _"So, would you come?"_

"_Kiara? What – Is that my phone?"_ she heard Damon's voice in the background.

_Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up._ She's not ready. Definitely not ready to face Damon. She was not even ready to hear his velvet voice through the phone.

But a part of her wanted to. So bad.

She let the other part of her won.

She listened to two different voices talking and arguing about a phone stealing, before she heard Kiara said_, "So would you come, 'Lena? Uncle D said you can come! Come on, it will be fun!"_

She let out a heavy sigh, this was going to be a hardest choice, "Okay, I'll be there in an hour"

The little girl screamed and squealing through the phone and she couldn't help but laughing with her. Kiara ended the phone call first.

Now, all she had to do is steadying her heart beat then maybe throw up a little before she could face Damon himself in an hour.

* * *

Elena found herself in her car on the way to the Salvatore's Boarding House, at least twenty six years ago it was a boarding house.

She felt jittery, anxious, afraid all mix in one emotions called... she didn't even know what's that music from the radio couldn't help to release her anxiety.

When she got into the Salvatore's Residence and park her car next to Damon's car, she took a deep breath, a _very_ deep breath, before got out of the car.

She went to the front door to knock, but before she got a chance, someone opened it with wide smile on her face.

"Elena! You came" the curly little girl literally jumped to hug her tight and wrapped her legs around Elena's waist. She laughed, who wouldn't happy to get such of affection by cute little girls?

"Of course, I do. I said I would, didn't I?" she kissed her chubby cheek before let her go.

"Come on, we're making lunch then we can watch movie together" Kiara took Elena's hand in hers then dragged her inside.

She put her brand new DKNY white handbag on the sofa before following her into the kitchen.

She didn't know why but the scene in front of her was amazing. It wasn't because of the decór of the kitchen, which painted in soft brown with vintage model counters and islands and expensive kitchen set and dining table.

But it was because of the man who was cooking by the stove with a hot pink apron. _Damon._

As if he felt her presence, he turned around to find the only woman who managed to trashed and turn his heart without doing nothing but still dominated all of the pieces.

She was wearing her yellow sleeveless sundress and white worn flat shoes, but she looked breathtaking as usual. She braided her hair into a messy side braid and he believed she sprayed her perfume which made him even more falling head over heels for her.

"Elena" she said softly.

No, no, no, stomach! Stop doing that backflips! She cursed inside.

"Hey" she finally managed to voiced out.

"Come on, I'll show you how to make our pizza!" Kiara tried to put the apron on Elena's neck, she felt Kiara's little hand on her face and neck, but she couldn't do it so she helped her.

Damon smiled at the scene in front of him.

"You make your own pizza?" she frowned after putting on the apron.

"Yep," Damon popped the 'p' "We, Salvatores, have our own pita bread pizza sauce recipe"

She turned her lips upwards, "Okay then, Chef Salvatores, show me how to make your pita bread pizza"

"Okay we need, pita rounds, I chose whole wheat by the way. Is that okay with you?" he asked her with a hint of agitate on his eyes, but a _very_ wide smile on his flawless face.

"Whole wheat is fine" she said with a smile.

"And we need veggies! I don't like it but Uncle D said we have to add veggies and cheese for the topping" Kiara pouted and Elena think it was the cutest thing ever.

"You once said you want to be like me when you grow up, fun, talented, pretty and brave. You know that when you want to be like me, you have to eat veggies" Elena singsonged, then pinched her chubby cheeks.

Both Damon and Kiara laughed hard as they pressed their hands on their stomach. _Was that really funny?_

"Uh, what's so funny?" Elena asked, Junior and Senior Salvatore were still laughing their heart out. She believed one of them going to fall on the floor soon.

"You were" Damon pointed at her puzzled face.

"Care to explain?"

"Just look at the mirror"

She went to the mirror in the living room, leaving Kiara and Damon still laughing in the kitchen.

She looked into the mirror, oh my God! When did it happen?

Her face covered in flour as if raining flour today. And she knew someone who would do that.

"Kiara!" she went back to the kitchen.

"He made me!" Kiara pointed at cheek-flushed Damon then he plastered an innocent face.

"You made her cover my face with flour when she tried to put the apron on me, didn't you?"

"And I would say I'm sorry... but I'm not. Not looking so pretty now, are you, big girl?" he laughed again. All showing teeth and bright smile that she haven't see for the past two days. She missed it. and it made her heart warm.

She decided to play along, "You know what, I'm leaving"

Juts when she was about to leave the kitchen, Kiara grabbed her dress, "Please, don't go. I'm sorry" her lips turned downwards.

"I would stay if your Uncle Damon apologize" she let out a soft sigh.

"What? It was just a joke!" he defended himself.

"Not funny"

"So what? You want me to apologize?"

"That's what I just said, you moron"

They turned around when they heard Kiara gasped loudly, "You just said moron to Uncle D. Moron is a bad word, Elena" she folded her arms then lift her chin up. She narrowed her eyes to Elena.

"Honey, I'm sorry" she tried to touch her arms but she shook it away.

"Apologize to Uncle D first"

"What?" she widened her eyes, "He did it first" she motioned to her face with her forefinger.

"But that doesn't mean you can say a bad word. Mommy said, when someone said a bad word they have to apologize" Kiara lifted her chin up higher.

"Yeah, Elena, you're going to have to apologize to me first" Damon smirked his winner smirk.

Elena groaned, "Fine! I'm sorry for calling you moron, Damon. There, happy now?" she turned around then copy Kiara's expression with a pout.

Damon thought that nothing more cute than seeing Elena Gilbert act like a five years old with pouting lips, he smiled.

"And I'm sorry for the flour on your face"

"Mmmm" Elena mumbled.

"Can we make the pizza now? I'm hungry" Kiara said.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Why don't you grab that tomato sauce in the fridge?" Damon asked and the little girl nodded, leaving the lovers stood awkwardly pretty far away from her, considering that Salvatore's kitchen is as big as her parents house.

"Come on, let me clean that face"

Damon softly grabbed Elena by the arms and used the hem of his apron to slowly and carefully wipe the flour off her face, waiting for her to slap him. But it turned out a very different thing than he thought, she let her clean her face.

Her doe eyes stuck in the depth of his blue eyes while Damon tried so herd to concentrate on cleaning her face instead of taking her in his arms, kissing her hard and never let go. When his finger touch her cheekbone, she could feel her heart beat race increasing and every drops of her blood sucked in in her body.

"There's my girl" he said softly when he finished clean her beautiful now spotless face.

"Damon..."

"Here it is! Come on let's make pizza" Kiara said cheerfully.

Damon cleared his throat, then the three of them got into the world of pizza making.

* * *

"Best pizza ever!" Elena claimed as she finish her last bite with a sexy moan that Damon found it hard to focus on his own pizza slice.

"I know, you should stop being a teacher, Uncle D. And open a restaurant!"

"Wow, don't you have a businesswoman brain?" Damon smirked.

"Well, you're right about one thing, I love your pizza sauce, it felt so great" Elena smiled.

"That being said, I reconsider on open a restaurant" Damon said as he bite his pizza.

"A pizza restaurant! Oh oh, Italian Restaurant! Mommy, Elena and I can be waitress. Daddy can be a pizza delivery guy" Kiara said passionately.

"Yeah, that's kinda great idea" Elena eyed Damon with a grin, which made Damon smile back at her.

"Let's talk about it later, now you, Princess, need your nap" Damon said as he got up to carry Kiara to her bedroom.

"Nooooo, you promised a scary movie" Kiara pouted.

"After you take a one or two hours nap, we can watch a movie" Damon reasoned.

"And Elena would be gone home by then" her lower lips quivered.

Elena smiled, "I make sure I'll still be here when you wake up, sweetheart"

"Promise?" she squeaked.

"Yes, pinky promise" she offered Kiara her pinky then without hesitant she linked her pinky with Elena's.

"Night, 'Lena" she went to Elena side to kiss her cheek.

"Upsy daisy" Damon said as he carry Kiara to her bedroom.

Elena sighed when she saw both of the Salvatore disappear to the second floor.

This is it, this was the time Damon would ask her the same thing as two days ago when they were in New York. _Her past_.

She let out a heavy sigh, feeling she haven't ready for any of this. For telling him her past, for let him in, for giving him a chance.

For letting Damon love her.

"Hey" Damon appeared from the bottom of the stairs, walking toward her, "We need to talk"

* * *

**_And, I'm baaaack! I am so so so sorry for the long wait, I haven't got time to write :( Forgive me?_**

**_So, yeah, it's time for us and Damon to know Elena's deepest and darkest secrets. Care to tell me who do you think the man Caroline and Bonnie saw at the mall? ;)_**

**_Oh, and I want to apologize for the mistakes in my writings. And any typos._**

**_And, would you leave your thoughts? I really want to know what do you think about this chapter. So, see you next chapter! I'll try to update faster, but still, it depends on how much the reviews you left for me and how much your curiosity for the next chapter!_**

**_P.S: have you watch the latest episode? Well, this one is for Julie Plec, I know she wouldn't read it but still I have something to say to her. Julie, LET DAMON BE HAPPY! Preferably with Elena :) Sincerely, all DE Shippers!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Catch Me

**Picked up where we left off...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Catch Me**

"_Tell me again why it's not your place to tell" Caroline raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms._

"_It's her story," Damon let out a heavy sigh, "You might want to hear it from her"_

"_I respect that, but..."_

_Bonnie stopped in the middle of her sentence when her iPhone on the table went off. Elena's name on the screen with her picture smiling at them. Damon tried to look away to numb the pain for looking at the phone screen. He kept recalling their conversation in the dressing room._

_Bonnie picked it up and placed it against her ear, "Elena?" She eyed Damon then Caroline before focusing on the other end._

"Hey,"_ she croaked out._

"_Hey, what happened?" she grew concern. She found herself frowning._

"Where are you, Bon?"_ Elena sniffled. _

_Damon looked at her with unreadable expression on his face but stayed stoic._

"'_Lena, are you okay? Are you crying?" her frown gotten deeper and Caroline nudged her to tell her to put on the speaker phone. Bonnie put the phone on the table and hit the speaker button._

"I – I can't..."

_Damon felt his heart tightened with joy, sadness, hurt at the same time just by hearing her voice. He kept his gorgeous blue eyes, that now seemed lifeless, on the phone._

"_It's okay, talk to me. Slowly, Elena" Bonnie said softly, slightly demanded her to do as she ask. Caroline sat straight on her chair, focusing on what was happening._

"I was... I was on my way to the airport. I – I realized that,"_the three of them heard her sniffle, _"I love him. Still. I love Damon and I was on my way to the airport but Tyler stood in the way. I can't... I can't... breath, Bonnie"

_Damon widened his eyes. _Elena loves me still? Even after everything I've said to her?_ He felt like someone jabbed his heart as he tried breathe easy. He was scared, no one knew that. He was scared that if right now he made a wrong choice by leaving her behind. _

"_Elena? Elena, do you hear me? Follow me, honey. Breathe in then out. Come on, slowly. You can do it, 'Lena" Bonnie pleaded. She scared for her friend who was having trouble breathing._

"_Elena?" Bonnie called out after a moment._

_Bonnie heard someone sighing hard then Elena said, "_I'm... better now"

_Without even realized it Damon exhaled. He didn't even know he could holding his breath that long._

"_Okay, Caroline and I will be there soon, okay? And don't worry, I'll find a way to fix this" Bonnie ended the phone call._

_Caroline was the first to break the silence, "Now you know why we came her for"_

* * *

"_Hey... we need to talk"_

Elena hesitantly got up from the couch, her finger absentmindedly playing with her white belt around her middle section.

"So talk, I'll listen" she said quietly.

Damon offered her a small smile before took her hand and lead her to sit back on the couch, "How about _you_ talk, _I_ listen?"

"I like the option one better" she muttered, and Damon couldn't help but smiling at her cute face.

"Well, how about I ask, then you answer?"

"Damon I – "

"Look, Elena," he took her hands in his covering it with his warmth, Elena felt like this is when she belong all along, "I get that you're not ready, I do. I know about all the rumors saying you're not good but I don't care about that. What I care is that why won't you let me in?"

He looked straight into her brown eyes so that she started to feel intimidated. But not in a bad way.

She forced herself to face him, staring at his flawless face then stopped at the sight of blue irises looking back at her. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply before replied, "I can't"

"Why not?" his voice was soft, tender even. As if he was talking with a child.

Then she saw something in his eyes. Something she'd never seen in a man before, even in Elijah's; thoughtfulness and concerned, and a little bit vulnerability.

But she still had her doubts. She didn't doubt that Damon care for her, but she couldn't be sure that if he found out about the whole thing he would stick around. Guess her walls were still strong enough to never let a man burn it down.

"I'm scared" she whispered, tears gathered in her eyes.

Instinctively, Damon wrapped his arms around her, brought her to his lap where she stained his t-shirt with her tears that fell freely. She threw her arms around his neck and she could smell his scent, something she missed so much lately.

Damon said some soothing words, and she just nodded. But she still unconvinced that everything's going to be okay.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from his embrace but he kept his arms around her waist.

His thumb slowly wiped her tears away and with that, her eyes produced more tears._ How could this man like Damon stay with me after I told him everything_?

"Don't cry, please baby" he pleaded when he saw her tears falling from both of her eyes.

"Why do you care so much about me?" she finally had a strength to speak although with a small voice.

"Hard not to" he shrugged lazily. And he did it, her lips turned upward a little giving him the smile he'd missed.

"But why? I teased you, I mocked you... I called you moron for God's sakes!"she sniffled.

"I'm not saying that I love to be called moron, but I don't know... if it wasn't you who call me that I would've punch the person right in the face. But you can call me everything you want for all I care but I'd still be giving you my best smile at the end of the day"

She sniffled once again, couldn't keep her tears from falling and she threw her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her brown locks, smelling her shampoo. He caressed her back, calming her.

When Elena pulled away, she didn't know where but she found her wall that guard her heart melt a little. And in that moment, she promised herself she would tell Damon everything when she _completely _ready. So she told him that.

"Okay, I can work with that" he smirked, "As long as I can keep you and no more avoiding me"

"Fair enough"

She moved forward to placed a soft kiss to her lips that soon to be a passionate one. And immediately she felt the rush flowing through her vein. He trailed kisses along her jawline, "I've missed you" he murmured as her head thrown back.

"Only been two days" she moaned when he sucked at her pulse then back up to claim her kissable lips.

"Feels like forever" they panted and Damon put her forehead against her, "Let's not avoid each other again, okay?"

"Agree" she smiled then kissed his lips to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere. Well, except maybe when she was on her world tour.

* * *

Katherine took off her Gucci sunglasses when she opened Starbucks door. Immediately she looked around for a certain brunette guy. She frowned when she didn't find one, then fished out her phone. She clicked some numbers then put the phone against her ear.

"Where are you?" she asked as soon as the person on the other end picked up.

"_Turn left, I'm in the corner at the back"_

She huffed then ended the phone call. She went to the back of Starbucks to find him.

And there he was, sipping his hot black coffee with a New York Times on the table.

Kathrine smirked then walked toward him, "Elijah?" she asked as soon as she got there and sat down in front of him.

"Katherine, I presume" he reached out to shaking her hand. She took it almost immediately, "Pleasure to meet you"

"I know" her smirk gotten bigger, "So, let's talk business"

Elijah held up his fore finger, "But first, tell me why would you want me to do it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she rolled her eyes, "I hate the girl. She stole something that was mine"

"Are you sure?" he frowned slightly, "That's not the girl I knew years ago"

"I would say people changes, blah blah blah... Or maybe you didn't know her that well" she shrugged.

"And what thing she took from you?"

"My Damon" she smiled widely just like a kid in a Christmas morning.

"_Your_ Damon?"

"Okay, fine, he's not officially mine but a girl can dream" she let out a huff.

His frown gotten deeper, "And what if I don't want to help you?"

Katherine widened her eyes a little before she move her head forward to whisper, "Look, I have waste my money for a ticket here, not that I'm poor, and you waste my time. People doesn't usually succeed to get me out of my spa treatment but you did. So just do what I ask or... you can get the hell out of my face. And trust me, you'll wish you were never born"

His lips turned into a firm line, "Is that a threat?"

She smiled mischieveously, "It's a warning. Besides, she's the one who make your life miserable for the past four years"

Elijah fell into silence. His eyes was focused on something but Katherine was sure he's not focusing on her, but on his past with Elena instead. She noticed that his eyes were getting darker.

"So, are you in? If you do, you'll get the money... and you'll get your revenge" she said in a low tone but it was enough to blind his mind, to block his heart with anything but kindness and forgiveness.

" I'm in"

* * *

"So where's Stefan and Rebekah?" Elena asked as she put her feet on Damon's lap and he massage it.

"Don't know, don't care. They said something about quality time. Now let's not talk about my little brother's sex life," he closed his eyes, "Saying that make me wants to puke" he made a face but smiled a little when he heard Elena's laugh filled the room.

The awkward after her breakdown in front of Damon was long forgotten. You could say that her wall is slowly tumbling down. She started to trust Damon. And she knew she have no doubt about trusting Damon.

The fact that he could make her laugh was exhibit A.

"Ah but deep down I know you love them" she teased.

"Yeah, _very_ deep down inside" he smirked. "Kiara will be up soon, are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure" she said without a moment of hesitation.

Damon got up, slowly made his way to Elena then dropped a kiss to her hair, "Is spaghetti okay? Little Bex forgot her monthly groceries" he sing-songed.

"It's fine" she said over her shoulder then headed upstairs.

She carefully not to make so much noise then opened Kiara's pink bedroom door. She tip-toed to the bed to see the little girl still fast asleep. Then she went to her closet to find Kiara's pink animal print legging and white Puma t-shirt. She laid it down on the counter in the bathroom, and she went to wake her up.

"Kiara..." she called softly as she ran her finger to touched her chubby cheek.

Kiara turned then let out a small groan, "Wakey wakey sweetie... Uncle D's downstairs making dinner. You need to take a bath then he promised you a movie, didn't he?"

She shot her eyes open then sat up, "Is that mean we can watch Saw movie?"

"Err... did Uncle D promised Saw movie?" she arched an eyebrow. She took a mental note to never let Damon pick movie for a little girl ever again.

"Emm... no" she said sheepishly, and Elena scratch her mental note.

"Well, how about you take a bath then we can go to the DVD's store?" Elena asked as she helped Kiara off her outfits.

"We can do that?!" she looked at Elena with her big wide eyed.

"Sure we can. Now go bath, I already prepared you some clothes," she kissed her forehead, and in a flash she ran into the bathroom, "I'll wait downstairs, okay?"

Elena shook her head, couldn't help but smiled ear to ear about Kiara. That girl was so sweet!

"Did she bribe you?" Damon asked, his face focuse on the saucepan.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"She'd love to see Saw every time I promised her movies. Now, did she bribe you to watch that movie? Because if I were you, I won't do that. Stefan would kill me" he shuddered then turned around to see smiley Elena.

"No, she didn't bribe me. I told her we could go to the DVD's store while you're here cooking" she stepped forward to let Damon put his hands around her waist. It was kinda funny how things were different four hours ago.

"You're leaving me here cooking alone?" Damon fake-pouted.

"Oh wipe that fake pout out of your face!" she giggled, "Anyway where did you learn cooking? Despite the fact that you're half Italian"

"Nu uh, you're wrong. I am full blood Italian" he said proudly, lifted up his spatula in the air.

Elena laughed, "Well, where?"

"I tell you my story when you tell me yours" he said softly yet seriously.

"Damon –" she tried to reasoned. His hands kept firm on her waist, keeping her close.

"It's only fair, right?" he gave her his lopsided smile which he knew that she loved.

Brown met blue, Elena worked fast with her brain and her heart. Damon was right, it's only fair if they shared about their life story.

She sighed softly, "Right, it's only fair"

Damon grinned then kissed her forehead, "Now go to your car, I smell pink. She'll be down here in a minute"

Elena chuckled, "Fine, later Chef"

"I love when you calling me Chef," Damon laughed, "One more thing, no chick flick!"

* * *

_The Awards is in two months. Shape up , Superstar. It's going to be your greatest revenge ;)_

_-Kat_

Elijah heavily sighed as he put back down his phone.

Never in his four years of his life thinking about going back into _her_ life again. It was not like he promised he would stay away. But the last time he saw her, with her puffy red eyes, her hair messy and sticky, and the body that used to be curvy and sexy and now seemed weightless, he knew he had to get away.

Get away from her life. Preferably forever.

But then the Evil Bitch came and brought up his vengeance into the surface which he tried to buried it for so long.

He knew it was wrong. The whole scheme, the plan. But he couldn't just back away and cancel it. Somehow he needed it. He needed it to be done in his hands.

He personally had let everything about her go, but when Katherine came and said those things he couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of her.

Here he was, wallowing and blaming himself for everything that had happened to both of them while she living her dreams. The dream that he knew mean so much to her.

He would gladly take it away from her.

If anything would make her feel the same way he had feeling for the past four years, was crushing her dreams and her life.

* * *

"Hey, honey, where have you been?" Isobel asked her daughter as soon as she heard the front door opened and closed again.

"Recording, didn't I tell you? Tyler thinks the sooner the better" Elena took out a glass from the cabinet to fill it with fresh cold orange juice.

Isobel sighed, sitting on a dining chair next to the young singer, "I can't believe you're about to launch your second album already. I feel like it was just yesterday you finished your first song" she couldn't help but tear up at the end.

"Mom, c'mon, that was almost four years ago" Elena took her mother's hands in hers then squeeze it.

"Which reminds me... Have you tell Damon?" Isobel asked seriously. She got her I'm-you-mother-and-I'm-going-to-protect-you look.

"Mother, " she said in her most serious tone, "I don't want to talk about it"

"You have to sooner or later, sweetheart. I noticed that he getting closer and closer to you. It's not fair to keep him in the dark" she reached out to caress Elena's hair.

"But I need time," she whined, "I can't just say 'Hey, let's talking about my past' and drop the bombshell" she looked down.

"No, you can't do that either. I just want the best for you. And right now my motherly instinct tells me that you should tell him soon, before you falling even deeper for him without he even know anything about you" Isobel said softly.

"Okay, I am not falling in love with anyone, especially Damon" she convinced her mom. But deep down she knew she had to convinced herself the same truth.

"Okay, whatever make you sleep at night" And with that, Isobel left her daughter alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

Elena locked herself in her room, playing with her guitar to find the right notes for her new song, Catch Me.

She started to write it three hours ago. And without her knowing, when she wrote it, Damon was the only thing in her mind.

She stopped, putting her guitar on the floor. She was blinking and frowning, thinking about the conversation she had with her mother earlier.

_I can't fall for him. I don't even trust him with my secrets,_ her brain said.

_But you do, you trust him even when you think you don't_, her heart reasoned.

_I don't even know him enough!, _her brain yelled to her heart.

_Because you don't let him to see you, really see you. If you could just tell him the truth...,_ her heart chirped.

_It's not that easy and you know it, what if he leaves me after I told him everything? What if..., _her brain trailed off.

_Okay, there are so many what if's. If you could just let you heart feels, it would be so is easy, you Elena, is the one who making this so hard._

Elena took a deep breath before she picked up her phone and hit the numbers she recognize by heart.

"_Miss me already, sweetheart?"_ Damon's velvety voice greeted her.

"Cocky, actually no. But I was wondering, could you sleep after all those Little Ponies we watched with Kiara?" she grinned widely even she knew he can't see her.

"_Funny," _he said deadpanned, _"You could have bought her more manly cartoon/animation movies. Like... Like that newest Disney, what's it called? Break-It... nope, Crack-It-Ralph?"_

"_It's Wreck-It-Ralph, you stupid,"_ she giggled_, "She wanted the ponies, so who was I to deny her?"_

"_Yeah yeah,"_ she knew he was rolling his gorgeous eyes, _"So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Madame Gilbert?"_

"I want you to hear my new song" she said carefully.

"_Okay, bring it. I'm sure it's not as bad as Little Ponies, right?"_

"Jackass," she muttered, "Well, here we go, It's called Catch Me"

She put her phone on the floor, hitting the speaker button before she picked up her guitar and started to singing.

**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**  
**Let the future pass and don't let go**  
**But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight**

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**But please don't catch me...**

**See this heart won't settle down**  
**Like a child running scared from a clown**  
**I'm terrified of what you do**  
**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run far away so I can breathe**  
**Even though you're far from suffocating me**  
**I can't set my hopes too high**  
**'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"**

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**But please don't catch me...**

**So now you see why I'm scared**  
**I can't open up my heart without a care**  
**But here I go, It's what I feel**  
**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**So please don't catch me**

**If this is love please don't break me**  
**I'm giving up so just catch me**

"So, what do you think?" she hit the handset button before put the phone against her ear.

"_It was... wonderful. That song, I believe, going to win you another awards!"_ he yelled joyfully over the phone and she couldn't help but smiling.

"Well, thank you, Mister Salvatore. I should probably let you sleep. So, yeah, goodnight, Damon" she said softly.

"_Goodnight, Elena" _

She ended the phone call, discarding her unused paper into the trash bin in the corner of her room. She put back her acoustic guitar into its case before she climbed into her bed and covered herself in her comforter and went sleep with a soft smile on her face and a happy thought she thought she would never feel again.

_I'm falling in love with Damon._

* * *

**Hello again! I'm sorry that I took so long for this chapter to write, forgive me?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the typos, as usual. And my grammar, I know I'm not good.**

**Oh I just wanted to let you know that in chapter 19, I used Heart Attack by Demi Lovato :D I love the song and I hope you love it too. and for this chapter, I used Catch Me also by Demi Lovato.**

**Well, last but not least, drop me some reviews so I know what you think about this one :) I really appreciate every single one reviews that I've got, so thank you so so much! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: About Elijah

**Chapter 12: About Elijah**

"_Come on, Elena, you don't want to delaying any longer time, do you? It's been a half hour and the fans starting to going crazy" Tyler grabbed her hands softly, trying to stand her up._

"_I thought I told you we're over" she shook his hands coldly._

"_Elena –"_

"_No. You know what, all you care about is your career! You used me as your puppet, do you even ever thought about my feelings, Tyler? Remember last year when you got me to be on Ellen although I didn't want you to? I was sick, I threw up and I had a fever that day, and you didn't even bother to ask me. Is that a family treats another family member?" Elena yelled furiously, stood up facing him. Some heads that were in the room with them rushed out of the room to gave them space to talk._

"_Listen, I –"_

"_No, you listen!" She poked her forefinger to his hard chest, " In case you didn't know, you're fired. I don't want you to be my producer anymore" she declared quietly._

_Tyler went still. He was tense, he couldn't form a single word to the girl in front of him that he considered as his own sister._

"_Now, please get out. I want to get ready," she tried to calm down as she sat down again and called for Carina._

_Her stylist went inside with curling iron and Chanel make-up kit in her hands. She sent Tyler a sympathy look before she did her job._

_Elena heard Tyler let out a heavy sigh, kind of like defeat sigh, before he said, "I cared about you. I still do and I'll never stop. You're still my little sister. Good luck, Elena"_

_Tyler went to her side and dropped a kiss on her crown before he closed the door._

_Elena looked at her reflection with Carina in the background focusing on curling her hair as if she didn't hear a single word Tyler had said, and she felt a single tear rolled her face._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Andie asked her older sister when she stepped inside the living room dragging her bold pink suitcase.

"LA" she replied nonchalantly and she went to the kitchen.

Andie eyed her curiously and her frown gotten deeper when the smell of alcohol and cheap perfumes hit her nostrils when Katherine sat down on the sofa beside her.

"What for? Job interview?"

Katherine turned her head to Andie's side, "Do I look like someone who's willingly work my ass off for a job?"

She rolled her eyes, "So what?"

"So nosy, little sister. You'd better take my suitcase into my room, I want to take a long warm bath"

"Do _I_ look like I work for _you_? I've got work to do. Do it yourself" Andie snapped. She got up and picked up her car keys, leaving her sister behind with a scowl on her face.

"What's going on?" Rose walked down the stairs and went to sit next to her sister.

"Andie was just being a drama queen bitch like always. Now why don't you go be a dear and take my suitcase up into my room?" Katherine gave her sister a fake sweet smile.

Rose got up and cursing under her breath before she picked up the suitcase, "If you keep ordering people around, you're going to end up alone. Nobody's like a diva, Kat"

She went upstairs ignoring her older sister cursing loudly.

* * *

Elena kept repeating the first verse of her song although everyone thought it was perfect.

She came to the studio earlier to record her new song for her second album, but she felt cranky this morning. She didn't know what's wrong with her. Usually, when she came to the studio for recording, she'd be like a little kid in the Christmas morning.

After her realization about Damon last night, she slept like the dead. Knowing her heart was right, she felt comfortable and safe for the first time. Damon changed everything. Her perception about life, about love. He made her questioned everything she thought she had figured out.

She could blame Damon for her cranky mood, right? After all, Damon was the only thing that invaded her mind since the minute she opened her eyes this morning.

And today she hadn't see Damon, it made her cranky all morning.

"Hey, Grumpy, woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Tyler asked, grinning.

"No," she pouted, "I feel..."

"You feel...? What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I feel... dull, I don't know. Yesterday I figured out the song, I wrote it for God's sake! But today, it just felt lost"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"You could say so" she muttered.

"What happened? Did someone steal your song again? Did the press bad-mouthing you about the playgirl thing?"

"No, it's not that" she shook her head slightly.

"I can't help if you won't talk to me, Elena" he said softly.

"Last night, I wrote a new song, Catch Me. And it felt right, I felt amazing singing the song. Then I called Damon and – "

"Damon? Damon Salvatore?" he cut her, frowning.

"Yes" she answered slowly.

"You let him heard your new song?" he got up form his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong? He was the first one hearing Ordinary Girl"

"Elena, listen to me, that can't happen again, understand?" he held each side of her shoulder firmly.

She nodded slowly, "I promise, no one hears my new song except you"

"Good" he let go of her shoulders.

"But can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why you don't like Damon? He's nice, he treats me well and he's... just simply the sweetest guy I've ever known" she blushed.

Tyler sighed, "I know what kind of guy he is. I know guys like him, I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be happy, find everything you want from life"

She smiled, "I know Ty, but what if he makes me happy?"

"Do you?" she nodded, "It's temporary, 'Lena. He's just that kind of guy. He comes, then he'll leaves"

"No, he's not" her smile faded, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Tyler in front of her.

"He will" Tyler said briefly.

"He won't. I trust him" Elena shot back.

"Like you trust him with your past?" Tyler had her there. Her body went tense and she balled her her fists. "See, you don't trust him enough. So do me a favor and don't get too close to him, would you? Don't ever fall for Elijah's kind of guy ever again, they'll only lets you down"

Tyler left her in the studio alone with her thoughts.

_Too late Ty, I already fell for him hard._

* * *

"Hey you!" Elena smiled as soon as she saw Damon leaned against the studio black door.

He looked up to see the beautiful girl in front of him, "Hey, _bella_, is there something wrong?"

She frowned slightly at his nickname for her, knowing what it meant and she didn't feel beautiful now with her messy bun and no make-up face. She walked up to Damon and took both of his hands in hers, "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you"

"So you practically dragged me out of my bed and cut short my beauty sleep just because you wanted to see me?" he fake pouted and she couldn't help but grinned lamely.

"Your beautiful enough as it is. And honestly, I don't think I've ever seen a man as beautiful as you are" she chuckled softly.

"Is that a compliment?" he smirked.

"The highest compliment of the day," she said, stepping closer to him, "I missed you"

His gaze softened as he looked straight into her big brown eyes, "I missed you too, Loony"

She rolled her eyes, "You just turned a romantic moment into a joke"

"What? I don't mind you calls me Sally but I can't call you Loony?"

"Fine, call me whatever you want" she let go of his hands but he immediately grabbed her arms gently.

"So, is it fine if I call you my girlfriend?" she noticed his cheeks reddened.

No freaking way! Damon Salvatore did not blushing!

"I thought we'd already established that" she said softly, standing on her tip toes to kiss his forehead, "Come on, help me figure out the song"

For the next two hours, both Damon and Elena worked on the song. They exchanged light banter, ideas, and some lovey dovey acts, and if it wasn't for Elena he would gladly leave the studio and never, _ever,_ do something sappy and girly again. But it was Elena, and he knew she was different. He knew he _loved_ her.

"I think I'm going to scratch the song from the song list" Elena said, leaning her back to the wall and put her head on Damon's shoulder. Suddenly he felt right and he smiled despite himself, he put his head on Elena's.

"Why? I think it's perfect song for your 'more mature' second album"

"I can't figure it out, I can't feel the song" she whined.

"You wrote it, Elena. We just have to work harder" he ran a hand to caressed her upper arms to make her relax and it worked. She seemed not too tense anymore.

"You know, Damon, we have to feel the song to record it so it becomes perfect," she stopped to inhale, "We have to really imagine ourselves being the one who sings the song, but I can't do it if I feel different now. It's a break up song, and right now I don't feel sad and heart broken"

"So what do you feel right now?" he kept his hands working on her arms.

"I feel happy. Ecstatic," she took a pregnant pause, "And I guess you're the reason why"

"Corny Elena, never thought I'd see the day" he teased and she slapped his chest lightly.

"Stop it, ass" she chuckled softly, "I decide, that the song is off the list"

"Are you sure? I think the song is great"

"You always said my songs are great" she rolled her eyes.

"That's because all of your songs are great, baby. Deal with it" he kissed her forehead.

"So, I'm going to add Catch Me and ask Tyler about that, what do you think?"

"Catch Me is a beautiful song. You know, when you can't tell the person how you really feel about them because you're scared of getting hurt again, that song is perfect"

Elena was taken aback because of his words. How could he know that was the meaning of the song for her? That moment she knew, that Damon knew her better than herself. As sappy as that sounded, it was the truth.

"Elena?"

She was back to the world and shook her head slightly, "Yes, I think it's perfect too" she smiled at him.

They got up and he kissed her cheek softly, "I'm home alone tonight" she whispered seductively.

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You could come. You know, for dinner... or something" she winked.

He laughed, "Sure, just make sure you don't burn down the house before I got there, okay?"

"Okay, I may not be the best cook in the world, but I wouldn't burn my parents' house" she pouted and Damon thought her pout was the best thing on her.

"I know you won't" he smiled widely before taking her into his arms and she place her head into the crook of his neck.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something"

She knew, Elena knew that it was the right time for her to let Damon in. She knew she trusted him and she didn't want to waste another day without him knowing all of her. Knowing everything that made her the woman she was now.

"Shoot, baby"

"Later tonight, okay? Something important that I really want you to know" she let him go but he kept his arms on her waist.

"Okay, sweetheart" he smiled, "Be there in 7, okay?"

"Perfect" she leaned in to capture his lips and softly kissing him. Slowly she savored him, nipping at his lower lip until their tongues danced together and his arms cupped her cheeks.

* * *

Elijah walked around the 25-story buildings for over an hour now. He knew he was his brother, but with his brother's_ girlfriend_ around he couldn't talk to him.

"Nik?"

"_Eli? Where have you been,man? Not running around looking for trouble I hope"_ the person on the other end let out a low chuckle and Elijah returned it.

"No no, right now I'm not. I need to talk to you though. Are you home?"

"_Sure, you can come to my apartment now. My girl's going to be here in two hours"_

"Okay, be there in five"

"_See ya" _

He clicked the red button, took a deep breath and went in to the apartment building.

He hit the 10 button in the elevator as he tried to calm his nerves. He didn't know why but he had to talk to someone about his plan. He knew talking about the plan with his older brother was wrong, especially when his girlfriend was best friends with the girl that had been haunted his life for over four years now.

When he heard the DING! He stepped out of the elevator and let his feet guided him to the familiar 10H door. He hit the door bell twice, and the door swung open revealing the blond man with towel wrapped around his waist and stopped at his knees.

"Elijah, my man!" he took Elijah in a guy embrace and let him in.

He closed the door and turned around to find very pale Elijah, "Are you okay?"

"No, no I shouldn't be here. I have to go" Elijah tried to past his brother but Klaus was stronger and he pushed him back inside and sat him down on the couch.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked, his jaw tensed.

"Nothing. Yet"

He leaned down to put his hands on either side of Elijah's shoulder, "What do you mean? Start from the beginning. Now"

"There was a woman came to me about ten days ago. She wanted me to ruin her life –"

"Her who? Who's the woman?" he cut him harshly.

"Katherine Pierce. She wanted me to ruin... Elena"

Klaus's lips were firm and he closed his eyes, trying to not blow up in front of his brother's face.

"You already ruined it, remember? Four years ago, Eli! And now you want to do the same thing? I thought you had learned your lesson" Klaus ran a hands through his hair frustratingly.

"Her life isn't ruin and you know it, brother," Elijah got up, "She's out there making good money, with fame, all the fans that adores her, and what about me? I can't even get a proper job because of my records!"

"And you're the only one to blame and you know it!" Klaus practically spit on his little brother's face.

"No, she is! If she hadn't reported me, I'd be more than happy right now with the money and –"

"Your Aunt Mary and Aunt Nora? A.k.a Heroin and Cocaine?"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!" he yelled loudly.

He tugged the front of Elijah's shirt so he mover forward, "That's the problem, I _know_! I know everything! You might be my brother but I won't let you do that to Elena. She's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve it"

"So you choose her over me? Did she the one who hold you when our father hit you? Did she took the blame for all of your mistakes when we were younger?" Elijah's eyes turned red because of the unshed tears and anger.

"Do not bring our family problems into this! What you're about to do to Elena is wrong and you know it! You promised me you won't get into her life again. You promised me, " his voice softened, "To be a better man. Be that, Eli. Don't let your anger and revenge get the best of you"

"I can't" he choked out.

"Yes you can, you're better than this. I know you are, brother" he said softly.

A minute passed as Elijah control his breathing and Klaus noticed that he was more calm now.

"I'm sorry, but I will do it whether you'd be by my side or not"

"Eli..."

"She ruined me and I'm going to do the same. Goodbye, brother"

* * *

Damon knocked on the front door of the Gilbert residence, he hid the flowers on his back before he found Elena Gilbert, in her short jeans that barely covered her thighs and pink worn out t-shirt, her face was cleaned from any make-up except maybe face powder , opened the door.

"Hey" she greeted him, couldn't hide her blush.

"Evening, _Signorina Elena_" her name rolled off his tongue perfectly, "This is for you" he gave her the red tulips bouquet behind his back and he rewarded with her soft smile that he adored so much.

"Aww, thank you, baby. Come on in" Elena went inside to find the flower vase.

Damon stepped inside and closed the door. He went to the kitchen to find a pile of empty paper cartons with Spicy Chinese logo on the front. He frowned, assumed that she might be ordered the Chinese food earlier.

"You weren't supposed to see that" Elena ran hurriedly to hide the evidence and throw it to the trash bin in the corner. She turned around and hid her face with her hands, "I am so embarrassed right now"

He let out a low chuckle, "Don't be, what happened anyway?"

"I tried to make Lasagna but it got burned while I was taking a shower. Then I made Tiramisu for dessert but it tasted awful so I threw them all out" she pouted, realizing that she was a mess and stupid when she's in the kitchen.

"So you ordered Chinese food instead? Clever, Gilbert" he smirked, moved forward to when Elena was standing and brought her into his arms. Elena was scared that Damon could feel her heart beat and the shiver running down her spine.

"Clever? I'm stupid. I can't cook" she mumbled in his chest.

He let her go, "But I appreciate the effort," he kissed her lips softly, "Now let's eat. I'm starving"

"Tonight was supposed to be amazing" she whined, followed him to the dining table.

"I'm here with you, aren't I? That's pretty amazing for me" he smiled.

They ended up eating the Chinese Chicken Salad and Royal Beef, and they both opened up a fortune cookie, which they ripped off because they didn't like what's inside.

"So what are you want to talk about?"

Damon asked when they cuddled up on the couch with Elena on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

He could feel her body went a bit tense but she quickly recovered and slowly got up.

She sat on the coffee table in front of him, "I'm ready. I'm ready to tell you everything"

Damon widened his eyes, sat straighter, and gulped. "Okay"

"I knew Elijah Mikaelson five and a half years ago..."

* * *

**Ta-Da! a little bit of cliffhanger that I'm sure you guys can handle ;)**

**So, we knew now a little bit about Elijah and I decided to let Klaus be Elijah's brother just like in the TV show. Next chapter, Elena going to drop the bombshell! She'll be honest with Damon, time we have been waiting for, right?**

**And as usual, I do a lot of mistakes in my writings and typos too, so I'm sorry.**

**I'd be really appreciate it if you guys drop some reviews for me, I want to know what you think about the chapter :) See You Next Chapter!**

**P.S: I'll update When I Look At You probably next week, depends on how much review I got for this one! And btw, I know my life would be so dull for about three months (or maybe four?) before TVD comes back with season 5 in September. Oh oh, and about Nina and Ian thing, I think I'm still in denial that they're broke up :( I know, I'm blabbering, sorry for that :P**


	13. Chapter 13: Release You

**Chapter 13: Release You**

"_As much as we'd looooove to hang out and chat with you all day, we really need to go now" Caroline said dramatically, dragging Damon's black suitcase._

_Damon just stood there, still processing the whole conversation they've had with Elena over the phone._

"_Damon? Helloooo?" Bonnie waved her hand in front of Damon yet again._

_He blinked a few times, "I can't"_

"_What?! We've been here wasting our time to get you back to Elena and you said you can't?" Caroline ran her hands through her blond curls._

"_Yes. I can't. I have to go to New York. My job – "_

"_Oh, so you'd rather do your job than get back with the love of your life?" Bonnie crossed her hands across her chest, narrowing her eyes._

"_It's not what I – "_

"_Just stop with lame excuses! You want to get back or not?" Caroline asked._

_He stared at other people walked past them._

_Some people were holding hands with their partners, some just laughed with their friends, and some were giggling with their children. Children that he could _never_ have if he get back with Elena._

_He had always wanted children. It was a part of his to-do list before he was thirty five. Yep, Damon Salvatore had it all mapped out the moment he knew he want to spend the rest of his life with Elena. Marriage, kids, grow old together._

_But then, he knew better. He might never had children if he stay with Elena. But at least, he would spend his life with her. The woman who changed his life, turned his problems into something he could laugh at, changed something to laugh at into something meaningful._

"_Let's go"_

* * *

"_I knew Elijah Mikaelson five and a half years ago..."_

She closed her eyes as if she was reliving some of the moments when she met Elijah Mikaelson. Damon stared at her calm form but he knew she was dying inside to burst out all of the thing she had been hiding from him.

"He was my everything, once. I fell in love with him, or I thought I was. It was sudden but I knew that was real at the time. But he was what you call bad boy. Dark looks, with dark eyes and hair, dark clothes every single day but he had this thing that could make me feel safe and comfortable around him. It was all façade of course, he was a big softie in the inside" she told him.

"I was twenty going to twenty one, I was nobody in music industry but he knew I had the talent. He was the one who had encouraged me to send one of my recordings," she continue with a smile, "Don't be nervous, Damon. Just relax"

"I should be the one who say that to you" Damon said softly as he too Elena's small hands in his.

She smiled, "Do you want me to continue this or not?"

"Go on, I'll try to relax" he let out a long soft sigh and leaned back to the couch.

"Okay. So, Elijah and I were the perfect couple around Mystic Falls. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Even though my parents dislike him at first, but they could see that he brought the best of even invited him every time we went to our lake house"

"But then, everything started to change when his brothers came back from college. Finn and Kol. Elijah started to hang out more often with them. At first I thought that it was normal, but..." she swallowed thickly, "He began to listen and do whatever his brother told him, they did vandalism twice around the neighborhood, they stole cars and motorcycles, they stole booze from Mystic Grill just for fun. The sheriff wanted to keep them behind bars but the Mikaelsons were powerful. They were one of the founding families and they were rich. So, it was easy to cover it"

Damon started to sweating as Elena did so. They both squeezed each other hand, trying to show some support that they both desperately needed.

"I tried to stop him. I tried to tell him to stop hanging out with the wrong crowds. But he... he hit me" she let out a heavy sigh and she could feel Damon was beginning to tense up, and his lips stayed stern. "I kept it to myself. I didn't tell my parents, Jeremy, I didn't even tell Caroline and Bonnie because I thought it was a one-time thing and that he was sorry. After a while I tried again. I tried to tell him the same thing, that he could do better than that. But he did one thing that I could never forget and I'd never expect him to do that again, he slapped me. Hard" Tears started to forming in her eyes. Her chocolate doe eyes were now glassy because of the tears she kept at bay.

"And after that, I caught myself wandering if this relationship was worth fighting for. But it wasn't. So, the next day, I told my mom. She was furious. I had never seen her so furious like that. She threatened to report him to the police but I said it's not necessary. I know, I was stupid. I went to his house to tell him that we're through," she couldn't fight the tears so she let it flowed freely on her cheeks. That made Damon's heart soar with sadness and sorrow for her so he brought her to his lap and she curled up crying and let herself go with all the tears that stained his shirt.

"Shh... It's okay, you don't have to continue..." Damon stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

After a moment of silence, she said, "No, I have to tell you everything" she croaked.

Damon looked at her as if he asked 'are you sure?' and she nodded silently. "Okay then"

"I rang his bell, and he opened his door only to tell me that he had agreed to do something for Kol and Finn. To delivered..." she inhaled, "Drugs"

Damon's eye widened with surprise and he kept his arms around her waist protectively.

"That was my expression, too" she let out a humorless chuckle and sniffed, "I did everything I could to stop him. I used my love for him to stop him. But I guess that I didn't matter to him anymore. Then, he confessed that he had been doing drugs behind my back since the night they stole their first car, it was a month after Kol and Finn were back. And it was a week after my twenty first birthday" the tears gathered once again in her red puffy eyes.

"I was shocked, but I forgave him because he was honest. But he couldn't stop the delivery. He had to do it. I was thinking maybe I could tell his and my parents for help, or maybe the sheriff. But my pride was in the way, that I could talk him out of this. Guess I was wrong, because the next thing I know I was on a car ride to the middle of the woods for deliver the drugs"

Damon took a sharp intake of breath, before he finally calmed himself down. Elena looked pale, paler than a ghost.

"We were on our way to the woods when I felt physical hurt all over my body. I remembered there was a truck tried to make a U-turn and Elijah was driving so fast. When I opened my eyes, it was bright. So bright that it was hurt to opened my eyes, my body was aching, and my head was pounding. I could tell that I was in the hospital"

"I asked for Elijah but Sheriff Forbes was the one to informed me that he was fine and she needed to speak to me. Then I decided to tell her the truth. How pathetic I was? I was reporting the man that I was in love with to the police!" she ran her hands through her hair roughly and jumped off Damon's lap.

She was walking back and forth the living room with tear rolling down her face and her hands repeatedly ran furiously through her hair, "Me, Damon! I was the one who reporting him! I made him suffer in jail! If it wasn't for his family he'd be rotting in there!"

Damon didn't know what to do beside trying to calm her down by taking her arms and led her to the couch but she shook it away, "And do you know what else? I can't be a mother! I can't bear a child inside of my tummy. Something about... my fallopian tube when the truck hit Elijah's car"

Damon froze instantly. He looked at her fragile form as her tears seems couldn't stop flowing.

Without he even realized, he felt his own tears rolling down his face. He brought her in his arms forcefully because Elena couldn't stand still and calm and she broke down the moment she let herself drown in Damon's warmth.

"I – I can't have babies, Damon. The one – one thing I've always dream. Having... children" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Damon kept stroking her back as she sniffing and sobbing against his toned chest.

After what felt like a lifetime, Elena finally calmed down but still sobbing softly. Many things ran around Damon's mind. One of them was children.

Children was something he wanted with the woman he loved, the woman he would marry. And now he was so sure that he was in love with Elena, the woman that had captured his heart with her Diva thing, stubbornness, clumsiness, and confidence, he had to buried the dream about having children with her.

But something deep, _deep_, inside him told him that she was worth everything in this world.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to be here always" he soothed her.

"You just said it because you pity me" she sniffled, pulling away from him and locking eyes with him. "The next minute I look away, you 'll be running away from me"

The thought of him running away from the one he loved hit him, "How could you say that?"

"Because that's the truth. That's what I'm afraid of, you know. The minute after I told you everything, you'd be gone" she said bitterly.

He took her arms roughly, "Don't you ever think for a second that I would leave you" he said fiercely.

Elena gasped for this side of him that he never saw before, "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I love you, Elena. I don't expect you to say it back, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Your past with whoever he is doesn't matter, because we live in the present. And right now, I know that I love you" he said softly.

And now, it was Elena's turned to feel shocked. Her eye widened, her breath caught in her throat, "I –"

Elena's mouth opened then closed again as if she wanted to say something, "It's okay, you don't have to say it" he said with a small smile and he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

The words that came out of his mouth surprised her. This passionate and selfless man in front of her loved her with her flaws and her hideous past no matter what.

" Let's call it a night, we can talk in the morning"

Damon led her to her room. She didn't even realized when Damon laid her down on her bed, took off her fuzzy sandal, and he shrugged off his shirt and jeans which left him in only his boxer and climbed on the bed beside her. Elena didn't mind, in fact, she felt secure and warm.

He slipped his hand under her waist and pulled her close as she looking for a spot in the crook of his neck. She threw her arm across his middle and inhaling his masculine Damon-y intoxicating scent before she flew away to the most cozy dream land beside her personal teddy bear cuddling her all night long.

* * *

"So, how was your day?"

Caroline laid in bed with her British boyfriend beside her, nuzzling her neck after rounds and rounds of blissful they have had for the last four hours.

"The usual" he said nonchalantly.

"Come on, isn't this what couples do? Sharing?"

"Only when you are old married couple" she heard his chuckle followed before he pulled her in into his embrace.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, my day was good. But it would be great if you were next to me the whole day" she pouted slightly.

Klaus laughed softly before he put on a serious face, "Do you really want to know my day?"

"Why not?"

"Elijah was here earlier" he told her quietly.

"What?!" she sat up immediately, not caring if the covers no longer covered her bare breasts.

"You heard right. My son of a bitch of a brother came to talk to me" he touched her shoulder to make her back on her previous spot on his big comfy bed.

"But – but why? How? What?" she asked, surprised. Her blue eyes widened and her forehead formed into deep frown. "He'd better stay away from Elena, or else I'd do anything to keep him in where he's supposed to be," she swore fiercely, "No offence, baby"

"None taken, sweetie" he gave her a small smile, still debating inside whether he should tell her about his little brother's plan or not.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

He chose not to tell her.

Because no matter what, he still had this side of him that wanted to protect Elijah.

"Wheater, foods, jobs, girls, take your pick"

"Come on!" she whined, "Tell me. I have to tell Elena to give her heads up if she ever wants to come back to New York before summer's over"

"He told me he got a new job outside of town. Seattle, or was it LA?" he lied smoothly. He felt bad for lying to Caroline, it made him torn apart inside.

"That's it? I thought you said he could never get a proper job because of his records" Caroline narrowed her eyes, sensing something was obviously going on.

"That's not really a proper job. He works as a bartender" he lied, again.

Caroline's suspiciousness disappeared slightly, "Well, that's good for him. But I hope he gets fired soon. Again, no offence, baby" she cooed as she closed the distance and kiss him full on the lips.

_I'm sorry, Caroline..._

* * *

The sun was filling up the room when the hotness hit Elena's face. She reluctantly cracked her eyes open only to find Damon's arms still wrapped around her waist protectively. He frowned even in his sleep because of the night before.

She caressed his forehead softly to reduce the frown and it worked, he was no longer frowning but he kept his arms around her waist tighter.

"Damon, too tight" she croaked out. Her voice slightly tremble and hoarse because she cried herself to sleep.

"Mmh... no" he mumbled, struggling to opened his eyes.

She giggled quietly, "Let me go, I need to go to the bathroom"

"No..." he shook his head and buried it in Elena's dark locks.

"No, you need to let me go," she forcefully rip his hands around her waist, "I need to pee"

Damon's eyes opened slightly, "Oh, okay. Just, don't be too long. It's cold without you" he pouted.

She laughed as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Damon was now wide awake as he blinking and repeat their conversation last night.

Elijah.

Drugs.

Car accident.

Can't have children.

He let out a heavy sigh before rolled over to put on his clothes and jeans. Elena re-emerge from the bathroom and kiss his cheek tenderly, "Good morning"

"Mornin'" he smirked sexily made her want to jump and wrap her legs around his hips. She shook her head to cleared the fantasy.

"So, I think you should go by the window. My parents would freak out if they find you here in the morning" she suggested.

"Elena?" they heard her mom knocking her bedroom door.

Damon and Elena both froze on their spot.

"Breakfast's ready. Damon can join us too" she said before they heard footsteps away from the door.

"Guess you should join us for breakfast" Elena said coyly.

"You think?" he rolled his eyes.

"Damon? About last night..." she trailed off.

"You can always telling me the rest after breakfast" he said softly and she nodded appreciatively.

"Wait," he grabbed her arms, "You haven't gave me a proper good morning kiss"

She smiled apologetically then step forward to capture his lips and nibbled on his upper lips for a while before they broke apart, "Thank you" he smiled before took her hand in his and out her room.

* * *

After breakfast, Elena called Tyler telling him that she couldn't make it to the recording studio today while Damon came home for shower and a change.

Tyler was upset at first but when she lied about writing new songs, he said it's okay.

"So, about last night..." she started.

"You know, if you don't want to continue, it's okay"

They were laying on her bed, his hand propped up on his elbow and Elena copied him. Isobel wasn't home, something about groceries but she knew her mother wanted to give them some space to talk and John had his shift started in an hour.

"No, I want to"

"By all means..."

"Okay, after I told everything to Sheriff Forbes, " she inhaled, "They went to Elijah's room for clarification. He could lie, of course. But he didn't. He man up and told her that it was all true. That was one thing I proud of of him, to tell the truth even though it hurts"

"After a week, I got discharged from hospital. I went to his room but he didn't want to see me, " she let out a bitter chuckle, "Of course, I understood that. Who would want to see someone who had reported you, right? And a week after that they arrested him" she said, locking eyes with Damon.

"His family did everything they could to stop it, but the police had proofs and Kol, Finn and Elijah finally lived behind jail bars for three and a half years"

She finished her story but Damon knew it was far from finished, "I haven't seen him since then. I moved to LA, got a contract, and with the money I took care of my past. Tyler and I made sure that no one knows about it. I just hope that it would stay that way"

She gave him a look, as if she say 'You can't run around and tell everyone about the story I just told you'

"Of course I'll keep it to myself. I won't let anything happen to you now that I know you're min –"

He stopped talking but she knew what he was going to say, so she smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I have not ready for any relationship. That's the main reason why I did what I did. The monthly boyfriend? It's because I can't feel attached to any guy"

"But then you came, you changed everything I thought I had figured out" she smiled softly before cupping his cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "I need to let go first. I need to let go of everything that's holding me back. I need to release him first" she said.

His heart warmed, even though she needed time he knew she felt the same way.

He smiled, "I know, and I 'll be waiting here for you. Just take your time. Like I said last night, I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

Before going to bed, Elena made sure that Operation Letting Go of The Past was in motion. First step, like every single time she felt this way, she wrote a song.

"Hey, Ty. I made a new song"

"_Great! Best thing of the day. You didn't show up today finally paid off. Let's hear it"_

She hit the speaker phone button before she took her acoustic guitar from it's case and started to sing.

**Yeah**

**I used to build you up, to watch you tear me down**  
**I'd always let you in and let you kick me out**  
**You used to make me laugh, but now you make me sick**  
**Thought you were just so dope, but now you're full of it**

**'Cause all day and all night**  
**I would take your shhh (your what?)**  
**Yeah, all day and all night**  
**But I'm o-over it**

**It's all good**  
**Yeah, baby, it's alright**  
**I release you tonight**  
**It's all cool, n-no need to think twice**  
**I release you**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye**

**Yeah**

**You said you need your space, how 'bout a thousand miles?**  
**How 'bout I change the locks, in case you change your mind?**  
**I waited patiently for you to come around**  
**I used to hold it in, but now I'm freakin' out**

**'Cause all day and all night**  
**I would take your shhh (your what?)**  
**Yeah, all day and all night**  
**But I'm o-over it**

**It's all good**  
**Yeah, baby, it's alright**  
**I release you tonight**  
**It's all cool, n-no need to think twice**  
**I release you**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye (good-good-goodbye)**  
**Goodbye (bye)**  
**Goodbye (good-good-goodbye)**

**Hey baby, I, I know I'm good without you**  
**Hey baby, I... (oooo)**  
**Hey baby, I, I'll never think about you**  
**Hey baby, I... (oooo)**

**Release you, yeah**  
**'Cause all day, and all night**  
**Yeah**

**It's all good**  
**Yeah, baby, it's alright**  
**I release you tonight**  
**It's all cool, n-no need to think twice**  
**I release you**  
**Goodbye**

**It's all good**  
**Yeah, baby, it's alright (yeah)**  
**I release you tonight**  
**It's all cool, n-no need to think twice**  
**I release you tonight**  
**Yeah**

**Hey baby, I, I know I'm good without you**  
**Hey baby, I... (oooo)**  
**Hey baby I, I'll never think about you**  
**Hey baby, I... (oooo)**

She took a deep breath before put the guitar down and pick up her phone from the carpet-cover floor.

"What do you think?"

"_What do _I_ think? You think you can make a space for that in your second album?"_ Tyler yelled happily, _"That is so going to be in your second album"_

She smiled, "How about we drop it for the first single of my second album?"

"_That is best idea ever! Okay, I'll call the band and you can record that tomorrow. Sounds good?"_ he asked.

"Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow, Ty. Night"

"_Sweet dreams, baby sis"_

She hit the red button before she climbed to her bed. She couldn't wait to tell Damon about her first step of Operation Letting Go of The Past to him tomorrow.

* * *

Little did Elena knew, Elijah Mikaelson stood outside the Gilbert's residence with a sneaky smile playing on his lips before he walked away in the dark of night.

* * *

**Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry for the long long wait, I hope it's worth it. And you can blame for it to major writer's block...**

**The song I used is Megan and Liz's newest single Release You. You should come and check out their Youtube channel. Their music are great! :D **

**If there are any mistakes in grammar, and typos, I apologize.**

**OH, and look! New review button... Maybe you can click it and leave me what you think of this chapter ;) See you next chapter!**

**P.S: Heads up, for When I Look At You readers, I'm sad to say there are only 2-3 chapters left because I'll be working on my new story :(**


	14. Chapter 14: The Promise

**Chapter 14: The Promise**

_Tyler walked through the corridors of the venue where Elena supposed to be on the stage almost fifteen minutes ago. He sighed in defeat repeatedly, not because of her mess of a finale concert but also for her broken heart that he was sure he had a share in it._

_He just couldn't believe how their friendship turned out. _

_When they were six and he saw Elena on the ground with some of the big girls in bright pink and yellow dress, holding her lunch, he didn't need to think twice before he rushed toward her and helped her stand and took back her lunch. Since that day on, he promised himself that he would protect Elena just like a sister he'd never had._

_In middle and high school, Tyler was the one she would come to if there was something burden her mind. He was the one who knew her secrets even she still put a distance when it came to a boy._

_That was what happened with Elijah. _

_Tyler knew about Elijah after he had to forced out of her. That was why he scared that some random guy would hurt her as badly as Elijah did, or maybe worst._

_But he knew now, that the guy who broke her heart was Tyler himself._

_He took out his phone from his back pocket and hit some recognizable numbers, then he put the phone against his ear. He had to make everything right._

"_Caroline?"_

"Can I call you back? I'm busy at the moment"_ she sounded tired._

"_No, we have to talk right now. Where are you? You're supposed to be here. Is Bonnie with you? She's missing too"_

"She's with me. We're at the airport"_ she confessed quietly, Tyler eyes widened._

"_Be there soon"_

_He was about to end the call when Caroline shouted, _"Wait!"

"_What?" he half-whined as he searched for his car key._

"You're going to the airport, why?"

_He gulped, Caroline wasn't going to like this, "I did something bad to Elena. I know what you guys doing in there. I want to help. I'm going to help you drag Damon by the hair back here"_

"You did what, Tyler?"_ Caroline bit back her anger words apparently._

"_No time for explaining. I'm on my way"_

* * *

"'_Ello?"_

"Good morning!" Elena yelled happily through the phone that she was sure the person on the other end must be deaf right about now, or maybe he could hold the phone away from his ear.

"_I'm not deaf, 'Lena. But you can cause it if you keep screaming like that"_ Damon retorted.

"I just want to wake you up, " she pouted slightly, "You should be up hours ago"

He sighed softly, imagining her pouting in his head, _"I'm sorry. Yes, I know that, and good morning to you too"_

She smiled widely even though he couldn't see it, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"_Hmm... maybe spending some time with Kiara, read a book or two, calling my mom. Why? Miss me by your side already?" _

"Maybe, maybe not. I just want to tell you that I have a recording session today. May not be home until this evening or later. Oh, and I wrote a new song called Release You," she told him excitedly, "Send my kisses to Kiara, okay?"

"_And no kiss for me?"_ Damon asked, she was sure he's pouting now.

"Maybe you can come by and I'll give you a proper one, " she suggested, "Go take a shower and eat your breakfast, _Sally_. And don't forget work out, you know I only date you because of your glorious body and a pretty face and I'm pretty sure you got a head as big as watermelon now. Talk to you later"

She hang up before he got the chance to snap back at her and she felt herself smiling even widely now. Damon had made her do the things she thought she would never do again.

* * *

"Klaus?"

Caroline stepped into the kitchen when she saw his tense back facing her. She couldn't find him on their bed this morning and this kind of worried her since he was acting so strangely since yesterday he told her about Elijah's coming back.

"Yes?" He turned to face Caroline's frown.

"Are you okay? You're not a morning person" she stated, she noticed he was holding his cell phone tightly in his right hand.

"I'm... great. I'm good now that you here" he moved forward to embrace Caroline's tiny fame and buried his worried face in her blonde long locks that she called hair.

"And you're not usually shows your affection in the morning except when the times you want something" she laughed nervously, knowing something's definitely up. "What's wrong?"

"Why you assumed something's wrong?" he let go of her, trying to be casual.

"Cut the crap. I know you. I know when you hiding something," she said, raising an octave of her voice, "Did you call one of your whores while I'm asleep? Or maybe she's the one that called you needing your warmth for the night?"

"What? No! How can you think that?" Klaus frowned, disbelieve that she could accuse him like that.

"Well, then why? Who were you calling?"

"I was calling Elijah, okay? Happy now?!" he shouted. Caroline flinched when she heard his name rolled off his tongue.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

"He is... planning something" Klaus confessed quietly, looking down at the hard wood floor.

"Care to share?" she asked carefully, knowing that whatever Elijah was planning is something worst than she could imagine.

"I don't know. But it involves Elena, and some girl named Katherine Pierce" he sighed heavily.

"Katherine who?" she moved closer to him in case she heard it all wrong.

Elena told her about the bitch. About how she and her two other dumb minions always following Damon around like some kind of lost puppy. And about how she tried to make her jealous when she met them in a grocery store.

"Katherine... Pierce" he said slowly.

Caroline blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around the important information her boyfriend had just told her.

"Do you know who Katherine Pierce is?" Klaus asked when he felt he had enough of the silence they had having, and Caroline's frown gotten deeper each minutes.

"She's the bitch Elena told me about" she whispered.

"What bitch? When did she tell you?"

Caroline shook her head, "She's the one that claimed Damon hers! She's the one that's been trying to separate them, I'm sure"

"Are you sure?"

"What did Elijah tell you? Tell me everything" she demanded.

"Caroline...," he sighed, "He's my brother"

"And she's my best friend" she snapped. "If you don't tell me right now, Klaus Mikaelson, I swear to God I – "

"He didn't tell me anything, okay?! I cut him off, I tried to reasoned with him. But this morning earlier I just got news from the people I asked to followed him that he just used his credit card for a one-way ticket to Mystic Falls. They followed him and found out that Elijah staying at one of the bed and breakfast just a little outside town" he explained exasperatedly.

"Is that all?" she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yes, that's all"

"You will tell me the second you know about anything about him, right?" she glared at him.

"Care, he's my brother" he sighed.

"And Elena's my best friend, Klaus," she said softly, "I can't let anything happen to her again. After what he did to her, I don't think she deserves any more like that. She needs happiness. She needs it and I guarantee that she wouldn't get that if Elijah's involves"

He debated inside.

Elijah was his brother, he was a little bother that he loved and proud once. He had promised himself that he would protect his family no matter how messed up they were.

On the other hand, Elena was his friend too. She was the one that introduce him to the woman he now loves with all of his heart. If it wasn't for Elena, he would never found Caroline.

He sighed heavily, like all the problems in the world were on his shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Damon marched inside Mystic Falls Recording Studio that Tyler Lockwood owned. He was greeted by a redhead receptionist flashed him a smile before he asked her where Tyler could be. Because where there were Tyler, there was Elena. She told him that he's busy with his special artist and he easily lied that Tyler called him to help them. The redhead receptionist, of course melted by his puppy dog eyes, allowed him in and told him where they were.

He stepped into the studio that the nice lady told him earlier and he was immediately facing with Elena, inside of a some kind of box with headphone on her ears, singing her heart out. He couldn't hear what she sang though.

He saw Tyler sat next to the guy he knew, he was Elena's assistant producer, Matt Donovan and next to him was his sister, Vicky Donovan, also helping to produced Elena's second album.

In front of them was a machine with beeping sound that he could care less about because now, he focused on the brunette beauty, singing with all she got.

She was just wearing her blue short denim pants that showed her long slender legs and simple bright green t-shirt, but still, for him she could win all beauty pageants without putting anymore efforts.

She tapped her fingers on her thigh, and she nodded as the music played. Elena hadn't noticed him, he hid the red roses he bought behind him so she couldn't see.

As if on cue, after he hid the flowers, Elena's eyes met his. She gave him a brightest smile anyone could give him and waved softly. Mason, the guitar guy noticed and tipped his chin to him which Damon reciprocated by flashed him a grin.

Tyler, with a scowl on his face, rolling his eyes and he couldn't help but stuck his tongue out to him. Elena bit back a laugh and Mason grinned wider.

A minute has passed and Elena's recording session finally finished.

It was 6 in the evening, and she was super tired. She could drink a whole water bottle in one gulp.

But then, Damon made her day better. As always.

"Hey" she came toward him, ignoring Tyler's glare, and stepped into his warm embrace.

"Hi back" he wrapped his arms around her lovingly and kissed her temple, pay no attention to Elena's crew who were 'aww'-ing behind them, well, except Tyler of course.

"You didn't tell me you would pick me up"

"Wouldn't it be a nice surprise to pick you up? Besides, I know you didn't bring your car" he said softly.

"Walking for a good cause" she shrugged.

Damon smiled, he carefully showed her the red roses he'd bought, "For you"

Elena's face lit up with excitement and surprise as she took the flowers, "Thank you"

No one ever treated her like that. Not even Elijah. For as long as she could remember, Elijah only bought her flowers when their first month anniversary then he took her to her favorite restaurant for the second. But that was just all, no romantic gestures expected when you were dating Elijah Mikaelson. Especially after 'the thing' happened.

"Well, come on then, the rest are waiting for you" Damon took her hands in his as they rode down in an elevator to the ground floor.

"The rest?" she frowned slightly.

"Yep. Today's Kiara's sixth birthday party. And since, she didn't have much friends, and she consider you as one of her best friend, she wanted you to come, princess" Damon explained.

Elena's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have bought her a nice decent present" she pouted, blaming it all on Damon.

"You didn't ask," he shot back, "Besides, I'm sure she would be very happy if you can just show up for her party"

She was still pouting when they got into the car. Damon sighed softly, how and when could he ever got used to Elena's stubbornness?

"Don't pout, I'll let you change into something party worthy. We'll drive to your house then back to the boarding house"

He drove away from the recording studio when he noticed that Elena was no longer pouting, she was in a deep thoughts and frowning instead. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking, then I remembered that I bought a silver bracelets with little lucky charms that I'd never used. I can give it to Kiara" she beamed.

"I don't think a six year old girl would love to wear charm bracelets" he amused.

"It's better than nothing" she said casually.

"But – "

"That's my bracelets and I can give it to anybody I like" she retorted, "I can give it to you for all I care"

"She's a six year old little girl, for God sake" he argued back.

"But she still have to be introduced to jewelery before she turned sixteen. And when could be better than now?" she shot back.

"Not every girl loves the bling, Elena" he said deadpanned.

"Of course! Every girl in the whole world loves it!" she said passionately.

And that moment he knew that he would never win arguing with the girl as stubborn as Elena. And then, he kept quiet along the way to the Gilbert's residence.

* * *

Elena and Damon arrived exactly an hour later. He let her change to her violet sleeveless knee-length dress and a pair of nude heels for ten minutes then she spent twenty for the hair and make-up. Damon didn't give her much time for the hair do so she let her hair naturally fell down her back without straightened it first, so she let it wavy. Damon said he loved her the most when she was wearing no make-up but still, a girl couldn't live with it, so she put a light make-up on her already beautiful face.

"Who's going to be here?" she asked as she walked in to the boarding house.

"Me, you, Stef, Stef's Blondie, Kiara, and Kiara's three best friends, Joanna, the blonde one, Savannah, Joanna's twins and blonde too, and Fiona, the brunette one" he explained.

They crossed the room to found a bunch of people that Damon had mentioned chatted in front of the fireplace. Stefan was the first one to notice their arrival.

"Look who's here!" he announced. Four little heads snapped at their direction, three of them were jaw dropped. Rebekah laughed seeing their expression.

"'Lenaaaa!" Kiara was literally running then jumped and Elena had to steady herself before catch the pink hurricane.

"Hey, birthday girl" she smiled, kissing her cheek.

"No hello for me?" Damon fake pouted.

" Not now, Uncle D," she shushed him, "Did you bring me presents, 'Lena?"

"It's not nice to ask that immediately, Kiara," Rebekah chastised the little girl, "I'm sorry, Elena. I know you just found out today"

"It's fine, " she said, putting down the girl in a pink dress.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena" Kiara looked down, pouting.

Damon and Stefan were left to the kitchen for preparing the dinner, and the little girls who had their jaw dropped had recovered as they gathered Elena around in a circle.

"I do bring you a present, sweetie" she said, and Kiara's face all lit up. She carefully took out the bracelet out if her purse, "This is for you"

Joanna, Savannah, and Fiona's eyes widened and their mouth hanging opened again. Kiara was struck by the bracelet that Elena's been trying to wear on her, "Done" she said, "Do you like it?"

Kiara nodded eagerly, "I've never had lucky charm before"

"Well, it is lucky, see this little crown?" she pointed at the crown, "It means that someday you'll get to living your own dream, like me. And that little heart, means that I will always love you, and the smiley face means that we should always smile through the bad and the good times. Sharing smile with others is very important" she stated.

"Even with the people we hate the most?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, even with the people we hate the most" she smiled softly.

Kiara said her thank you by kissed Elena's soft cheek twice then she went play dolly with her friends.

"You don't have to do that" Rebekah said.

"I want to. Besides, it's better than I let it laying on my dresser, right?" she smiled to the blonde.

"Thank you, Elena. Not just for that. For everything, for coming to this little party, for just being you and for making Damon smiles everyday. He didn't get to smile everyday, you know. So, you're definitely a very special person for him" she winked and left her to helping the guys. Elena felt her cheeks reddened and shook her head lightly.

The dinner went amazing. The foods that Damon and Stefan cooked, as usual, mouth watering. Kiara opened her presents one by one then followed by watching a movie together. The girls chose Monster Inc. since tomorrow Stefan promised them to watch the second movie at the cinema.

Damon took Elena home right before midnight. She really did have a good time with the Salvatore clan and the girls.

"Thank you for bringing me such joy. Watching you interacting with your family was amazing" she said softly.

They were now standing on her porch, with minimal lights from inside.

He took both of her hands in his, "I'm glad you like my sometimes dysfunctional family"

"I love them, you should know that" she confessed.

"I'm sure they love you too. Especially that little girl that I get to call my niece" he smirked.

"You think so?"

"Everyone can see it, 'Lena. And you should know that she's a very closed person, she didn't let many people in. But she loved you right away, so I take it's a good sign"

She smiled, standing on her tip toes so she could touched her lips lightly to his.

A day without her lips made him wanted more, he reciprocated and ran his tongue along he lower lip. She happily allowed and they danced slowly. Their kisses was slow yet passionate and she'd never been kissed like that. Only Damon that could make her heart tingle with joy and send electricity down to her toes.

He took her face in his big hands and used the other one to shield her, to wrapped her closely. She ran her finger through his messy dark hair and let out a moan when he placed butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Damon..."

He kissed her lips one more time and reluctantly let it go. He kept his hands on her cheek and waist as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I know," he said breathlessly, "It's not the right time"

"But we're getting there, I promise" she whispered.

He nodded happily at her promise and kissed her forehead before letting her go, "Good night, 'Lena"

"Night" she said it back shyly.

Damon was about to took his fourth step away when she called him.

"I meant it. The song I was recording today, it was my first step of letting him go. I promise we'll get there soon. Just know that I care so much about you, hold on to that" her eyes twinkle and he swore he'd never seen anything more beautiful that her saying the words he thought she's saying.

"I will. Good night, Elena"

* * *

**Phew! Finally next chapter that we've been waiting for.**

**I was going to post this last week, but turns out preparing for my college applications was more difficult than I'd imagined and it took most of my time. Anyway, I got in! I got in one of Indonesia's State University and majoring in English Lit! It's located outside of town and I'm pretty sure I don't have much time to spend in front of my laptop as I used to, so I'm sorry if the next chapters to come are a little bit late.**

**Somehow I always make mistake in my writings and typo, so I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your opinions about this one, so please make friends with the review button for me ;) and I always appreciate every one of the reviews.**

**You know that the more I get, the sooner I update! Oh and if you have any ideas on what you think should happen in the next chapter, you can always tell me, I'm open. See you next chapter!**

**P.S: I'm going to post my When I Look At You epilogue very soon, just wait!**


	15. Chapter 15: Here's Comes The Revenge

**Chapter 15: Here's Come The Revenge**

"_Tyler's on his way here" Caroline informed the raven haired man and her best friend._

"_What? Why?" Bonnie asked._

"_Something about helping us dragging Damon's ass back to Elena," she replied, "And he did something to upset her"_

"_But he hates Damon, not one bit he likes him. He thinks Damon is nothing but an asshole" Bonnie said._

"_And, he's right here, ladies," he rolled his eyes, "And my ears works perfectly"_

"_We know that, and you were supposed to hear that" Caroline said in a 'duh' tone._

"_See, Damon? Even the guy that hates you with everything he has want to help us drag you back to Elena. So just let's not wasting time and let's go" Bonnie said._

_Damon kept silence. He wanted nothing more than go back, find Elena, have her against the wall, kissed her thoroughly and whispering how much she means to him._

"_She hates me. She wants nothing to do with me"_

"_Oh suck it up! You know how Elena is. One minute she hates you then the next she wants you to cuddle her" Caroline threw her hands in the air, frustrating. How could Elena like, even _love_, this deliciously stubborn man in front of her?_

"_We can either go back to the venue, or you can go on that plane and we will be back there with empty hands. It's your choice, Damon" Bonnie said softly._

* * *

"That was Tyler," Elena waltzed back to the Salvatore's huge living room in the boarding house. She sat next to Damon, "He told me that, uh... I..."

"Told you what?" Rebekah asked.

The Salvatore clan and Elena were just finished their breakfast and now they were sitting together with Kiara between Elena and Damon, playing with her uncle's big dark blue ring on his left middle finger and Rebekah and Stefan were cuddled up in front of them. It amazed Elena that the pair were still in their honeymoon phase.

"He told me that... I uh, I..." she said hesitantly.

"Spit it out, you freak us out" Damon said, concern was painted all over his face.

Not wanting to waste any more seconds, her face broke into a huge grin, "I got nominated for three categories for Teen Choice Awards!"

The husband and wife in front of them have they jaw dropped. Damon looked at her like she was speaking in an alien language. Kiara stole a glance before she was back playing with Damon's ring.

Rebekah stood up with a big smile and took Elena's hand and literally both adult woman jumped up and down as they screaming 'YAY! YAY!' in the middle of the living room.

Stefan laughed out loud seeing the happy dance both women performed in front of him and Kiara followed her father.

Damon couldn't help but grinning too. He couldn't hide the happiness and pride for his girl. Yes, Elena Gilbert was his girl. Now that he knew she'd felt the same way, there is no way he would willingly let her go.

Rebekah sat back down next to her husband as Damon stood up and twirled Elena excitedly. He flushed her body against him, "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, it means everything coming from you" she whispered and kissed the tip of his nose.

He captured her lips in his in a most gentle way as she caressed his jaw and smiling into the kiss.

They broke apart and Elena stepped into Stefan's open arms to congratulate her, and they sat back down with Kiara now on Elena's lap whispering congratulations after she asked her mother what the heck is Teen Choice Awards.

"So, what categories?"

"Choice Female Artist, Choice Summer Song for I Knew You Were Trouble, even though it had been released before summer. Oh, and Choice Female Hottie" she said, blush slightly.

"You _are_ a hottie" Damon whispered in her ear, making Elena shivered.

"What's a hottie?" Kiara asked her uncle with wide innocent eyes.

"Something you will learn when you turn sixteen, sweetie" Stefan answered with unreadable expression on his face.

Damon smiled seeing his family reactions towards Elena's great news. With his other girlfriends, or in this case 'flings' that Damon once brought home, Rebekah was acting so cold and awkward. But with Elena, even Stefan could laugh and Kiara wore her biggest smile every time she see her.

He couldn't hide the pride. Not only the fact that Elena was so young and had only released one album, but she could make a big difference in him and his family. That moment, he swore to himself that he would never let her go without a fight.

* * *

The next day, Katherine was lounging in her enormous fluffy bed, cursing to her phone. She, once again, hit the green button and tried to call _him_. It had been three days since she last talked to him.

"Where are you? In Mystic Falls I hope, three days of dodging my calls I hope you already have a plan in motion" Katherine greeted first.

_"You've been counting the days? Is this what it feels like to be in a relationship with you? No wonder that Damon guy ran for the hills"_ Elijah mocked. Katherine's eyes widened with anger, but she calmed herself.

"What we have is a professional business, so I would appreciate it if you stay out of my personal life" she snapped.

_"Don't get your panties in a twist, Ms. Pierce" _

"It's Katherine" she mumbled.

_"If you want to stay professional I suggest stop calling with first name basis"_

Katherine was take aback. No one had ever talked back to her. Elijah Mikaelson was definitely something.

"Fine! What about the plan?"

_"Don't worry, I have plans. Great ones. Not only it will ruin her relationship with Damon but also her career"_

"Then do it fast!"

"_If you want to do it fast then why don't you do it yourself?"_ he shot back.

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly, "So, when?"

_"Just stay tune on E! News this evening. You'll find out. It's only the first part"_

"Okay, I will, goodbye, _Mr. Mikaelson_. And don't dodging my calls again" she hung up.

"Soon, Elena Gilbert. No one messes with me" she smiled wickedly.

* * *

Bonnie hit the door bell at Caroline's apartement with coffee in her hands.

She huffed after two minutes passed and it seems Caroline haven't woke up so she hit the bell again three times. She heard muttering and shuffling from the inside and she was sure she had already woke up Caroline, the heavy sleeper.

"What?" Caroline yawned opened the door to find her best friend smiling sweetly and stepped into her living room.

"It's eight forty five in the morning. Don't you know that I had a bad day yesterday and I want nothing more than curled up in my bed and wakes up at the right time when the mall opens?" The blonde whined.

"Oh quit whining," Bonnie scolded as she sat on the couch with Caroline rubbed her eyes next to her, "Did you know that Elena got nominated for TCA's?"

Caroline's eyes shot wide open, "She did? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh this is cool!" she squealed.

"She did, "Bonnie nodded, confirming it, "for three categories"

Bonnie frowned slightly when Caroline had her phone in her hands and excitedly hit some number on it, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Elena, duh" she rolled her eyes and put the phone against her ear.

"'Lena, you didn't tell me you got nominated for TCA's! ... You forgot? How could you?!... What were you even doing yesterday?... With who?!... Come again?..." Caroline's face blank.

Bonnie mouthed 'what is it?' when she spotted her bubbly best friend's face expression but only to be answered by Caroline's fore finger being held up in the air as if she was saying, 'I'll tell you later"

"Need I remind you that you hate that guy the first time you met him?... Yeah, but - ... I know, I know, I'm not judging, it's Bonnie's job anyways..."

"Hey!" Bonnie glared at her.

"Yeah, she's here too. What are your plans for today?... I bet that's not just the only thing you guys will be doing... What, I want details, sue me... Yeah yeah, love you too, Lena" then she hung up.

"Apparently, Elena's been spending _a lot_ of time with Damon's family so she forgot to tell me" Caroline said as she sipped Bonnie's coffee.

"Damon? As in Salvatore? I didn't know they were getting serious" Bonnie muttered.

"That's what I thought. But if he makes her happy then, who we are to stop it?"

"How do you know that she's happy? He can break her heart in a second just like Elijah did and we don't even know it" Bonnie said suspiciously.

"Come on, Bonnie. Even I can see how much he cares about her," Caroline said, "And speaking of Elijah..."

Bonnie turned to face her, "What about him?"

Caroline took a deep breath before she told her everything Klaus told her 2 days ago.

"What the - ? Is he out of his freaking mind?" Bonnie practically shouted.

"I know right?" Caroline sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"We will tell Elena, that's for sure. How could you not tell her the second you call her instead of asking about her relationship with Damon? What kind of friend are you?" she gasped, putting her hand on her heart.

"Bonnie," Caroline whined, "That's not what I mean. I mean, Elena started to look happier than before, I don't want to ruin that for her and let her back to her doom and gloom self. We can not do that"

Bonnie fell into silence.

Caroline was right. Elena had so much in her plate right now, new album, new songs,... and Damon.

"So, I think 'why don't we protect her?'," Caroline continued, "That way she don't have to add 'Elijah's revenge plan' to her 'What-To-Think' list"

"Fine, you're right" Bonnie sighed defeated.

"See, I know I'm right?" she smiled proudly at herself, "And that's the other reason why I have to go to the mall today"

Bonnie love her blonde best friend to pieces but sometimes she couldn't get the way Caroline's thinking.

"It has nothing to do with shopping, Care" she ran a hands through her hair, exasperating.

"Of course it has! I need a new summer clothes for our trip to Mystic Falls"

"Say what?" Bonnie asked deadpan.

"We have to protect Elena, right?" Bonnie nodded slowly, "That's why we need to go to Mystic Falls, I even booked us a one-way ticket for tomorrow. Besides, Klaus said Elijah had arrived two days ago"

"Fine, fine, you win. I'll go get my stuff and I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow"

"Good, but you have to go with me to the mall today," before Caroline stood up Bonnie caught her wrist, "What?"

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, Forbes. With Elijah situation, how are your and Klaus relationship lately?" Bonnie asked carefully.

Caroline stared at her for a moment before tears started to gather in her eyes, "Oh Bonnie! I don't know, I'm totally torn," she sobbed and Bonnie took her in her arms, trying to comfort her,"On one hand Elijah is my boyfriend's brother but on the other hand, Elena is my best friend since childhood. I can't just betray her like that"Caroline sniffled.

Bonnie caressed the blonde locks of her, "You know what they say, Care. Bro's before hoe's. And in this case, you know who the hoe is"

Unfortunately for Caroline, she did know that her boyfriend was the hoe.

* * *

"Elena, congratulations for the TCA's! I'm pretty sure you are going to win those trophies!" Carol, Tyler's mother, greeted her and hugged her as soon as the door open.

"Thanks, Carol. Where's Ty? We were supposed to discussing the track list" Elena smiled.

"As usual, either he's in the swimming pool, or by the billiard table. I really hope he can get girlfriend fast" she shook her head slightly.

"It's partly my fault," Elena smiled apologetically, "I drove him hard for the second album so he haven't got time for girls"

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie. Take you for an example, you are a busy woman but still has time for that cutie Damon Salvatore" Carol winked slyly.

Elena blushed, "You know that?"

"I got a little town to take care of but I still watch the entertainment news. Oh, and I, as you're best friend's mother/friend/your second mother, approve " she smiled.

Carol Lockwood did like a second mother to Elena.

Since she knew Tyler ans spending most of her time at the Lockwood's mansion, she's gotten closer to his family. Carol was the one who encouraged her to join the Mystic Falls Junior Community when she was twelve and she got nominated as The Best Chairwoman Ever.

"Thank you, he is a nice man" she said.

"I know, I saw it on the news when you were at the park. He handled everything so well. Oh maybe you can introduce Tyler to some of your friends, Selena Gomez maybe? Or Taylor Swift? I've always loved Taylor's songs. Oh or maybe Melissa Benoist?" Carol gushed.

Elena laughed, "Sorry, she's taken, but I'll try to make him join the blind date then"

"You do that," Carol smiled softly, "I have to go to the town square. Bye, sweetie"

She waved Elena goodbye and she went to the backyard to find Tyler, like his mother said, hanging by the pool with wet hair.

"Hey, Lockwood!" she called and he turned around to gave her a grin. Elena walked to the gazebo by the pool and sat next to him.

"Hi, 'Lena. Wait a minute, will ya? I gotta take a shower. Oh and there's turkey sandwich on that plate" he pointed at the white plate on the table, stood up and kissed her crown before he disappeared inside.

After almost fifteen minutes and a turkey sandwich later, Tyler was back smelling like manly cologne.

"So, the track list. Release You probably be on number one, Catch Me on number two, and those two songs we have recorded a while back number three and four. So far we've got four songs, or have you write more?" Tyler sat next to her with his laptop on and a notebook beside him.

"I think you're mother right" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? Right about what? What did she say? Did she say something embarrassing?" Tyler asked quickly.

"No and no, it's just that... You really need a girlfriend, ASAP" she grinned.

"Now why would I do that when I get to spend my days with a beautiful girl like you?" he winked playfully.

"It's not going to work for the third time, I'm immune to your charm. This time, I'll set you up a blind date" she decided.

"No way, nuh uh, Elena. I don't want to go even if it the last thing I'd have to do" he shook his head.

She brought out her most working thing, which is puppy dog eyes and pouting, "Please, please. I just don't want to feel guilty by dragging you so hard and you ain't got time for girls"

He sighed, "I'll try to find one my own"

"When? When the second album finished? Or after you arrange the next world tour? I just want you to be happy"

"If I wander around the world trying to find my woman, who's going to produce your album?"

"Please, don't be such a drama queen," she rolled her eyes, "I'll give you seven to ten days to blind dating then when you're done, I'll finished the track list then we can just record that. Am I smart or what?" Elena exclaimed proudly of herself.

"Who's going to help you write songs?"

"I can try to call Caroline or Bonnie"

"Who's going to help you find the right notes?"

"My band. Or Damon. He can play guitar and piano"

He frowned slightly at her answer, "Who's going to – "

"Stop it! Come on, Ty, you know you're running out of excuses" she singsonged.

Tyler fell into silence before he broke it, "Fine! I've always wanted to go to the Bahamas anyway"

Elena's eyes lit up, "Yay! Go search for an online now " she stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She went inside of the mansion, "Packing your hot clothes, duh"

He shook his head as if he still couldn't believe Elena would do such corny thing as blind date to him, but he couldn't help but broke into a tiny smile. She had changed, indeed. She was happier than before and he knew exactly why even though he refused to believe it.

* * *

After spending her whole day with Tyler, Elena invited Damon for a romantic dinner. It was a good thing that her parents were planning on having their own romantic dinner outside.

It was four forty five when she finished her shower and she rummaged through her closet to find a nice pair of t-shirt and jeans. She finally chose her old pink Little Pony t-shirt since she thought it was funny for Damon and a short denim after ten minutes. She ponytailed her hair and put on a light make-up on her face before she ran downstairs to prepare for the dinner.

She could not actually prepare for dinner since she can't cook, so she ordered pizza and opened up some bottles of wine and put it on the table.

She waited on the living room for Damon as she turned on the TV and hit the same button on the remote until it stops at E! channel and E! News was running.

Giuliana Rancic's voice on the background as the fresh news about the newborn royal prince echoing in the empty house. She checked her watch, 5.15. Damon would be here in fifteen minutes since he called her earlier.

_"This just got in, celebrities private photos are nothing compared to this hot pop star private ones. I'll give you a hint, she's twenty five, best known for a song about bad boy, and got three nominations for TCA's this year. Who is she?..."_ Giuliana wiggled her eyebrows.

Elena's body went stiff.

I_ am twenty five, I Knew You Were Trouble is about a bad boy, and I got three nominations for TCA's. _

She held her breath as her eyes focus on the TV screen. _Please don't, please don't._

"_If you are guessing this one,"_ Elena's smiling picture came next to Giuliana and she knew she's been dead and gone to hell, _"Then you're right. A resource just came in with this photos and I believe this is Elena Gilbert, check it out..."_

The screen turned to one of Elena's most drunken pose, her left hand on her hips and her right hand on her head as she posing naughtily with only her red exposed bikini that she had sworn she would never use again.

Then the screen turned into Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie drank a glass of whiskey, again with her red bikini on, and she believed everybody could tell that she was definitely drunk.

The third photo was her with a cigarette in her hand and she posed as if she was smoking, again with her bikini.

This was the longest time Elena held her breath. She could not believe what she just saw. Her private photos that she was sure had been deleted years ago. It was four years ago, at Caroline's 21 birthday party at a hotel and the pictures taken in the swimming pool.

She swore she regretted that night and she'd even put the bikini on the deepest drawer in her house in Los Angeles.

She felt a single tear coming from her widened eyes that filled with shock, she breathed heavily, feeling suffocated, and she was sweating hard even when the AC in the living room was on.

"_Yep, we could not believe our role model. But, it's her life people, she's just a human, who are we to say no to her? Besides I believe that one of you guys that watching had been in her position somehow,"_ Giulianna smiled sadly, _"Coming up next, Jonas Brothers released a new single, check it – "_

She turned off the TV with tears still flowing from her eyes.

Her lips trembling and she bit her bottom lip to suppress a sob. Those pictures were private, she'd even forced Caroline and Bonnie to delete them all and they had agreed. So, basically no one had those pictures, but somehow it got in a wrong hands and now the whole world would think that she's a whore.

"Why?" she breathed out, tears kept falling from her red eyes.

She spent the times asking herself why, crying heavily even she didn't realized someone was in the house.

"Elena?" the familiar velvety voice called her.

_Oh God, Damon._ She widened her wet and red eyes and she felt dying inside.

What she's going to tell him?

* * *

**Yes, Elena, what are you going to tell Damon? *evil laugh***

**Okay, first off, I'm so sorry for being away for too long, and for leaving you with major cliffhanger, I miss you guys too :) Second of all, preparing for college is not easy, I tell you. And being the number one problem is that, I now live over than a hundred miles away from home :(**

**As usual, I always typo and type the wrong grammar, I apologize. I'll learn to be good at it since now I'm majoring in English Lit.**

**This week, I'm going to post my next story called Blind Date. As I told you before, it based on one of Indonesia's best seller for teenage books. I really hope you guys spare some times, read it, and review it.**

**Anyway, don't forget to hit the review button to let me know what you think, eith****er you think it's good or bad****. I'm open for constructive critics and ideas :) **

**Tell me, what do you think will happen next? Damon will leave Elena or Elena would leave Damon because she thinks she doesn't deserve him? Or maybe they have a happily ever after? If you want to know, see you next chapter! I'll try update fast next time. **


End file.
